The Journey Home
by merigirl
Summary: When Faye meets a mysterious woman in a bar while helping catch a bounty, and she helps Faye with her fighting skils and mysterious past, Faye invites her to become a member of Bebop. But who is she, and where did she come from? Cross over with Bleach
1. Session 27: The Real Folk Blues Part 3

The Journey Home

A Cowboy Bebop/Bleach cross-over

**SESSION 27**- The Real Folk Blues Part 3

Jet Black flew in his Hammerhead over the charred remains of the buildings he had seen Spike run inside. He knew Spike wouldn't like it if he were here, but he would never have been able to forgive himself if he had just let Spike go off to face Vicious alone. They may have had their share of quarrels, but he could never forget that Spike was still the most important person in the world to him. His overall plan was to quietly follow him to the buildings and keep an eye on what was going on, but Spike had flown too fast in the Swordfish. With his bad leg it was all Jet could do to even keep up and make sure he wasn't seen. But by the time he had arrived smoke was already pouring out of the top!

"Spike!" he called out of the window of the Hammerhead as he lowered the machine, praying he could hear him. "Spike! Where are ya? Spike, where are ya?" He flew lower and lower around the building, praying he wasn't too late. He spied the broken form of Vicious in a puddle of blood oozing from the middle of his chest. "Man!" He thought to himself. "When Spike sets out to do something, he does it RIGHT!" He flew to the other side, where the stairs were. "SPIKE!" he called out with fear in his chest since he discovered the body of Vicious. "**God, if anything happens to him, it's gonna be my fault for not getting here faster.**." he thought. "SPIKE!" Suddenly he discovered another crumpled body laying on the stairs, His heart stopped as he landed the ship quietly and got out. Hobbling as quick as he could he made it to the body before the surrounding police could touch him. "Wait! Wait! I got him! I got him, he's with me!" he made it over to him. "Excuse me, excuse me, I got him, he's with me,…" He knelt down by the figure of Spike. To his horror he saw blood coming out, but on second look was relived to see it was from his leg and shoulders, not his chest. "Spike! Spike! Come on, buddy, come on!" he gently rolled him over on his back and touched his neck. Breathing a sign of relief he felt a pulse there. "Spike…Spike it's me, buddy. It's me. Don't worry, I gotcha, I gotcha!" he carefully lifted Spike into the back seat of the Hammerhead. Suddenly to his relief he felt Spike stir.

"J…Jet?" he muttered.

"Yeah.." Jet said quietly. "Yeah, it's me, buddy."

"What…what're ya doin here in Heaven?"

Jet had to smile."You're not in Heaven, Spike, in fact you're far from it."

"Where.."

"You're in the Hammerhead, Spike."

"Vicious,…is he.."

"He's dead, Spike. Ya got him and got him good."

"Good. Least I know he's in Hell now keeping Hitler company where that bastard belongs."

"Yeah…yeah he is," just then Jet felt something behind him. Turning around he saw three more surviving members of the Sindicate coming toward him with guns. Before anyone could blink he shot them all down. "Got a message for ya goons, THE RED DRAGON IS DISBANDED!" As soon as he said that he leaped into the Hammerhead and quickly took off.

"Where…where are ya taken me?" Spike asked.

"To the hospital and don't try to move. In case ya don't know you got a bullet wound in your shoulder, a stab wound in your other one, and your leg is badly slashed."

"Don't wanna go to the hospital..I hate hospitals!"

"Spike, you're going to the hospital! You got more wounds than I can fix alone, and I don't know any other way. So unless you're fond of bleeding to death you're going."

Spike groaned from his seat but didn't say anything else about it. "How's Faye?" he asked instead.

Jet allowed himself to smile. "Faye..heh…when last I left her she was screeching that if I didn't bring you back she would shoot holes all over me and hijack my Hammerhead herself to find you. Of course that was before she spent a full ten minutes chewing you out. In other words, she's fine" Spike had to smile at that.

"Ya know, as crazy as that sounds….I missed her."

"Man now I REALLY gotta get you to the hospital!" Jet said, but Spike knew he was only kidding.

"Jet?"

:"Yeah?"

"Ya know if Ed came back yet?"

Jet sighed." No. don't know where she went. Can't find Ein anywhere either."

As soon as they reached the hospital Jet quickly admitted him in. The doctor in charge whistled at the sight of Spike; "Good Lord."

"Ya should see the other guy," Jet said before he got up to leave.

'Did you say he got Vicious?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he's the one."

The doctor whistled. "Man, I personally owe him. That bastard's been after my brother because he turned some of his Sindicates over to the police. And this guy KILLED him? Well, for that, no charge at all!"

Jet turned to the doctor. "He's like a brother to me. Fix him up the best ya can." The doctor nodded.

"Hey, Jet?" Spike called from his bed. "Thanks."

Jet had to smile. "You relax, buddy. They're gonna get ya out of here before ya know it. They better…I need someone to help me repair the Bebop, and I can't afford a funeral." Both men laughed as Jet slowly made his way back to the Hammerhead later with his leg in a cast.

Jet entered the dark Bebop looking around him., "Well?" came an all too familiar voice. Jet turned toward Faye, who was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed in front of her.

"He's in the hospital now, Faye. He's gonna be fine, and when he get out, I'll APPRECIATE it if you left him alone to recuperate in peace and QUIET!"

Faye shook her head."The idiot.."

"What's that?"

"Jet, he's lucky he wasn't killed. You heard him, he acted like he was going there TO die. Just going off to throw his damn life away without even giving a damn about us. If I were you I would have just left him there to grant his wish."

At that Jet stood up and slammed his fist into the table so hard Faye jumped up and backed away in shock. "Don't YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I'LL JETTISON YOU INTO DEEP SPACE, YOU GOT IT?"

"Jet.."

"Shut up, Faye! You Don't know the real story, all right?"

"What IS the real story then, Jet? I know this guy Vicious was a bastard from his past, but for him to go out and almost get himself killed and not give a damn about us.."

"He DOES give a damn about us! In case you're wondering why we're grounded here, Faye, it's cause of what Vicious and his goons did!"

"Well, why did he keep saying it was HIS fight, Jet? My Redtail got damaged too! YOUR Bebop got wrecked, why wouldn't he let US go with him?"

"Cause he knew Vicious did this to get at him particularly."

"But he hit OUR ships, Jet! Why wouldn't that jerk let US take Vicious out too?"

"Spike didn't want us to put our lives in jeopardy, too. This was HIS fight!"

"Why JUST him? Vicious got our ships, I THOUGHT we were his friends, we got guns, we got your Hammerhead, why did he insist on going alone to go get killed…"

"Faye…do you remember that woman Julia you talked to before?"

"Yeah…."

"Did you know she was Spike's girlfriend?"

"What do you mean was…"

"She's DEAD, Faye!"

Faye stood there stunned. "D…dead.?"

"Yeah, Faye. Julia used to be Vicious's girlfriend. But Vicious abused her and controlled her. She and Spike fell in love, but Vicious found out and threatened to have Spike killed if Julia left him. So Julia abandoned Spike. But when Spike found Julia again, she finally decided she wanted to be with Spike and secretly left Vicious. Spike was planning to bring her on the Bebop with us and marry her in the first town we stopped in. I was gonna be best man…then on the day they were supposed to meet…Vicious found her..he shot her dead." Faye's eyebrows went up. "Yeah. She died right in front of Spike."

"I didn't know."

"Now ya do."

Faye sunk down upon the couch, feeing lower than dirt. "Damn…" she said.

"Yeah. NOW do ya know why?" she nodded, in a daze. "So now that you feel lower than the dirt below this ship, you better not bring it up when he gets back, you got it!" All Faye could do was nod.

"Damn that Vicious to hell…"

A few days later Spike was released from the hospital and was laying upon the couch in the Bebop. Faye came over to see him, causing him to open one of his eye warily. "Hey," he muttered.

"Hey," was all she ended up saying. "So….uh…how are ya feeling?"

"Uggh…like a car ran over my back…and the tracks are still there."

"Last time I looked they weren't," she answered. She leaned against the couch back. "So…ya got him?"

"Yeah. May he fry in hell forever."

"Amen," she said. "Look, Spike…about what I said to you…before you left….well..maybe you're not THAT big of an idiot after all."

Spike managed to sit up a bit. "Man, guess the painkillers didn't wear off yet.I'm hearing things!"

"Very funny," she snapped."Look,I'm doing something that's hard for me to usually do, OK? Do you think you can cut me some slack?" Spike's reply was a sly smile. "Look, Jet told me everything…and I just wanna say…I'm glad you got rid of that bastard. World's a lot better off without him."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"Look Spike….ya want anything right now?"

Spike looked up, surprised. "YOU'RE offering me something? OK, that's it, who are you, and where's the real Faye?"

"Keep this up and you can forget about me trying to be nice. You gonna let me help you or not?"

"The all new Faye Valentine! No, Don't want anything right now."

Jet came in just then. "Take it easy there, Buddy. Doctor says you're gonna be out of action for a while."

"How long a while?"

"Don't know yet. The more ya rest the better chance ya got of getting better, so rest."

Yeah, yeah," Spike mumbled, sitting back down. "Hey, Jet?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever find out what happened to Ed and Ein?"

"Nope.I'm trying to track them down, but so far haven't found any clue."

"Hmm…it's weird. One day she was here, one day she's packing up under our noses, leaves a good bye note, and she and Ein are gone." Spike looked around. "It's..kinda quiet here without them."

Jet looked at him amuzed. "Look out, Spike. It sounds to me like you actually miss them."

Spike sank down on the couch. "I kinda do," he admitted. "I mean…I know I said I hated kids and dogs. But..they grew on me. I wonder what would have possessed them to leave like they did. I thought Ed liked it here."

"Always seemed to me like she did!" Out of the corner of his eye, Jet saw Faye slowly trying to sink away with her head bowed down before slowly sitting on one of the chairs. "Faye?" he asked slowly. "Oh Fa-aye.." he said in a sing-song manner. "Do YOU know anything about Ed's disappearance?"

"Uh…well…I…"

"Faye…talk."

"OK, OK, I did it.I sent Ed away. Guess Ein went with her."

Spike sat up angrily. "You WHAT?"

"I didn't mean to! When I finally remembered who I was and where I used to live I told Ed she had family waiting for her too, and she should go be with him. I told her belonging is the best feeling there is."

"Jet…I'm kinda immobilized here, give her a kick for me!"

"With pleasure!" Jet said, approaching her, "Belonging is the best thing there is. You said that. You REALLY said that? What did ya think this place was, a hotel?" Jet cried out. "You told a 13 year old girl to wander out into nowhere to find this guy that abandoned her in the first place?"

"Look, I thought I was doing the right thing, all right? I was so happy about finally finding my own home.."

"Yeah, how EXACTLY did that pan out, Faye?"

"Hey, I didn't know that it would be torn down, all right? Anyway, I find out where my old home is and I was so happy I told Ed she had a right to feel this way too and she should go find her OWN home!"

"What were WE, chopped liver?"

"Hey, THIS wasn't her home, Jet! Not her REAL home!"

Jet sat down. "It COULD have been," he said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you sent a 13 year old girl out into the middle of nowhere to basically fend for herself until she finds this guy!"

"Of course that's if he doesn't forget about her all over again like he did the 2nd time."

Faye's head snapped up. "What do you mean 'the second time'?"

"Well, YOU had already split to parts unknown. We got word on a bounty, a guy named Applewhite, he kept track of meteors that fall to the Earth. Guy was powerful, he matched both me AND Spike evenly! Well it turns out Ed made up the bounty in order to find him, and when she did he turned out to be her Dad."

"So why get mad at ME, you KNEW where she went."

"You gonna let me finish? When ED went to meet him it looked like they were having a happy reunion at first, and he even offered to take her with him, but then a meteor crashed over some hills,and he and his assistant took off…without Ed! He just left her behind! Next thing we knew, she and Ein disappear. Now you're telling me she left to find a guy that abandoned her AGAIN cause of YOU?"

Faye looked down. "Well…how was I to know she'd do that? I just wanted to help.."

"Next time don't help so much," Jet mumbled. He picked up his toolbox. "I'm gonna go do some repairs on the Bebop.."

"I'll give ya a hand," Spike said about to get up.

"No, you won't. Stay right THERE. The doctor said you can't be moved for a few weeks. I don't need those wounds opening up again. Just stay there and rest." Spike picked up a magazine. "Faye, ya wanna help so much? Come help me. Then we can work on your Redtail."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, call me a sweetheart. Think of this as earning your keep here."

"Very funny.."

"Ya wanna fix it yourself, be my guest!"

Faye stood up. "Coming, Sir," she said sarcastically.

A few days later Jet sent Faye out for some food, using what little money they had in the till. "JUST food Faye! NOTHING else, got it? No dog tracks, no little things on the side, JUST food." Faye made her way down the road until she found the nearest general store. After getting what was on the list that Jet gave to her, she was making her way out when her eyes fell on two faraway figures sitting on a rock. The shapes looked familiar to her, but she couldn't quite make them out very clear. Her curiosity got the better of her and she waked slowly over to the rock, not being able to believe what she was seeing as the shapes became clearer to her.

"Ed? Ein?"

Ed looked up and a huge grin spread over her face. "Faye-Faye!" she called out. "Look, Ein, it's Faye-Faye!" The dog looked up and barked happily.

"Ed? What are you and Ein doing here?"

"We're waiting for Father person to come back!"

"Father person? You mean you found your father?"

"Uh huh. Father person took Ed and Ein on his ship and we've been traveling all over!"

"I see. So, where is he now, Ed?"

"He told Ed and Ein to wait right here on this rock while he went off to chase another meteor with his assistant."

"Well, if you want I'll wait with you. We've all been really worried about you, Ed."

"Worried?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you just took off without telling anyone where you were going."

"Ed left a good bye note on the Bebop."

"Well, you didn't tell them where you went, they were concerned about you."

"Well, Ed didn't even know where Ed was going."

"You didn't?"

"No, Ed saw where Father person went so she went in that direction, and soon she found him again!"

"You traveled all by yourself to find him? Ed, that's kinda dangerous."

"Ed had to find out where she belongs…"

Faye cringed at these same words she remembered saying to Ed. "So….you went to find him cause…you think you belonged with him?"

"Uh huh."

"I see…well..I'm glad you found him," she came over to Ed and set her bags down, leaning against the rock. "So….is your Dad coming back soon?"

"He should. He's been gone for so long."

"How long, Ed?"

"Oh, Ed doesn't know. The sun's gone up and down so many times!" Ein then pawed the ground. "Oh right, Ein! Ed began to draw little lines on the ground for each time the sun went down. That's how long Father person's been away."

Faye counted the lines on the ground. 14. 14 lines! "Wait…you mean…YOU'VE BEEN WAITING ON THIS ROCK FOR OVER 2 WEEKS?"

"Uh huh. But Father person is going to come right back for Ed. He said so."

Faye began to look uncomfortable. "Uh….Ed…I dunno how to tell you this.,…but…I don't think your Father is COMING back."

Ed's face became pale. "Not…not coming back? But Father person SAID he was coming back! He TOLD ED he was!"

"Ed….I think he forgot all about you again. He's not coming back for you at all," Ed's face fell at these words, and Faye felt lower than dirt, knowing SHE was actually the one who made this happen. "Ed…I'm sorry. But he forgot about you. He won't come back. I'm sorry…"

"But…Father person was where Ed belonged. Faye told Ed she had someone waiting for you. Faye Faye said Ed had a place where she belonged. Faye TOLD Ed…" Ed finally broke and she burst into tears, leaning on Faye's shoulder. Faye found herself putting her arms around Ed.

"Ed..I was wrong when I told you that. I had no idea what kind of a person your father was."

"Faye said belonging was the best feeling there is!"

"It is. But Ed, you HAD a place to belong, same way I did. We were right in it the entire time and neither one of us knew it. Ed, you don't belong with that horrible excuse for a Father, you belong in the Bebop, with Spike and Jet. They've been worried about you terribly!"

"Spike person…Jet person…misses Ed and Ein?"

"Very much. They were just asking about you for several nights now! Ed…your father isn't coming back for you. I don't think he even cares about you at all. I was wrong to tell you to find where you belonged, you belonged with Jet and Spike! Come back to the Bebop, Ed. We're not that far away from here. Besides, we need your computer to help us track down bounties."

"Father person used Ed's computer too!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, for helping track down meteors."

"Well, hopefully you can still use it to help us out."

"Yeah, as soon as Ed sets it back up!"

Faye stood up and took the bags. "Come back to the Bebop, Ed. You and Ein. You have people who really miss you and really want you back."

Ed smiled and packed up her computer. "Come on, Ein! We're going back on the Bebop!" Ein barked happily and ran around. "Faye-Faye? Does Spike person and Jet person REALY miss Ed?"

"They really do! Come on back, both of you."

Ed looked back. "Come on, Ein! We're gonna go back to Bebop!"

"Only be careful around Spike, Ed. He got into a dangerous fight with an evil man named Vicious, and he's been heavily wounded, so be careful around him."

"Right!"

A few minutes later Faye stepped back into the Bebop. Jet was guiding Spike back onto the couch with hand while holding his toolbox with the other.

"Spike, you've done enough for right now. Get back on the couch and rest."

"Come on, Jet, we have to do some more work on the ship."

"Spike, you know what the doctor said. You need to rest as much as you can or those wounds are gonna open back up! You did enough for this afternoon, I appreciate your help in fixing the Bebop, but now you need to take a break."

"All right," with a sign he lay back down on the couch as Jet made his way into the kitchen.

"I'll get ya some water."

Spike raised his head. "Hey, Faye. Look, Jet, Faye's actually come back on the ship…and with actual groceries to boot!"

"Well, well, well, ya mean she DIDN'T sneak out and spend it at the dog races after all?"

"Very funny, Jet. Yes, I got the groceries, here," she thrusted them at Jet. Jet looked through them.

"Wait, Faye…why is there DOG FOOD here?"

Spike raised his head. "I didn't think we were THAT bad yet!"

Fsye grinned. "We're not. But there IS a reason for it!" She turned around and gestured, and Jet's and Spike's eyes grew wide.

"Ed! Ein!" Ein ran to Jet and barked happily. Jet reached down and petting him. "Ein! Where've ya been, buddy?"

"He's been with Ed," Ed spoke up. "Ed tried to tell him to go on home, but he insisted on coming."

Jet walked over and hugged Ed. "Well, well, what brings you back to us?"

Faye spoke up. "I found them sitting on a large rock outside of the store. It turns out her no good father abandoned her again!"

Spike sat up. "He WHAT?"

"He left Ed and Ein there, took off with his partner to find some meteors and forgot about her again."

"That no good, disgusting son of a…." Jet said angrily. "Bad enough he did it twice, but THREE times?"

"That damn…"Spike muttered, falling back into the couch. "If I could get up off of this couch I swear to God…"

"Spike, you are NOT getting up! Sit back down on that couch and don't move, you need to rest."

"I found her and brought her back, Jet. I hope that makes up for my role in her going away."

"It does, Faye," he assured her.

"Jet…can Ed and Ein please come back to the Bebop and be a member of it again?"

"Of course you can, Ed! We've been worried about you! You can set your computer back up right over there," he pointed to the huge space that he never bothered to put anything else. "We saved it for ya."

"Yay!" Ed went right to the space and began to set her computer up.

"Ed?" Faye asked. "You said your father kept borrowing your computer?"

"Yep, so he can track down meteorites."

"Huh?" Both Jet and Spike said. "But then how the hell was he able to do it before when he didn't have that computer?" Jet asked. "Ed? Let me see that.." Jet moved next to Ed to see what showed up on her screen. .

Spike sat up. "What's there, Jet?"

"Why that disgusting….these are bank files and accounts! Ed, he's been borrowing your computer to embezzle money!"

"Ya mean he's been using his own daughter?"

"Using her than dumping her the minute he didn't need her anymore."

Spike sat all the way up then. "Jet…you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jet went to his own computer. "I'm way ahead of you buddy…yep, here he is. Bounty on his head….over 40,000 woolongs. Wanted for bank embezzling, and trespassing."

"Add child abandonment to the list!" Spike said. "Dirty bastard…leaving a 13 year old girl to fed for herself three times!"

"My sentiments exactly," Jet said as he typed the information. The bounty immediately shot up. He turned to Faye. "Faye…care to go bounty hunting?" Faye grinned.

"Hang on.." Spike said, about to get up.

"You sit back down, Spike! You can't get up yet, you're not fully healed and I don't wanna go back to the emergency room. Faye and I will go."

Faye grinned smugly and grabbed her gun. "Ready when you are, Jet."

"Ed, stay here and take care of Spike. Make sure he doesn't move from the couch and get him all he needs."

"Right!"

Jet grinned. "Good to have ya back, Ed." He bent down and petted Ein before he and Faye took off in the Hammerhead.

Ed came over to Spike and sat down next to him. "Hey,Spike? Faye Faye told Ed you were hurt bad."

Spike turned to her. "It's not as bad as it was before. Least I can walk for a little bit at a time."

"Does it hurt at all?"

"Still does a bit, but only in certain parts of my leg if I move it too quick." Ed watched for a bit, then went off to Spike's room. A little while later Spike felt something around his body. He looked up to see that Ed had taken his blanket from off his bed and was tucking it around his shoulders. "Ed? What are ya doing?"

"Jet said to watch over you ad take care of you. So Ed is making you more comfortable. Here," she carefully raised his heavily bandaged leg and put a pillow under it.

"Ed, Ed, careful!" Ed gingerly laid his leg back down. "Is that comfortable?"

"Yeah,…yeah it is. Thanks Ed."

"Spike? Faye said a bad man hurt you bad?"

"Yeah…yeah. His name was Vicious. He was a true monstar through and through. He stole, killed, abused his own girlfriend…was straight from hell himself. The final straw was when he killed my girlfriend Julia. Gunned her down right in front of me. That's when I had to take him down! I ddn't care what it took…I knew I had to do it. He coudn;t be allowed to go on anymore."

Ed sat right next to him and listened. "Did ya do it?"

"Yeah….yeah I did. Damn glad I did too."

"Ooooh…Spike? Do you want anything else?"

"Nah…just wanna sleep right now…thanks."

After quite a while Jet and Faye both came back to the Bebop. Spike quickly woke up and raised his head. "Hey," he greeted them. "So, did ya get that son of a,"

"Yep," Jet said. "Guy as usual was made of steel. Didn't know if we'd actually do it."

"Threw eggs at ya again?"

"Yeah."

"So, how'd ya do it?"

"Actually it was Faye. She used her 'feminine charm' to distract ,if you will. Once his eyes were otherwise occupied it was pretty easy to shoot his throwing arm and overtake him," he took an envelope out of his pocket and threw it to Spike. "Here ya go, your share of the bounty."

"Thanks. So, it took ya this long to get him?"

"Well, as soon as Faye did her thing it didn't take too long at all. But that's not the real reason we took longer than usual. Is that we stopped at the City Hall after the police station," he took out some papers from his pocket." here," he knelt down to her level. "The reason Faye and I were late is that we were doing something. See, we did get your father and he's in jail right now for stealing, trespassing, and abandoning you. But you can't be without a guardian, after all, you're only 13. So I went to City Hall and had adoption papers drawn up," he gave Ed the copies of the papers. "Faye signed as a witness. So, you're my legal daughter now, Ed. No one can take you away from the Bebop again."

Ed's face slowly broke into a huge smile. "Papa?" Jet smiled as Ed threw herself into his arms. "PAPA! My Papa!"

Spike smiled smugly from his place on the couch. "She's all yours….Papa."

"Keep talking, Spike. That makes you her uncle now!"

Before Spike could blink Ed was running to him. "UNCLE SPIKE!"

"Whoa, whoa,NOT THERE, NOT THERE, NOT THERE!" He called out. Ed quickly switched sides and threw her arms around the side that was not bandaged.

"Uncle Spike!" At first Spike stiffened. But then he slowly relaxed and smiled.

"Aw.,..what the hell. Come here, you!" he put one arm around Ed and hugged her tight to him, while mussing her hair, causing her to giggle. Faye had to lean against the couch with a sly grin of her own.

"Enjoy your new niece, Uncle Spike."

Spike grinned back to her. "Say…uh…Ed…did you say hi to your Aunt Faye-Faye?"

"Wha.." Faye asked before Ed came at her.

"AUNT FAYE-FAYE!" she threw her arms around Faye's waist before Faye could say anything.

"I'll get you for this, Spike," she muttered.

"What's wrong with you? You're the one who wanted to find her family. Well, now you got a ready made niece! Small family, but one all the same!"

Fye looked at Ed whio was still hugging her, and her face smield a bit. "Yeah…."

"Aunt Faye-Faye said belong is the best thing there is!"

Faye then smiled at her. "It sure is, Ed," she hugged her new niece to herself. "And don't you ever forget it."

A few months later Spike was finally well enough to get up and move around, to his great relief. To an active person like Spike, to be asked to sit still for a long period of time was like pure torture for him. He was going over his martial arts moves when Ed and Ein came into the room. For a while Ed stood and watched Spike as he stretched and kicked. She then began to slowly copy him. She imitated the way he held his arms, the way he bent and kicked his legs. After a while Spike noticed out of the corner of his eye. He slowly kicked the air, watching Ed do the same thing. He did it a second time, seeing Ed do the same. He looked like he was gonna do it a third time, but he only kicked halfway before he quickly put his foot back down. Unfortunately Ed didn't catch that and kicked all the way, causing Spike to grin.

"Ya like what you see, Ed?"

"Oooh. Ho, ho, yeah!" Ed smiled. "Unce Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you teach Ed to do that?"

"Do what?"

"That! Punches, kicks, hi-ya! Ed wants to learn to do that too! Please, Uncle Spike, teach Ed how to do that! Ed wants to learn to be a cowgirl!"

Spike came over to her. "Ed.."

"Please, Uncle Spike! Ed really wants to learn! Ed wants to be fearless Cowgirl someday, like you!"

Spike knelt down to her. "Ed…believe me, ya don't wanna be EXACTLY like me. I've done some things in the past I'm not too proud of..I'll explain them when you're old enough to understand."

"But Uncle Spike is a brave cowboy now! Ed wants to be a fearless strong cowgirl!"

"Ed, being a cowboy, or a cowgirl doesn't make you fearless. Everyone gets scared once in a while."

"Even you?"

"Yeah. I admit I do get scared. Ya can't really show it in the heat of a battle, but I do get scared. I was scared when I fought Vicious. I know I had to, but at the same time I was afraid I might not see Jet again…or you."

"So…I guess even bounty hunters get scared?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"But ya know what?"

"What?"

"I think that Vicious was even more scared!"

Spike had to chuckle "Ya know…I doubt it."

"But Ed still wants to learn. Can you teach Ed? Please teach Ed!"

Spike stood up. "Well…OK. But you can't learn this overnight. It takes a lot of practice and a lot of training. I practice every night You have to take this one step at a time, learn every step, control every movement," Ed nodded. "The most important thing is you have to relax your body. You can't be tense. Your body has to be calm and relaxed, like water."

"Water, Uncle Spike?"

"Yeah. Haven't you ever seen a waterfall? You know when the water starts out all calm and relaxing and fluid, but then when it gets to the waterfall it falls down and crashes to the rocks below in powerful foam? Well jet-kune-do is kinda like that. If you're relaxed and calm you can take people by surprise when they try to sneak up on you."

Ed's eyes went wide. "Ooooh!"

"You have to relax your body, don't be tense."

"Oh…relax the body. Don't be tense."

"Right. Tell ya what, I'll start giving you lessons right after dinner tomorrow, all right?"

"OK!" Ed then gave Spike a huge hug. "Thank you, Uncle Spike! Do you think Ed can someday be a Cowgirl just like her family?"

"Well…you're not old enough to hold a gun yet.."

"But I can teach her how when she is," Faye broke in, coming into the room.

"Oh boy. Uncle Spike is gonna teach Ed martial arts, Aunt Faye Faye is gonna teach her how to use a gun! What do you think, Ein?" Ein barked his reply.

"Careful, guys," Jet said coming in. "You know what we're starting to sound like? A family."

Spike took a look around him. "Ya know Jet…I think we are the weirdest family I've ever seen!"

"But we're a family, all the same!"

(end of part one. The Bleach cross over begins in the next chapter. This one is only the prologue)


	2. Session 28: Let's Get It Started

(disclaimer: I don't own either Cowboy Bebop or Bleach. If you don't think having the Bleach characters here makes sense, I'd like to point out…neither does the Bleach manga right now)

**Session 28- Let's Get It Started**

"Bounty! Bounty!" Ed called out a few days later as the loud beeping of her computer delivered its message all throughout the Bebop. Spike, Faye, and Jet quickly raced into the main room to check it out.

"What is it, Ed?" Jet quickly asked. He looked at the computer. "Hmm….says here these goons made off with heavy artillery rifles, worth over half a million dollars to the military!"

"Is that right?" Spike asked.

"Yeah…" he gave a low whistle. "Bounty here is over half a million woolongs!"

Spike sat up with a start and edged closer to the computer. "We'll take it!"

"Heh, knew that would get your attention! How about you, Faye? You in?"

"Do you REALLY have to ask?" Faye smiled sensually and loaded up her gun. "Let's go!"

"Ed, can you track down these guys and find out where they were seen?"

"Uh huh!"

"Do it then. Then you and Ein stay here, we'll be back soon."

"Right! Bring Ed a souvineer, Papa!"

Following the leads supplied by Ed they found themselves in New Orleans, where they landed their ships.

"OK, well, these guys couldn't have gotten too far."

"Yeah, traveling around with huge sacks would DEFINITELY call some attention to themselves. My guess is that they're waiting for a ride of some kind."

"Hmm…where would you wait for a ride and not call too much attention to yourself?" Jet brought up a map on his cell phone. "Let's see…the military base is right there…"

"Well…I think there's a sports store right over there.." Spike pointed. "Kinda depends on how much they love the Saints…"

"No…there's no place at a sports store to set down huge bags, that might call attention…there's a restaurant around here…"

"Another one right over there.." Spike pointed.

"I dunno, that looks to fancy…what we gottta figure out is where these guys can go that's nonchalant and where no one would really pay attention to them…"

Faye rolled her eyes. "A BAR, Jet?"

"A bar!" Jet and Spike said to each other. "Good thinking!"

"Let's split up," Jet said. "There are three bars along the base. With those buldging bags they couldn't have been able to carry them for a long time, so my guess is they're in one of these places. Faye, you take this one. Spike, take this one, and I'll take this one. And if you find any of them then contact the others."

Faye landed her RedTail outside of the bar Jet told her to look in. Conceling her gun in the pockets of her shawl she sauntered in pretending to be a normal customer. "Hi!" she smiled cheerfully to the bartender.

The bartender looked up and gave a huge grin. "Well, good afternoon, Miss. What can I get you?"

"Can I have a saki, please?" she smiled as the drink was handed to her. She turned around on her barstool and took in the sight around her. To the left and nearest the door were two old guys playing cards.

"Straight flush," one man in a straw hat said.

"Not so fast there, four aces!" His friend un a baseball cap stared open mouthed as he grabbed the cash on the table. "See ya next payday!"

"Comenab it, Antonio! That's the third game ya won! Ya must have some sneaky trick you're doing!"

"Nope, not one. Just dumb lick!"

"I tell ya, ever since Jobhin went to meet his maker, you been winning all the hands he did! He taught ya something, I know he did!"

"He dang near taught me nothing ya sore loser!"

"Yeah right, I'll find out your secret sooner or later!"

Faye shook her head at the two old men and her eyes darted over to the stool next to her, Her sight took in a young woman who was seated there, drinking the same kind of saki Faye was drinking. It was all Faye could do not to stare.

For one thing, the woman was beautiful! She was very tall and slender…but her chest was big! Even bigger than Faye's. Mist have gotten implants or something…no question. Her hair was a lovely shade of deep strawberry blonde, and fell down her waist in waves. Her eyes were a piercing blue framed by heavy dark lashes and she had a tiny birthmark on her chin near the left side of her mouth. She was dressed in tan kacki pants and a sleeveless pink shirt. The woman looked at Faye and gave a small smile. She had a pleasant smile, the kind that would make you want to smile back. So Faye did. "Good saki," Faye said to her.

"Hmm…it's delicious," the woman agreed. "I don't think I've tasted saki this good since Japan."

"Oh…are you from Japan?"

"No, but I've been there a number of times. Particularly Kurakawa Town. Have you even been there?" Faye shook her head. "So, do you come here to this bar often?"

"No, in fact this is my first time here myself. Let's just say I'm here on assignment. By the way, do you know anything about the theft of expensive military guns that happened about an hour ago?"

The woman's eyes went wide. "Military guns? Oh no, I haven't. I just got here myself in fact."

"Visiting friends?"

"Oh no…," the woman looked down at her saki. "All the people I know are in Kawakura Town…but there was a but of a misunderstanding and…well, I don't think too many of them want anything to do with ME right now…I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Oh…dark past?"

"Yeah…very dark."

"But a familiar one I bet."

"Well,not unless you're in a Special Force Group."

Faye's head snapped up. "You're in the military?"

"Well, not what you would call a normal one. We never used guns ourselves, we used swords."

"Swords?"

"Yeah, we all have specially trained swords that we use in our branch. It's VERY special."

"Well, I have to admit, I;ve never run into a military that uses swords instead of guns before."

"Not too many people have heard of us, actually. I'm actually a former Lieutenant."

"Really? A Lieutenant?"

"Uh huh. Vice Captain of the 10th Squad."

"10th, huh? How many Squads does this military have?"

"13 actually."

Faye stared long and hard at her seatmate. "And you're a Vice Captain? Really?"

"Well…I was…I actually left the service last night…been traveling around, trying to figure out what I'm going to do next…"

"Why did you leave? You have a falling out with your Captain or something?"

"With…with my….oh no…no. ," she vehemently denied. "No,nothing like that, and definitely not with my Captain! I did have kind of a falling out…but it was with another Captain. One of the meanest, cruelest person you could ever meet. This man…if you can call him a man..he never smiles, he's so stuck to the rules he can't even treat his own SISTER warmly, and he cares more about being a Captain than he does everything else! He'll threaten you with nothing short of death if you break ONE rule, and his own Vice Captain hates him!"

Faye whistled. ":Tough military…but I'm with you 100 percent. People like that, all stick to the rules like they are, never wanting to see things from other's point of view, as long as they stick to thier precious rules…"

"Isn't THAT the truth? All that Captain knows how to do is be a killjoy and make anyone who tries to follow their heart feel miserable."

"Yeah, I'm with you on that! Who needs stuffy rules and sticks-in-the-muds! Here's lookin at you!" she raised her glass and clinked it against Rangiku's.

" But why were you asking me about those guns? Are YOU in the military?"

Faye chuckled. "Hardly," she pulled out her own gun. Actually, I'm a Bounty Hunter. The police are asking half a million Woolongs in nice crisp dollar bills, and I'm planning on capturing those crooks, hauling then into the police station, and collecting that money. Well…me and my partners are."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They're not here right now, they're busy scoping out other places these goons might be. I was assigned to stake out here."

"That sounds exciting, being a bounty hunter. In a way it kind of sounds like what my military branch used to do."

"Well…when there are bounties around to catch, than sure. But you have to kind of wait for them to come to you, or check out the police blotters to see if there are any and how much money the police offer. Otherwise you pretty much drift in space."

"Oh!" Suddenly the woman sat straight up. "Well…we haven't officially met, have we?"

"No, we haven't."

The woman stuck her hand out. "I'm Rangiku Matsimoto."

"Faye Valentine."

Rangiku shook her hand. "Well, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Faye narrowed her eyes. "Rangiku Matsimoto? Are you related to a guy named Whitney Haggis Matsimoto?"

"Not that I know of. Why, someone from your past?"

"Yeah…a real jerk. Con artist to the extreme."

"Really?"

The bartender came over to them then. "Excuse me? I couldn't help but overhear you. Did you say you were looking for suspicious people?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, those guys over by that table way in the back…they came in a while ago with huge sacks on their backs, and they haven't moved from that table. The just ordered their drinks and snapped at us to leave them alone. Been here an hour and that;s all they ordered."

Faye grinned at him. "Thanks." Giving her new friend the 'one minute' sign she carefully sauntered closer to the table, being careful not to be noticed, and evesdropped on their conversation.

"OK, boys," said one of them, obviously the leader of he pack, "You remember the plan, right? We wait for Frankie to come by in the armored car, once he gets here he's gonna beep the horn twice, and that's our signal. Once we hear that we all go outside very casually. Remember, don't draw attention to yourself. We all go out two at a time, make believe you gotta go to the bathroom, or ya want to get some air or something, very nonchalant. But remember, HIDE the bags!"

Faye then quietly walked to the other side of the bar and got Spike on her cell phone. "Hey, Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"I found a few of those guys here at my bar. They're waiting for some guy named 'Frankie", he;s got the armored car that's gonna take them and the guns."

"Well..just so happens I se an armored car parked here in my own bar. Think I'll see if I can find this guy. I'll let Jet know too."

Faye rang off and went to the bar. "Hey, listen," she said to her new friend. "it's was really great to meet you, and I hoe we get to see each other again soon, but.." she took out her gun. "I gotta go to work right now. I suggest you ad the bartender get behind the counter, cause this is gonna get messy," she sauntered back to the table before Rangiku could answer just in time to hear one of the gang say shakily,

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"I got kinda a funny feeling about all this…"

"Aw, you had a funny feeling about what you ate for lunch today! I tell ya we got this in the bag! Nothin…and I mean absolutely nothing on Earth can possibly stop us from getting away scot free!"

"But boss, people are out there lookin for us all over, we got bounties on our heads."

The boss slammed his fist on the table. "THANK you, Chuck! I was WONDERING why the post office had such nice pictures of us up on their walls, but I couldn't QUITE put my finger on it! Listen to ya, all yellow like a damn canary! What's the matter with you? Aren't you ashamed?"

"I dunno."

"Look, Mr. Worrywart, I tell you we ain't got nothing to worry about. Nothin at all. Cause you know, and I know, and everyone here knows that even if we got bounties on our heads we got the goods," he put his foot on the sack underneath his feet.. "in fact there was only one bounty hunter we ever HAD to worry about. But he's DEAD. You got it? He's dead. He's deceased, he's pushing up daises, he's resting in peace! He's having a cigarette with God in Heaven. And we all know he was the best of the best, the greatest of the greats. Quite possibly the greatest bounty hunter of all time, but as ya know he and Vicious did each other in, they massacred each other, he got Vicious, Vicious got him. He's DEAD! Got it? So we don't have to worry no more!"

One of the men gave a long low whistle. "Still can't believe HE finally got Vicious! Man, after all this time of him making life harder for the rest of us ordinary crooks.."

"You're tellin me!" came another guy. "I actually came face to face with Vicious myself!"

"Ya did?"

"Yeah. I saw him and his gang smuggle some red eye. Luckily they were in a hurry, but not before he gave me a close shave with his sword and warned me in a chilly voice to never forget him…" the guy lifted up his shirt collar and everyone gasped at the large red scar that was there.

"Oh man, you're lucky you got out WITH your life!"

"Yeah, don't I know it!"

"Well, it doesn't surprise me that Spike got him. You ask me he was the only one that could have. I myself had a run in with him…"

"With Vicious?"

"No, with Spike! Man, Spike Spegal…found out why they call him the best. He caught me in a robbery with my old gang, knocked me out cold with some uber quick moves. Never saw it coming! That's why I got a crown and two porcelion teeth!"

Some other guys whistled. "Man, and you lived through that?"

"Just barely."

"Respect!"

"But boss?"

"What IS it?"

"Suppose Spike was training a lacky, if ya to take his place when he died?"

"Suppose you shut up! Even if he was there's no way that lacky could EVER be as good as him! Anyone who can take down Vicious has to be the best of the best! In fact, I propose a toast!" he raised up his beer glass. "To Spike, who helped take down the most dangerous man I the universe! May he rest in peace!"

"To Spike!" the others cried, raising their glasses. Faye gave a devious 'if they only knew' smile and straightened out her shawl. Action time!

She sauntered over to their table, concealing her gun. "Hi," she said seductively.

The men looked at her and grinned foolishly. "Hi," the boss said, nudging his men who were straightening their hair and clothes.

"I was wondering if you could help me…"

"Well, wonder no more, Babe. So…What's a cute thing like you doing in a place like this?"

"Well, this is my first time here and wouldn't you know,I got myself lost! And my ship broke down outside. I was kinda hoping that one of you would give me a ride…"

"Sure, sure we can! Actually my boys and I are waiting for a ride ourselves. But…there's always room for one more! Tell ya what..while we wait, why don't we all get to know each other?"

"Thought you'd never ask…" Faye said bringing out her pistol. "put your hands in the air and don't make any sudden moves, understand?"

"Oh geez,a BOUNTY HUNTER!" Check cried out. "I told ya,boss, I TOLD ya!"

"SHUT UP AND START FIRING! SHE;S A WOMAN,WE CAN BEAT HER!" Quickly Faye ducked behind a table, turned it over, and started firing. The men fired back. Luckily Faye was able to dodge the bullets and quickly move from table to table while firing as quick as she could. Several of the men were quicker, though, and she almost got nicked quite a number of times before she ducked and rolled to the next table. Taking good aim she managed to shoot the gun out of the crook nearest to her.

"YOOWW! Boss, boss, she;s gotta be a protegie of Spike!"

"I TOLD ya he had one, boss!" Chuck said.

"QUIET! Do ya SEE her doing karate? "

"She just shot the gun out of my hand!"

"Did ya forget we got a million more where that came from?" He pointed to the bags. "Grab!"

One of the men backed himself into the bar. "Hey, Mister, we don't allow no fighting in here!" The guy responded by shooting the bottles right behind him. "Uh….have a nice fight!" the bartender said before ducking down.

Meanwhile a burly crook managed to dodge the gunfire and was coming At Faye with the bottom of his gun aimed squarely at her head with the sole purpose of knocking her out…when he suddenly felt a hand close around his wrist, hard. He whipped his head around and found he was staring straight into the face of Rangiku! Quickly she pulled his arm around his back and kicked him right in the middle of the spine, causing him to go down hard.

"Leave my friend alone!" she cried out.

Faye turned her head and saw how close she came to a concussion. She thanked Rangiku with her eyes, which Rangiku answered with a wink.

"ANOTHER one?" the bass said.

"Another bounty hunter?" Chuck said.

"Aw, geez, and THAT one looks like she been to the plastic surgen! Come on boys, get that one too!"

One of the goons turned around quick…and got a good look at Rangiku's chest, for a moment struck stiff."!" he said.

"JIM!" He turned quick to the sound of his bosses' voice, "don't stand there, idiot!" He quickly got out of his stupur and aimed right at Rangiku, but Faye managed to se him in time and shot him in the arm. Rangiku turned around…and one of the crooks took that opportunity to seize her from behind and back her into the bar.

"So…thought you could get a little smart on us, huh?"

"You'd better let GO of me if you know what's good for you!"

"Yeah, right! Ya talk tough, and maybe ya got in a few good shots, but if you think you can intimidate ME with that bod of yours the same way you intimidatd Jim who's a clear cut idiot anyway, you got another think comin! A bounty hunter that might be cut to look like Dolly Parton is still a bounty hunter!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, those big fake boobs you got there aren't gonna cause me to go all struck like a dummy! How many bounties did ya have to get in order to pay for them?"

Rangiku's face glared at him. "For your information, these are REAL, you jerk!"

The guy snickered. "Yeah, right! You got me believing that THOSE things are real? Yeah, and I'm Prince Charming! Now look, Cinderella, this is no ball," he pulled out his gun. "And this ain;t no glass slipper…"

"What a coincidence.." Rangiku then reached behind her and pulled out a flat black case. Opening it she took out a sword unlike anything anyone had ever seen. Faster than anyone could blink she had spun the crook around and held the sword to his throat. "I have no glass slipper either. Now, are you gonna surrender, or are we going to talk more?"

"You better not cut me, bitch!"

"THAT'S it!" she kicked him hard in the back and stepped on his spine as soon as he went down. H tried to shake her off but found he couldn't.

"What the…"

Using her sword she carved a big R on the back of his short. "There! A little reminder of who I am!"

"Oh that's IT, ya slut!" He stood up. "NOW it's ON!" He jumped over the bar and seized a knife. "THIS is how ya like it, HUH? This is how ya wanna play? Let's play, slut!" Rangiku put her sword up. "Yeah…ya ain't gonna be like that when I chop off that plastic. How many sheep gotta be shard in the winter to make ya a sweater, huh?" Thy clashed blades as hard as they could, but the guy soon realized it was a BAD idea to challenge her. Every time he brought down his knife she stopped it, every swish she did he was lucky to even duck! They ran all about the bar going at each other, but it seemed like she was always on step ahead of him! He tried to take her from behind, but she wheeled around almost as if she was expecting him too! He soon found himself disarmed and dangling from his shoelaces on the fan She ran back to Faye. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, thanks for covering me….wow, I didn't know you could do that! Is that something they teach you in the military?"

"Yep…it takes lots of training and a lot of practice."

"Rangiku, look out behind you!" One crook was coming at her from the back waving a pocket knife of his own…..and Rangiku proceeded to backhand him without even turning around, causing Faye's eyes to go wide as saucers! Another guy tried to get the jump on her, Faye shot the gun clear out of his hand. Rangiku then turned around, picked up his gun, threw it in the air and sliced it in half with her sword. The guy immediately dropped to his knees.

"Don't cut me…don't cut me, girl…don't cut me!"

Meanwhile Spike had contacted Jet regarding Faye's message and was casually walking over from table to table at his own bar trying to catch snippets if conversation.

"Damn it, Farnkie, ya did it again!" Spike's ears perked up at the mention of the name and quickly did an about face, waking back over to the table. He peaked at the hand of cards the guy nearest him was holding while at the same time picking up a piece of chicken from the plate.

"4 of diamonds on the 8 of hearts," he said to the guy.

"Hey, thanks," the guy said turning around…and slowly going as pale as death.

"Good chicken," Spike said.

The guy dropped his cards and pointed with a shaking hand. "S….S…S..S…Sp…Sp….Spike Speigal?"

"In the flesh."

"But…how….but…you,…you…you're supposed to be DEAD!"

"Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

The guy then stood up along with his friend, but before he could say or do anything Spike nailed him with an uppercut to the jaw and hoisted him up by his shirt. "That your armored car out in front?"

The second guy grabbed a sack underneath his own table and began to rush for the door, only to come face to face with Jet. "Where are ya going?" he asked. "Ooh…nice bag. Is it for me?" He grabbed it before the guy could blink and opened it up, giving a long low whistle. "Well, well, you opening up a store? Hey, Spike, look what the nice men left to us!" The guy tried to escape but Jet grabbed him with his armored arm. "Stay right there, you!"

Spike threw his man over to Jet. "Great, here's another one for ya. Seems to know us personally."

"Well, didn't know we were celebrities! How;s about I give ya an autograph?"

Spike saw another guy start to scramble into the car,and he and Jet followed, taking their prisoners. The driver got on the phone. "Frankie to boss, Frankie to boss! Mayday, mayday, abort mission abort mission…" he tried to lock the door…too late! Spike swing it open as Jet threw the two prisoners into the back.

"Hey," he gave his trademark smug smile. "Nice car ya got here! Hope ya don't mind if I borrow it…" Frankie tried to start the motor but with one punch in just the right place Spike managed to knock Frankie out cold. Pulling Frankie out he passed him to Jet. "don't worry, I'll bring this right back!"

Meanwhile in Faye's bar the boss had by now gotten pretty fed up. Throwing away his gun he pulled one out from the sack and aimed it square at Rangiku.

"What are ya doing, Boss?" Chuck asked.

"I'm going after those implants!" The Boss said, positioning the gun at Rangiku's chest. "All that cheap silicone is gonna go spillin all over the floor, and while that distracts them we sneak out! OK, Miss Tutti-Frutti, say good bye to your rooties!" he pulled the trigger but before Faye could warn her Rangiku spun around and used the blade of her sword to block the bullets. Bending down to pick them up she casually strolled over to the Boss.

"I believe these are yours…" before she threw them at his feet and punched him so hard he went sailing across the room. Chuck dashed out from his pace at the table

"Boss!" To his relief he saw his boss stagger to his feet. Chuck threw his gun to him …just in time to hear the horn beep twice outside! "Oh, thank GOD!" Chuck said.

"Grab the loot and let's boot!" All the goons that weren't knocked out continued to shoot at Faye and Rangiku. Faye managed to shoot a gun out of one person's hand, while Rangiku took another one down. As Chuck reached the door…suddenly the tall form of Spike blocked it!

"Yo."

"Uh….uh….hah…uh….Boss….Boss…" he glanced at his boss who was still trying to dodge Faye's bullets. "Boss?"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"That guy…Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Was he really tall?"

"Yeah."

"Did he have dark black…kinda poofy hair in an afro?"

"Yeah."

"And…uh…was he dressed in a dark blue leisure suit?"

"Usually…"

"And he's dead? You';re SURE he's dead?"

"YES!"

"Uh…do you believe in ghosts, Boss?"

"What?" the Boss then turned around…to be greeted by what Chuck was seeing.

Spike leaned in close. "Boo."

"Yeeeeeahhh…Boss….it's….it's…you're a…you're a….you're a GHOST!"

"Oh man, the Spirit of Spike Spegal's come back to haunt us!" Another guy cried throwing down his gun and running into the bathroom. "He can't stop the bounty hunting even when he's dead!"

Spike went over to Jim. "Here's how dead I am!" he picked up Jim. "Can a ghost do this?"

"Uh…."

"How about this?" He let go of Jim and did a flying roundhouse kick, knocking him clean out the door and right in front of Jet, who proceeded to slap a pair of cuffs on him.

"Oh man, there is NO STOPPING this guy! Quick!" the boss called out to his gang. "Get him, grab him, everybody, get him!" Immidiately the men all began to surround Spike as Faye and Rangiku ran under the table to grab the sacks.

One guy tried to do a flying kick….which Spike easily blocked, counting with a spinning roundhouse kick of his own which sent the guy flying into two tables. Another guy pulled out his gun, but before he could blink Spike pulled out his and shot him in the arm. "Who's next?" he asked with a smirk.

Another guy threw down his gun and came at him with his switchblade. Spike ducked and dodged each swipe, tiring the guy out easily. Finally Spike threw a right hook followed by a front kick which bright him to his knees. All he had to do after that was raise his hand and the guy quickly threw down the switchblade and raised his arms in surrender. Jet came out of the bathroom just then with the guy who had dashed in there. "Don't think you're gonna have to bother with THIS one, Spike."

"Some more to add to our collection," Spike answered, gesturing to the unconscious bodies around him. Finally one guy jumped at Spike. Spike flipped him up and over his shoulder, but the guy got up easily and started throwing kicks which Spike blocked and blocked Spike's punches as well until Spike was able to catch him off guard and smack his nose, breaking it.

Meanwhile the Bass was making off with all the loot he could possibly carry and was hading for the door….only to be blocked by Jet's huge body. "Well, well, don't tell me you're leaving right in the middle of the party. It's rude."

The Boss sat down the sack and pulled out one of the guns. "Says you, baldy. I suggest ya bug out of here, Buster!" He wanted to say more but Jet's huge arm tightened around his neck. "Mind repeating that?" He tightened the grip so he couldn't. "Didn't think so. Now if ya don't mind I'll just be taking these, and letting ya join your friends!"

"I got it, Jet," Spike took the Boss and Chuck by the scruff of the necks and lead them to the car."You got the right to remain silent, you got the right to speak with a lawyer. In the event ya can't afford one…TOO DAMN BAD! Now get in the car!"

"I told ya, Boss! I told ya he was still alive, I told ya we had to worry…"

"SHUT UP!" Jim cried out.

"SHUT IT, CHUCK, GET IN THE CAR!" The Boss yelled, kicking Chuck into the car ahead of him.

Jet came back into the bar then and gave a long low whistle at what he saw around him- the overturned tables, the number of men around him still beaten to unconsciousness that Spike was hauling up one by one and flinging into the armored car. "Damn, Faye, you did all this?"

"Well, actually, I had some help from my new friend here," she said, gesturing to Rangiku, who came forward. "Rangiku Matsimoto, this is Jet Black." Jet shook her hand.

"Well, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too."

Jet looked all around him. "Man, you helped do all of this?"

"She's actually a former military Lieutenant, Jet!"

"A Military Lieutenant? You? Really?" she nodded. "Well! I'm even MORE pleased to meet you!" Spike had come up to them and cleared his throat by then.

"Oh…ah…Spike, Rangiku. Rangiku, Spike," Faye said. Rangiku shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Spike."

"Nice ta meet ya too," Spike said. "You a bounty hunter?"

"Well, no,"

"She's actually a former military Lieutenant, Spike."

"Really? From where?"

"Actually it's a Special Forces Unit," Faye explained. "They don't even use guns!"

"Huh?" Both Jet and Spike asked.

"Yeah, they use swords!" Rangiku took out hers, and Spike whistled.

"Can I see that?" Rangiku handed it to Spike, who looked at it and whistled. "Ya know, I don't think I ever saw a sword like this before!"

Rangiku took it back."It's a special sword, only members of our military get them."

"Ooooh….uuugh…." the guy on the chandelier finally came to."Hey…what…HEEEELP….HEEEEELP, get me down!"

Spike looked up and grinned. "Well, well, well, now look at you, a really nice celing decoration if I ever saw one! How'd you get up there anyway?"

"That bitch down there hung me up! Keep her away from me, she's crazy! Just get me DOWN!"

"Sure!" Spike said, taking out his gun and carefully aiming at his pants. One shot to the belt buckle and he came down. Spike pulled him up. "Now, you should know how to talk to Ladies, bud! That word isn't nice…"

":I don;t care, did ya see what she did…" Spike then punched him in the jaw.

"Now say you're sorry!"

"Iggh…oh yeah, like I'm gonna…" he was interrupted by another bow.

"Say you're sorry!"

"OK,OK, I'm sorry!"

"Let's go," Spike said. "the police will be glad to teach you some good manners! I think he's the last one, Jet."

"Great, let's help clean this place up and head to the police station with our presents," he turned to Rangiku. "You sure you never been a bounty hunter?"

"No," she admitted."But I have to admit, this is silimar to what we used to do in the military."

"Well, why don't ya come with us down to the police station? We can split the bounty four ways."

"Really?"

"Sure, after all you helped get these crooks, you should get some of the reward."

"Thank you very much!"

Faye went over to where her large suitcase was. "Here, I'll get this, you can get in my RedTail…"she started to pick it up…and found it incredibly heavy. She tugged and struggled with it. "Ooof…oof…what do you HAVE in here?"

"Oh, mainly just clothes."

"UUugh…what did they give you in that military, a suit of armor?"

Rangiku smiled and went over to the suitcase, easily lifting it up like it was nothing, while Fay looked on incrediously.

When they got to the police station Jet received the bounty from the police and took it outside, where they split it four ways. "Thanks a lot for your help," Jet said to Rangiku

"Yeah, definitely appreciate it and so do our stomachs. Hope we get to s ya again." Jet and Spike waked back to their ships, while Rangiku and Faye stood around the police station.

"So, where are you gonna go now?"

"Oh, I don't know, I was thinking of getting a hotel room somewhere."

"A hotel room? So you don't have anyone to stay with.."

"Well, I used to…but I don't think she really wants to have anything to do with ME right now…"

"Oh, you don't wanna get a hotel anywhere HERE! The rooms are terrible, the room service stinks, and the food is terrible. Why Don't you come back with us?"

"Oh,can I? Can I really? Oh, but…I don't want to impose.."

"Oh you wont be imposing, honest. These guys are VERY generous, they let ME stay with them, no problem. They'll definitely do the same for you. With your fighting skills, you'll be a great bounty hunter, you've got a lot of potential. Come on, I hate to leave you here." She pointed to her Redtail. "Come on, hop in, come back to the Bebop with us."

Spike saw Rangiku go into the Redtail. "Faye?" H called out, Fay walked over to him. "I hope you're just giving her a ride to a hotel!"

"Spike, for once will you have a heart? She doesn't have anyplace else to go. Besides, Spike, look at what she DID for us! Look at this bounty, LOOK at the size of it!"

"Uh huh…the question is, Fay, are you concerned more about her…or the bounty?"

"Honest, Spike, it's like you have a lead hart."

"Well forgive me for pointing out the obvious, Faye…BUT WE BARELY HAVE ENOUGH FOOD FOR FOUR PEOPLE AND A DOG! HOW ARE WE GONNA FEED ONE MORE?"

"Hey, we have enough for right now.."

"Yeah, right NOW, that's the main word. Are you forgetting this is Jet's ship? YOU made yourself at home just like that, but will HE tolerate you doing it again?"

"Yes, this IS my ship," Jet said, coming over to them. "And I say she can stay on it for at least a week."

:"Jet.."

"Spike, we DO have enough for food for right now, and we do owe her, I don't know if we could have gotten them all without her! I say she can stay for a week and prove herself." Spike stared for a moment and put his hands up in mock surrender before heading back to the Swordfish.

"Fine,but she bunks with you, Faye!"

"Fine," Faye went back to the RedTail.

"Is there a problem?" Rangiku asked.

"No, just Spike being Spike, as usual. You'll get used to him."

"So, is there anyone else on the team?"

"Well, there's Ed. She's Jet's adopted daughter and me and Spike's adopted neice. She's rather fightly and extremely playful…yet she's a brilliant computer hacker. She's the one that helps find the bounties, and she can hack into anything!"

"Really?"

"And there's our pet dog Ein."

"Oh I love dogs!"

When they reached the Bebop they sailed into the ship and landed. "Well, welcome to the Bebop," Faye said., "It's not much to look at I know, but its our home."

Immidiately Ed ran out to meet them. "Papa! Uncle Spike! Aunt Faye-Faye!" She jumped unto each of their arms and Jet handed her a Pinoko while Spike Grinned and gave her a comic book."Thank you, Papa! Thank you, Uncle Spike!" She looked at Faye's guest as she came out of the RedTail. "Hi! You're pretty!"

Rangiku giggled. "Thank you."

"Ed, this is our new friend, Rangiku. She's gonna be staying here a while."

"Rangiku?" Ed smiled and began to dance around her. "Rangiku! Rangiku! Rangiku! Rangiku!"

She giggled. "Nice to meet you, Ed," Ein ran up and started to bark. Rangiku knelt down and extended her hand. Ein sniffed it and happily let Rangiku pet him.

"Ein likes you!" Ed said cheerfully.

"Oh, he's so cute!"

"Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Spike and Jet headed for the kitchen. "Matsimoto?" Spike asked. "Funny, she doesn't LOOK Japanese."

"Maybe she's only half Japanese."

"Could be."

"Anyway, she's Faye's guest. I gotta prepare dinner. With this hefty bounty I think I can put beef into the bell peppers this time."

"Just hope there's enough for five there."

"There is."

Later Jet had prepared five dishes of bell peppers and beef. They were all sitting down to eat when Rangiku lifted up her head. "Excuse me, Jet? But haven't we forgotten to thank the Lord?" They all looked At each other and put their plates down. Jet looked at her expectantly. She bowed her head. "For what we are about to receive may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen."

"Amen," Jet said.

"Amen," the rest of them answered. They all picked up their plates and started eating again.

"Mmmm…Jet, you're a wonderful cook!" Rangiku said. "Thjis food is delicious!"

"Thank you."

"So, what kind of food did they give you in the military?"

"Oh really good food. The choicest fruit, and meat. But if you wanna taste delicious food you can't beat this girl I used to know, Orihime. She was an amazing cook. She could take food that you woudnt think go together and concoct such wonderful masterpeices!"

"Oh? Is that right?"

"So, how long have you been in the military?" Spike asked.

"Oh many many years."

"Is that right?"

"Well, I am older than I look…"

"Hey, none of my business, I know the golden rule!" Spike said.

After dinner Spike went into the other room to practice, followed by Faye. "You looked like ou were enjoying talking to her at dinner, Spike."

"Well, for a military women I admit she's pretty nice."

"So, she can stay then?"

Spike shrugged. "Whatever! But just for a week!"

(for all those wondering, Rangiku is in her gegai form, which is how the guys can see her,. Why did she leave the Soul Society? That will be answered in the next session)


	3. Session 29: Butterfly, Fly Away

(disclaimer: For this version of Bleach I'm using- cause it's my fanfic- the Soul Society is a form of Purgatory which people who die with sins on their soul must stay until they get sent to Ultimate Heaven (which is what happens when they "die" there.) All clear? OK!

Also, this is IchoHime AND RenRuki, OK? OK. If this next chapter makes no sense to you…hey, neither does the manga right now! This chapter takes place after the current manga arc ends…whenever THAT may be!)

Session 29- Butterfly, Fly Away

The next day- Kurakawa Town, Tokyo….

A knock was heard at the Kurosaki house. 17 year old Ichigo ran out of his bedroom, coming down the stairs and at the same time trying to straighten his tie, calling out, "Dad, I'll get it!" he smiled in anticipation, expecting his girlfriend, Orihime,who would meet him at the front door every morning to walk to school with him. Happily he flung open the door, to be greeted by the sight of a small young woman with short dark hair. "Rukia!" he cried out in surprise.

Issian stuck his head into the hallway, "Rukia!" He cried out. "What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in!" Ichigo stood away from the door so she could come in. The twins came running down the stairs just then.

"Rukia!" Yuzu cried out, flinging herself at her.

"Hey, Rukia!" Karin gave her a High-5. "Great to see you again!"

Kon came down after them,. "Rukia!" He threw himself at her, but Ichigo managed to grab him before he landed on her body and sat him on the bannister with a warning glance.

"Hi, Kon. It's great to see all of you, too!" Ichigo noticed Rukia was in her gegai form, which consisted of a white skirt and blue sweater. She stopped and smelled the air. "Oh God, is that French Toast I smell?"

"Why yes, we just finished breakfast," Issian said. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, please!" she went over and sat on the couch. "I'm getting my appitite back. I haven't eaten since lunchtime."

"You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday?" Issian creid out in alarm. "We must remedy that. Yuzu, heat up some French Toast. Would you also like some bacon and eggs?"

"Thank you!" Ichigo then glanced outside as the familiar form of his girlfriend came running up the pathway. "Orihime, look who it is!"

Orihime's eyes lit up. "RUKIA!" she cried out as she ran to the couch and hugged her. "Rukia, how great to see you again!"

"Orihime, it's wonderful to see you too, you look great!: she smiled. "What's been going on here?"

"Oh you asked at just the right time!" she smiled and pulled Ichigo's class ring from a chain around her neck. "Ichigo and I are going steady!"

"You are not!"

"I am so!" She hugged Rukia tightly again.

"Oh Orihime, that's great news! I wish my news was that great."

"Why? What's happened?" Ichigo asked. "There aren't any more Hollows up there, are there? Or Arroncars?"

"Ichigo..remember what Kiscke said!" Issian warned him. "You don't have all your powers fully restored yet! Remember what happened last time when you and Chad tried to take the easy way out!"

"I know, Dad."

"Your powers WILL return, but you HAVE to be patient, Kiskue and Yurorichi are doing the best they can to restore them quickly, but it's gonna take time, she has to go to Uryu in the meantime. You can go back to Soul Society now, but you can't fight yet."

"I know, Dad."

"Actually, it's nothing like that. No invasions or wars at all so far, Actually the reason I came is..I have a favor to ask you."

"If it's ours to give, it's yours, you know that."

Rukia looked down as the twins brought the food on a tray. Happily she started to eat as fast as she could.

"Man, you ARE hungry!" Ichigo said.

"Hey, hey, take it easy!" Issian warned. "You'll get a stomach ache if you swallow it without chewing!"

When Rukia had eaten a but she put down her fork."Actually I just want to know this. Can I stay here for a while?"

Ichigo looked surprised. "Of course you can. You can stay here as long as you like. Why, what's going on?"

"Let me put it to you this way...if the guards come and take me again don't come after me,. I'll be back here before you know it."

"Why?"

"Cause that means I'll have STRANGLED Bayakua, but the jury will NOT convict me this time!" Orihime and Ichigo stared at her, surprised.

"Obviously a mercy killing," Kon broke in.

"Rukia,..,.I've never heard you say anything bad about Bayakuya."

"You mean that pompous, arrogant, self-centered, life wrecker who would rather strut around in his own pride rather than allow people the right to their own happiness?"

"That's it!" Kon said.

"Well, you can say I've come to my senses BIG time!"

"What did he do now!" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, you will NOT believe it!"

Ichigo exchanged a look with Orihime. "Yes we will." In between bites of food, Rukia explained the situation. When she was done everyone was staring at her with open mouths. Finally Issian's jaw set grimly.

"Karin, SHUT THAT DOOR. Don't let any of the neighbors hear." When she did so, he raised his voice, "BAYAKUA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU DAMN BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

"Excuse me, Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "I realise that I haven't been up there in almost two years so may I ask…when did Captain Yamamoto retire and give his post to Bayakuya?"

"He didn't," Rukia said. "Bayakuya just thinks he knows it all and thinks his way is the ONLY way!"

"What were they DOING that was so terrible? They were having a picnic! So what.."

"He caught them kissing."

"SO?"

"Wait, wait, let me see if I got this straight," Karin said. "Toshiro...was kissing...what's her name?"

"Rangiku."

"OK, he was kissing Rangiku...and for THAT they got in trouble? Just for a kiss? ONE kiss?"

"Must have been a hell of a kiss!" Kon said.

"It wasn't just a kiss, it was a kiss between a Captain and Lieutenant. of the SAME squad!"

"So, who cares about that? "

"Bayakuya...him and his damn rules! He actually said, ' if you would spend more time exploring new strategies instead of exploring your Lieutenant's lips, you would get a lot more done!"

"Why that..." Ichigo said. "Doesn't he KNOW what both of them have been through, Rangiku especially? God, I was THERE when Gin died, I saved her from being skewered by Aizen! She was completely torn up, I didn't know if she would make it."

"None of us knew," Rukia said. "In fact if it weren't for Captain Hitsugaya we don't know what would have happened to her!"

"Bayakuya should have been thankful or at least happy that she was able to even FIND someone else, no matter who it was! "

"But they were guilty of Flanderization, which us a strict violation of the code of Soul Reapers!"

"What? So falling in love with someone and finding happiness again is against the law?"

"If it's in the same squad."

"DIDN;T THAT BASTARD EVER CONSIDER THAT'S WHAT GOD MIGHT WANT FOR THEM?"

Orihime was sobbing quietly. "Oh poor Rangiku! Where did she go?"

"Ya mean she's not with you?"

"No, I haven't seen her at all."

Rukia sighed, "No one knows where she went. Apparently Bayakua was gonna tell on both of them to Yamamoto. He actually told Rangiku if Captain Hitsugaya lost his post it would be all her fault. I guess she didn't want to be responsible for him losing his position,...so she left before he could."

"Oh no!" Orihime said.

"That damn son of a ..." Ichigo said.

"You got THAT right! And that's not all.."

"There's more?"

"Hell, yes! Turns out Ise found out what's been going on with the two of them, and she promptly kicked Rangiku out of the Shinigami Women's Society."

"What? Why?" Orihime asked.

"Because you know what a feminist Ise is! According to her Rangiku disgraced the Women's Society by getting too close to her male Captain and therefore was guilty of insubordination."

"Figures," Ichigo muttered. "But isn't Yuchiro the President of the Women's Society? Ise's only the Vice, isn't she? What gives HER the right to kick someone out?"

"Believe me, Yuchiro was NOT happy with her! I got this news from Momo, apparently she overheard everything. The most heartbreaking part was Captain Hitsugaya ran to Yamamoto's office before Bayakua had a chance to go there. The reason being Bayakuya was scolding Rangiku! He just lit into her,and he wouldn't let her get a word in! He called her name after name, said that now Captain Hitsugaya might be put on probation because of her, if not removed from his post, and she was irresponsible, unprofessional, and not even fit to be a Lieutenant."

"Hey, people can't help how they feel!"

"Rangiku actually left in tears! Later Captain Hitsugaya ran out of Yamamoto's office, I don't know what happened but he then went to see his Grandmother for something, and went to Rangiku's house...but she was already gone."

"Gone?

"Gone. She just disappeared! He went to the office, and all that was left was her mantle folded neatly right in the middle of the desk , her necklace she always wore that she left with him, and a note. He showed it to Momo and she told me what it said. It said,

'My Dearest Love, I know what we were doing was wrong, but I also know we can't help how we feel..I know I can't. I love you so dearly...you were the only one who could have saved me from drinking myself to death after the Winter War and what happened with Gin. You opened my eyes…you were there when I needed you…you showed me how to love again…But I can't risk being responsible for you losing your post. You've worked too hard to get where you are and I'd never forgive myself if you got exiled to Rokungai. Please don't try to find me..just remember I love you, and I always will forever. I'm doing this so you'll be safe." Orihime bawled when she heard that.

"That's so awful!"

"That's not fair!" Yuzu cried out.

"Tell me about it. It gets worse. The entire 10th squad went out on Strike!"

"All 200 of them?"

"Yep. When Captain Hitsugaya was giving them the news Byakuya walked in and said they ought to be pleased she was gone because now they could buckle down and start acting like a real Squad, they could always get another Lieutenant. Right after he said that they threw their swords down right in front of him and walked out! They don't WANT another Lieutenant!

Not long after that the 5TH Squad went on strike, lead by Hinamori, who only stopped to give Bayakuya QUITE an earfull! They all just walked out! Then Renji quit."

"Renji quit? He always had dreams of becoming a Captain!"

" he walked out anyway, Rangiku's his friend too...he actually said that if it meant having to work under that jackass Bayakuya it's not worth it anymore. So now he's working for Kiscke in his shop, he's renting a room upstairs from the shop...and I walked out on Bayakuya myself!"

"YOU did!"

"Yep. I love Rangiku too! I stormed into his office and told him exactly what I thought of what happened and what I thought of him! I stormed right in. At first he said in his cold manner to not storm in and not slam the door. I said I couldn't believe I wasted so much time defending him now that I NOW what kind of jackass he is, I said to him that what he did had to be the most heartless, self-centered, inconsiderate, horrible thing! I told him I couldn't BELIEVE he was my brother and I had wasted so much time defending him, I actually upended a few chairs in my fury, took down his calligraphy, and tore it up!"

"Right in front of him?"

"I liked it too…and for the final blow I told him I was dating Renji."

"Must have gone into conniptions over that!" Kon said.

:"You have no idea! I called him so many names..and for the coup de grace I slapped him right across that face. Took off my Kuchiki ring, threw it at him, disowned him, and told him I never wanted to see him again! Of course the moment I left Captain Soifon AND Yurorichi stormed right in! Apparently Captain Soifon told Yurorichi all about what happened too. Luckily I got out of the office before the carnage started in droves."

"So THAT'S what that thunderstorm was last night!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, luckily I was busy packing up all my stuff and leaving along with Renji, so we missed the whole thing. But from what Yurorichi told Renji Bayakuya's office was NOT a pretty sight when they were done!" She sighed, "It's a big mess now. We're all so scared and worried about Rangiku! Members of Squad 10 have been combing practically the whole world looking for her. Poor Captain Hitsugyaya is beside himself with sadness and worry. He's trying to throw himself into work, but it's not working, Hardly anyone is talking to Bayakuya or Ise, Captain Yamamoto is routinely scolding them both, mostly because the 10th and 5th Squads are protesting right in front of his office, and God Isn't too happy either. It's all messed up!"

"Poor Rangiku...I hope she's alright.." Orihime said. "But..why didn't she come down HERE? I don't understand…why didn't she come to ME,I would have gladly given her a place to stay!"

"She didn't come here at all, Orihime?"

"No,she didn't, she hasn't been to my house at all! " Orihime stood up and stared out the window. "I would have given her a room. In my own home, I would have given it gladly. Why didn't she come to me?"

"Maybe she thought you were still mad at her.."

"Mad at her for what? I was never mad at her!"

"Maybe because she listened to Yamamoto when he said you turned traitor. I don't think she's ever forgiven herself for doing that."

"But…but Aizen tricked us! He tricked all of us. He tricked ME into going with him to Hecho Mundo in the first place to protect you….only to find out he was going to destroy you anyway! How can I be mad at her for being tricked when I was tricked? Oh, I'm not mad at her, I could never be!" She sniffed. "Oh Rangiku, I could never be mad at you! Oh, where are you?"

"How's Toshiro doing?" Ichigo said.

"Oh, he's a mess. He tries to hide it as best as he can, but we can all tell he's hurting so much. Only Ikkaku is in there helping him now."

"Ikkaku? I didn't think he liked Rangiku!"

"Actually he feels kind of responsible for what happened. I guess he feels guilty for all the times he fought with Rangiku or called her a fruit loop. He's Captain Hitsugaya's acting Lieutenant until they find Rangiku to try to make up for it. Captain Zuraki gave permission. We tried to tell him he didn't have anything to do with it, but he still feels guilty…and no one's taking to Bayakuya!"

Issian then stood up. "Rukia, you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like," .

'Can I?"

"Of course."

"I can stay here, I can really stay here?"

"Of course," Ichigo said. "You can bunk with the twins, like you used to. You can even come back to school again."

"That's a great idea, Rukia!" Orihime said. "If you brought your uniform you can put it right on and come with us now! We can get you re-enrolled!"

Rukia smiled from ear to ear. "Excuse me," she stood up, walked to the door, and pulled out two large suitcases from just inside the door from where she had left them. Issian smiled.

"Welcome home, Rukia!"

Later on after Rukia had donned her uniform the three of them headed out for school, meeting Chad, Uyru, and Tatsuki so they could walk together like they usually did. They turned their heads when thy saw Ichigo and Orihme.

"Hey, Ichigo," Tatsuki said. "Orihime?' Orihime gave her a look and turned away. "Hey, come on, Orihime, you still mad? Orihime look I didn't mean it when I told Ichigo I could make him call me sensai..honest. Look, I'm sorry I said that, OK?"

"What?" Rukia whispered from behind Orihime

"I'll tell you later," Orihime whispered before turning to Tatsuki. "Don't tell ME, you insulted MY boyfriend!"

Tatsuki sighed. "Ichigo, you know I didn't mean it when I said that. Look, I'm sorry I said that…"

"ALL the things you said to him?" Orhime asked.

"AL the things I said to him, OK?"

"AND for knocking him through the wall and hanging him out the window?"

"AND for knocking him through the wall and hanging him out the window. Honest, I Take it all back. You're right, I'm wrong, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"It's up to Ichigo. I do if he does."

"Yeah, I do," Ichigo relented. "Besides, we got bigger things to talk about then that!"

"Oh? What?"

"Well, we got some news! Look who's back!" He stepped to the side so they could see Rukia standing behind them.

"Rukia!" Tatsuki cried out.

"Rukia, nice to see you again," Chad greeted her.

"Hello, Rukia," Uyru greeted in his usual dry way.

"Hi guys," Rukia said.

"Rukia, what brings you back to us?" Tatsuki asked.

"You'd never believe it," Ichigo said. He and Orihime related everything.

"He did WHAT?" Tatsuki asked. "Because he was dating his Lieutenant? So what,why is that a crime? You cant date who you want to?"

"Apparently not in the Soul Society," Ichigo said,.

"Not in any branch of the military according to Bayakuya. Flanderization is what he calls it, you get involved with a member of your Squad you don't put the Squad first."

"That's crazy!" Tatsuki said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Ichigo said."I was THERE, I saw how bad Rangiku was! It's a blessing she could find anyone else. You'd think he'd have a heart just ONCE and make an exception!"

"I don't believe that," Chad said.

"I do," Uyru said. "Believe me, I can believe it."

"How…I mean..is he ALLOWED to do something like that?"

"I didn't THINK so," Ichigo said."But apparently he thought he was! His status, his power, and his sky high nobility all got to his head."

"I'm not surprised," Uryu said.

"Ironically it looked like Captain Yamamoto was going to make an exception, but by that time Rangiku was gone."

"And this guy is YOUR brother, Rukia? I mean…he's YOUR brother?"

"WAS my brother, Tatsuki. As of this moment I've disowned him! I never want to be associated with that name, I never want to be CALLED that name, I don't wanna have anything to DO with him, his name, his family EVER AGAIN! He and I are DONE forever!"

"So..what are you gonna call yourself, Rukia?"

"Oh, I'll think of something."

"Better think of something fast if ya wanna get re-enrolled in school," Tatsuki pointed out.

"Ya know, Rukia," Ichigo said slowly, "Seeing as how you're gonna be living with us from now on, how about taking OUR last name?"

"Yours?"

"Why not? You're gonna be living with my family, I already think of you as another sister..no reason why you can't become one officially. We can talk to Dad about adopting you when we get home."

Rukia smiled from ear to ear. "Thanks, Ichigo. I appreciate this so much!" She went over to give him a hug. "I owe ya one….brother." They were unfortunately interrupted by an unwelcome "Yeep!" Slowly they all turned just in time to see Chizuru rubbing Orihime in her usual morning greeting.

"HELLO, Orihime! You're looking as lovely as ever!"

Tatsuki made a move toward Chizuru, but Rukia quickly stopped her. "Tatsuki, please, let me. I need this!"

Tatsuki slowly stepped back. "Be my guest."

Rukia quickly moved to the back of Chizuru and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi, Chizuru."

She turned back."Oh, Hi, Rukia….wha….whe….R…RUKIA!" she stared in shock at the short dark haired girl with her hands folded in front of her with a cold grin on her face. "Uh, Rukia! Well, nice to see you again, when did you get back?"

"Oh…quite some time ago."

"Well…you're looking as lovely and voluptuous as ever…"

"Oh thank you…now how about you let go of Orihime?" Chizuru did so and backed away carefully….just in time for Rukia to pound her right in the face and knock her unconscious to the ground. "That was VERY theraputic!"

"Come on, we don't want to be late for school," Uryu said.

Chad looked at the knocked out Chizuru and shook his head.

"Leave her down there," Tatsuki said, "Save US the headaches today. Besides Rukia's been through enough without having to deal with HER!"

"Tempting," Chad said. "But no, we can't," he picked up Chizuru and carried her toward school.

"Hey, Rukia can work off some aggression on her this afternoon!" Ichigo pointed out.

"Just what I need, brother," she agreed.

Orihime deliberately lagged behind the rest. She stared up at the sky with tears in her eyes again. "Poor Rangiku….I hope she's alright."

Ichigo put his arm around her confortingly. "She's a tough lady, Orihime. I know she's OK, wherever she is.."

**Meanwhile on the Bebop…**

"And that's basically training according to Ikkaku!" Rangiku finished up, causing Faye to laugh like crazy.

"Oh man, that guy is crazy!"

"I know! And he called ME a fruit loop sometimes!"

"Oh, YOU? Please, the shiny one is calling the mirror bald!" Both women were sitting on their respective bunks, where they had been all day. They had stayed up pretty late talking and had continued after breakfast. Rangiku was wearing black stretch pants with a grey sleeveless top. Faye would tell Rangiku about the many adventures she, Spike, Ed,and Jet had had chasing after bounties, weather they had gotten away or not. Rangiku would tell Faye about the people she had known in the military. Of course Faye couldn't help but notice she had looked a but sad telling some of them, and there were pauses. But Faye decided to let them be for now, mostly cause she was having such a great time, just sitting on their beds, chatting like schoolgirls. In fact, this was one of the reasons that Faye had insisted on Rangiku coming to join the team.

She needed a best friend.

Ordinarily Faye had considered herself a pretty independent person, dependant on just herself and not trusting people too much. But now that she realized she basically had no home, no family, and nowhere else to go she came to trust the guys more. Despite the occasional tiffs she still had with Spike every once in a while she did feel like she belonged…except for one thing. She had never had anyone she felt really close to. Even though she was friends with Jet and Spike, she could see they were already best friends, and neither one of them was hers. Ed was far too young and she was her niece now anyway. She had thought numerous times that a best friend of her own might be nice…and now here was her chance to have one!

The computer beeped out loud. "Bounty, bounty," Ed called out. Spike, Jet, Faye, and Rangiku all ran into the room.

"Twice in one week?" Jet asked.

"Hey, let's not ask questions, let's just be thankful," Spike said. "Who is it this time?' Ed brought up the information. "Hmm…looks like more jokers trying to smuggle Red Eye."

Rangiku looked up. "Red Eye?"

"Yeah, you weren't around when we dealt with Red Eye the last time. It's a brand new drug that you aim right at your eye," her eyebrows went up. "You aim it at your eye and a little hose comes out, and you squeese the drug from the hose into the eye."

Rangiku shuddered. "Uugh!"

"Yeah, the bad part is it makes the one who uses it ten times faster than he was before."

"Yeah, only you could take that guy, Antonio on after he took it, Spike."

Rangiku smiled. "I don't think you'll be the only one, Spike. In the military, my Squad was known as one of the fastest around."

Spike looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Oh yes. That was 10th Squad's specialty. We were KNOWN for speed!"

"Well, you may have a chance to demonstrate," Spike said, standing up. "You ready for your initiation?"

"I couldn't be more ready," Rangiku said, taking her sword and sheathing it on her back. "Let's go!" she and Faye headed for the RedTail.

"We'll see how she does with this," Jet said.

Jet lead the way in his Hammerhead. "According to what Ed brought up in the computer, those jokers were last seen on Mars. I'll send you both the info."

Spike studied the map that was sent to him. "OK, according to this, they didn't get too far. I'm guessing these guys are gonna try to push it at the first place they land."

"Or they might be meeting with a dealer somewhere."

"Yeah, that too. From what I remember their code for Red Eye is tomato juice, so my guess is that they're gonna meet up at some bar."

"Ya know, there's a bar not more that ten feet from where they were last spotted, my guess is that's where they might be."

"OK, let's go there first. Spike, you and I will take the back. Girls, you listen in at the front."

Faye ad Rangiku looked at each other and smiled, Faye especially. SHE saw Rangiku in action, but she knew the boys hadn't. "Just wait!" she thought eagerly.

When they landed their ships Spike and Jet casually waked into the bar in the back and sat down pretending that they had been there for a while. Spike took out his special spy glasses and looked around for the suspects. The girls meanwhile walked up to the front and casually ordered drinks.

"So, Rangiku," Faye said, leaning against the bar. "Tell me, how are the bars where you come from?"

She smiled. "Oh, they're great. I was definitely a regular there."

"Were you really?"

"Yes, really," her eyes got a faraway look to them and she fingered a small silver heart shaped locket that dangled from her neck. "The drinks tasted so great, and well…I was the first to admit that I did get drunk quite a number of times.."

"Oh?" Faye asked, amuzed. "How drunk?"

"Ya know.,I can't remember.. But my Captain can!" She fingered the locket again and Faye could have sworn her eyes were starting to glisten before she blinked them away. "The finest man anyone could ever know.." she whispered softly before clearing her throat. "Anyway, I would get so drunk sometimes he would follow me to the bars JUST to drag me home!"

"That bad, huh?"

"Well, believe me, not as bad as a few of my fellow soldiers!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. One of them, Ikkaku, the one I was telling you about….he would get so drunk that he would go to the karaoke machines and sing his heart out…and cause some windows to break!" They both laughed. Soon a whole gang of rugged muscled men came into the bar, A few of them sat at the bar, some pulled up tables. One in particular stared at Rangiku, then stood up and leaned against the jukebox.

"Hey, Babe," he called out to Rangiku. "Hey, this jukebox got anything on it from Dolly Parton?" Most of the men with him laughed. Rangiku slowly slid off the stool and sauntered over to him. He grinned and put in some money. Rangiku looked at the selections and picked one. Soon soft rock filled the room. The guy grinned,. "Wanna dance, Babe?"

"Why, you don't have any rhythm!" she went back to the bar amid the 'Ooohs' of the others in the bar. Faye smiled and gave her a high-five, liking her more and more. Even Spike had to grin at her retort.

"Come on, come on, morph already.." Jet mumbled, fiddling with the glasses he was wearing. Soon the image that was reflected in them began to change and morph until the same picture that was in Ed's computer was staring back at him. "That's the guy we've been looking for!"

"Ok, so how do we approach him?" Spike asked.

"We'll take the front and the ladies can bring up the rear," Jet said, taking the glasses off. He stood up and casually walked over to the guy he was staring at through his glasses, casually sitting down next to him,. "Yo," he said casually while Spike staid a few feet from him and leaned against one of the tables, folding his arms casually. "This where ya buy the tomato juice from?"

The guy looked over at him. "Yeah, we got some. You interested?"

"Yeah, in fact. Ya get pretty tired of vodka and whiskey around here, not enough of a buzz. I'm in the mood to have a mix myself."

The guy smiled. "I got what you need right here. But the light here is a bit dim. Why don't we go outside where it's brighter and I can show you just what kind I got?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary…" Jet said casually. He wrapped his metal arm in a stranglehold around the guy's neck. "Hand over the Red Eye, buster and no sudden moves, you got it?"

"Geez, it's a bounty hunter!" Another guy cried out, standing up. Some gang members pulled out guns, another tried to run, only to be blockaded by a spinning hook kick knocking him clear to the ground.

"Ooooh….ehhhh…" the guy mumbled, holding his head in his hands. When he looked up he gasped in horror as the one person he did NOT wish to be there came into focus. He grinned a sly grin.

"You guys going already?" he asked smugly.

"Ooooooohhhhh…..shiiiiiiiiitake mushrooms…SPIKE SPIEGAL?"

"Very good, you got one of us..you know HIS name?" He said pointing to Jet.

Faye and Rangiku then ran over to the goons. Faye pulled out her gun, "Don't try anything understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," said the one who she was pointing at. "And here's my answer!" He pulled his own gun out…but before he knew what was happening a sword seemed to come from out of nowhere and sliced the gun in half! He whirled around to see Rangiku standing there with the blade of her sword pointing at his throat.

"You're too slow," Rangiku pointed out to him.

"Geez, bounty hunters with SWORDS now?" Rangiku just grinned at that. "Oh, I get it now…ya can't USE a gun, can you?"

Rangiku's face hardened. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"It means due to those damn implants you so generously gave yourself ya can't possibly operate a gun! Ya can't see IT and ME at the same time!"

Rangiku's voice lowered to a dangerous tone."For your information, these are REAL!"

"HA, in your dreams, tits…oh excuse me, TOOTS..or rather…in MY dreams!"

Faye's face hardened. "Pal, you do NOT wanna do that!" She quickly whirled around and shot his friend's arm before he could shoot her first. "You don't wanna do THAT either!" Next thing she knew two tables were upended as bullets began flying and Faye jumped behind a counter, shooting back. She got one in the shoulder and shot the hand of another.

"Yeah, you heard me, tits, you don't think I don't know why you got cut to have those knockers? To try to catch men off guard so you can act like Robin Hood once they're distracted! But in case ya didn't catch on I didn't fall for it."

"Oh too bad, I'll have to try harder than!" Without another word Rangiku kicked him right between the legs, twirled him around and aimed the sword right at his neck. "Don't make any sudden moves, or ou're gonna regret it. I'm pretty good with this sword, and I'd be more than happy to give you a demonstration!" With that she traced a huge 'R' on his back, making sure he could feel it.

"YYYYYYEREEEEEOOOWWW! YA GOD DAMN BITCH!" With that Rangiku knocked him out with a punch to the head knocking him out cold. "Jet!" she called out. Jet tossed her a pair of cuffs.

Meanwhile Spike was engaged in a one on one fistfight with another goon. The guy was throwing punches left and right which Spike expertly ducked before countering with a roundhouse kick to the gut and elbowed him in the spine when he came up for air. Slapping on some cuffs he felt another guy come running up to him with a switchblade. Spike ducked, grabbed the guy's wrist and flipped him over, causing him to land right on one of the tables. He turned around to see another goon reaching for the Red Eye while coming right at Rangiku, but before he could rush over to help Rangiku began to duck and dodge his punches almost as fast as him! Spike tried to look at her eyes to make sure SHE wasn;t on Red Eye herself! No..as far as he could see her eyes were still bright blue, but she was dodging every blow and kick before firing back herself. Spike coudn;t believe it, especially when she brought out her sword. The guy on Red Eye took out a switchblade and came at her throat, but she blocked it with her sword, flicked it away, used her sword to cut his arm severely, before knocking him down. He whisled, clearly impressed. Rangiku looked at him and smiled as Spike tossed her some cuffs.

Jet meanwhile was busy with his group of goons. Reaching into the pockets of the guy who he had grabbed he found case after case of Red Eye. "Well, lookie here. Two, four, ten, twelve, you got a whole factory here in your jeans! Hey, Spike, we got ourselves a live one here!" Using his metal arm he managed to bend back the guys arm and twist it a bit, causing him to drop to the floot in agony. Jet held his gun on him. "don't ya move or you're gona get it in your other arm, got it? Oh, whiskey, don't mid if I do," he grabbed the guy's half finished glass. "don't mind me, I'll help myself!" before chugging it down. He turned just in time to see a whole bunch of the guys friends charging at him with loaded guns. Pulling out his own, he started firing joined soon by Spike. Back to back they carefully shot down the bunch, making sure not to kill them. Faye had jumped out from her hidden place behind the bar and both she and Rangiku started punching and kicking the rest of the man surrounding them. Faye noticed one last guy trying to sneak out the door while trying to old a baggy overcoat closed. Going by instinct she took careful aim and shot…spilling loads of Red Eye on the ground. Smirking slyly she made her way over to him.

"Well, well, where do you think you're going?" the guy frantically dropped to his knees and tried to pick up the vials…only for Faye to step on his hand, causing him to scream. "Oh, sorry, did that hurt?"

The guy shakily stood up. "Yeah…does THIS hurt ya bitch?" He promptly took a swing, only for Faye to dunk and shoot him quickly in the leg. "YAAHH..oh ya whore!" Standing up he tried to grab her, only for Rangiku to punch him in the face.

"Don't you DARE call my friend a WHORE!" she yelled. Faye smiled, took her shawl and filled it with the Red Eye as Rangiku dragged the lasy guy back inside and added them to the pile. "Here's the last one!"

Spike took in the sght of what was around him, and gave a long low whisle. "Hey, Jet, look at this!"

"Yeah,I think we got all of them!"

Faye smiled and patted Rangiku on the shoulder. "And we have Rangiku to thank for it!"

"You were great too, Faye!"

"But you were amazing at fighting these jerks, especially that one that took the Red Eye."

Rangiku shrugged. "I told you, my Sqyad was known for being one of the fastest."

Faye smiled at Spike. "So, Spike, what do you have to say now?"

Spike looked around him at what he saw and his eyebrows went up. He waked over to Rangiku and held out his hand. "Welcome to the Bebop!"

Rangiku smiled snd shook his hand back. "So, does that mean she can stay?"

"Are you kidding, I hope she never leaves!" Jet said. "Come on, these guys have an appointment with the police station, and it's rude to keep them waiting!"

As they were leaving with their bounties Jet put his hand on Spike's shoulder. "Spike-O my friend, I have a feeling things are gonna be better for us!"

"Ya think?"

"Oh yeah. Rangiku's becoming our own good luck charm!"

Later that night Rangiku tossed and turned in her bunk, unable to fall asleep. She looked across the room at Faye in her bunk, but she was already sleeping deeply. Rangiku sat up in her bed and stared quitly out the window at the stars that were glistening down. Her eyes traveled, looking for one star in particular. One extra special one. Finally she found it…a light blue star that seemed to be directly above her head, shining down upon her. Her eyes tendery glistened with unshed tears and without even looking her hand trailed up to feel the heart shaped silver locket that was around her neck. Three words softly came from her lips.

"Good night, Toshiro."


	4. Session 30: Even Angels Fall

The song Orihime sings is 'Wonder Child' by Helen Reddy

**Session 30- Even Angels Fall**

Rangiku and Faye were hanging out in the main living room of the Bebop the next day, just talking on the old couch.

"So, Faye," Rangiku asked. "What do you guys do when you're not out looking for bounties?"

"Oh…pretty much whatever we want to," Faye said. "Either we play some card games or dice games…"

"I wouldn't go playing with HER, though," Spike broke in, coming through the doorway. "She's a known cheater."

Rangiku raised her eyebrows at Faye.

"Oh, Spike, you hurt me," Faye said, making a mock sad face. "thinking I would ever cheat.."

"Oh, really? Did you let her in on this?" Spike asked, nudging her bracelet, which caused two dice on the tabletop to turn by themselves. Spike looked at Rangiku. "Yeah, if you're gonna play against her, make sure you don't bet your clothes. Jet made that mistake once and he ended up walking the ship naked."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, I'm not a gambler," Rangiku said. "I don't play those games. I'd much rather go shopping myself."

Faye's head perked up, "Did you say shopping?"

"Yes!" Rangiku said, smiling. "I love it, I love any and all sort of clothes!" She smiled sadly. "Whenever we were stationed somewhere I used to drive the other military members, especially Ikkaku, crazy with it."

"I bet your Captain loved ya for that," Spike 's face lowered a bit. "Well, truth be known he was never too happy about me doing it whenever the urge hit me," she sighed a bit.

Spike grinned. "Kind of like you with the Race Track, Faye!"

"Shut up, Spike!"

"But he never got too upset about it. He never yelled at me for it or anything…just scolded me a bit, and tolerated my fashion shows, but he never openly said anything too bad…" she sighed again. "He's the most wonderful man…I miss him so much.."

Faye noticed how sad she suddenly looked so she changed the subject. "Have you ever seen the clothing stores on Venus?"

"No, are they good?"

"Are they good? The best! Hey, wanna go this afternoon?"

"Let's!"

"Hey, Jet?" Faye called out. "When are we gonna be arriving on Venus?"

"In about an hour so we can grab a bite to eat and fuel up," Jet called out.

"So, what else do you do besides shop and play cards?"

"Oh watch TV if anything's on, play some checkers or chess.."

"That's it?"

"Well, that's it, pretty much."

"You don't do any paperwork of any kind?"

"No, Jet takes care of that pretty much when we turn in a bounty. There's only one paper to fill out basically, then we get our cash. When we don't have any bounties to chase we just do our own things."

"Truly Paradise," Rangiku said, stretching.

Spike picked up a checkerboard. "So, ya wanna play some checkers?"

"Sure!" Spike set the board up between them. Faye sat on the steps filing her nails and Ed was updating a new program on her computer. After a while the game was dead heat. "I have to say, Spike, you're not a bad player."

"You're not that bad yourself," Spike admitted. "Nice to play with someone who's not gonna cheat for a change."

"Hey, I heard that!" Faye called layed her cheek in her hand. "I have to say, Spike, you remind me of my Captain whenever he plays checkers."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is," she assured him. "Toshiro was an excellent checkers player. He was so serious when he played, so focused on the game."

"Was he really?"

"Yes. He did everything to absolute perfection, Every move was so well thought out, he planned it all in his head. He was the same way whenever it came to fighting and when it came to things like paperwork. He's so dedicated to his work, some people have even called him names for that."

Spike's head snapped up, "Really?"

"Oh it never bothered him all that much, but they've said he was so grumpy, and a killjoy. But he wasn't, he was just extremely dedicated to his work. That's what makes him a fantastic Captain. He's devoted, intelligent...one of the finest Captains in the whole Squad." She looked down and fingered the small silver locket dangling from her neck. "I miss him…" she said softly.

"So give him a call," Spike said.

"Oh…I can't…it's a long story, but we're not in contact anymore. I was in a way forbidden to associate with him again…it's a long story…nothing either one of us did to each other…it was because of a fight I had with another Captain…I'd really rather not talk about it."

Spike shrugged. "All right," and moved a checker. "Ya don't wanna talk about it yet, ya don't have to. It's sort of an unwritten rule we got here. We all got pasts, all got dark stories, but if we don't wanna talk about it, we don't, and no one pries it out of us." He jumped two of Rangiku's red checkers. She looked at the board for a moment…then moved her checker and jumped over three of Spike's! He raised his eyebrows. "Tease!" he smiled, causing Rangiku to giggle. He moved a checker and jumped hers, reaching the end. Rangiku crowned his…then moved her red checker to the end. "This game might take a while," Spike said, crowning hers. Rangiku smiled as Ed ran over to them.

"Uncle Spike?" Ed asked. "Is it time for Ed's martial arts lesson?"

"As soon as we land on Venus, Ed," Spike promised.

"Your niece is so cute," Rangiku said.

"Uncle Spike is teaching Ed kicks, and punches, and hi-ya!" she demonstrated.

"Look, Uncle Spike! Look, Ed's doing it!"

"That's great, Ed." Rangiku laughed.

"You're a very good uncle to her."

"Thanks. I'm kind of new at it myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ed is Jet's adopted daughter. Her mom died a long time ago, and her dad abandoned her. She basically had no one until she came here."

Rangiku looked at Ed. "I know just how she feels."

"You were an orphan?" Faye asked.

Rangiku nodded."I have no memory of my parents, or even who they were. I was born poor and had to fend for myself."

"That one of the reasons you joined the military?"

She nodded. "I heard that the military can improve your lot in life and you can raise yourself up from where you were."

"Did it?" She nodded, then looked down. Before Spike knew it she had guided her last checker to home."I win!" Spike smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice game. Good to pay with someone who doesn't cheat."

"Hey!" Faye protested. "Spike!"

"Faye?" he asked innocently.

"So, Rangiku," Jet said, coming into the room and sitting down on the sofa, "What did you do when you were off duty in the military?"

"Well, a lot of things. Usually though, you could find me in the bars," the men chuckled.

"Hey, I'll admit it, I drink."

"That all you did?" Jet asked.

"No! I was known to do several other things!"

"Like what?" Faye smiled.

"I dance!"

"Dance?" Spike asked.

"Mmm-Hmm. Dance. I love dancing myself."

"Can Rangiku show us dancing?" Ed asked.

Ein barked a reply.

"Please, Rangiku, show Ed how you danced!"

She smiled. "Well, I use a special kimono for dancing. Hold on, I'll go put it on!" She ran into her room and a little bit later came back in in a fancy pink kimono. She held out a CD to Faye. "Would you put this into the player?"

"Sure," Faye got up and inserted the CD in. Immediately, Japanese music filled the air. Rangiku opened several Japanese fans she had with her and began to move her body to the song that was being played. She swished her fans around and twirled around, causing the kimono to swirl around her. She moved her arms in lovely patterns, perfectly in time to the music being played. It was so lovely Jet, Spike, Faye, and Ed just sat back and watched her admiringly. She finally finished and spread out her fans, causing them all to applaud.

"That was great!" Faye said. "You're amazing!"

"Thank you very much."Jet went back to check on the ship. "We're just about to land on Venus."

Rangiku quickly went back to change her clothes.

"Ed, you better get ready too, we have your martial arts lesson in a few minutes," Spike reminded her.

"Right! Ed's been practicing, Uncle Spike! Watch Ed!" she stood up and demonstrated some punches. "Hi-ya!"

"That's great, Ed. I think you're ready to learn some kicks now."

"Yeeeeeeeah!"

"But remember, you have to be relaxed when you do them, Remember, be like water."

"Water. Ed will remember."

Rangiku came back out of the room dressed in a bright yellow and black dress that came to her knees. Faye smiled.

"All ready to shop?"

Rangiku giggled. "When it comes to shopping, I'm born ready!"

Both women left then. Jet watched them go.

"Ya know, having her around really made the time go fast," he observed,

"Yeah. Nice that she doesn't have that much of an attitude...unlike some people…"

"I agree, buddy. These past few days we've nailed so many bounties it's amazing! A few more like this and we just might have a full safe!"

"And more food?"

"Of course!"

Spike pulled out a cigarette pack, offered one to Jet before taking one himself, and lit them both.

"If she manages to keep Faye away from the horse track and actually IN a shop, I'll hold her up nothing less than a miracle worker."

Once they reached the shopping mall on Venus, Faye lead Rangiku into the first clothing store they saw and began to go to town. Rangiku took a bright red mini dress off it's rack and held it up to Faye.

"Oh, this would look soo cute on you!"

Faye took it and held it up to her.

"You think?"

"Of course! I think it goes with your eyes. Try it on!"

"Oh...I don't know.."

"Go ahead, try it on!"

She took a blue skirt and yellow blouse from another rack.

"And I'll try this one on!"

Both women went into adjoining rooms and came out together, admiring their reflections in the big mirror.

"Look at us! We look good!"

Faye laughed. "Oh man, I think I'm taking this!"

"Oh take it, take it!"

When they changed back they walked around the racks some more. Rangiku's eyes fell on a black short sleeved dress that came down to the knees. She took it and looked at it. "Oh, I would love to see Orihime in this! It would look so nice on her!"

"Who's Orihime?" Faye asked. Rangiku's eyes got a faraway look to them.

"Someone I used to know…in Karakura Town."

"That place in Japan?"

"Yeah," she looked down. "Orihime...she was the sweetest person you could ever meet in your life. She's so pretty…but so shy. Yet...you could say she had a heart twice as big as her! When my Captain and I were stationed in Karakura Town a while ago and we needed a place to stay, she let us stay with her. She cooked us such delicious food! Like I told Jet she's a creative cook. She can take the most unique ingredients and make a culinary masterpiece. You should taste her food."

"Well, we're on Venus now, and Earth is right there, buy the dress for her and we can ask Jet to fly us down there and you can give it to her."

Rangiku shook her head with tears forming in her eyes. "No.." she said softly "There was…a misunderstanding quite a while ago…I..I don't think she wants anything to do with me right now…" she quickly hung up the dress.

"Why don't you give her a call or something, try to talk it over.."

"No," she said quietly. "Believe me…she went through such a traumatic experience and I wasn't there to help her...and she had to fend for herself…I'd rather not talk about it."

She picked up another skirt. "Oh, look at this!"

Faye giggled. "I don't know if you can fit in that!"

"See if you can!" Rangiku said, playfully throwing it at Faye. When Faye went to change Rangiku walked over to the window of the store and stood there with her arms folded, staring at the direction of the Earth. She softly started singing quietly

"Wonder child, This I know, It's no wonder that I love you so…"

**Meanwhile in Karakura Town…**

Ichigo knocked on Orihime's door, and stepped back waiting for his girlfriend to open it. When nothing happened he knocked again. "Orihime?" he asked. "Orihime?" He said a little louder. Finally he tried the door and found it open. "Orihime? I'm coming in." He walked through the door and looked around. "Orihime?" He called out. Finally, his girlfriend's small quivery voice came from around a corner, "Ichigo?"

"Where are you?"

After a small sob she answered, "In the kitchen."

Ichigo ran in there and found his girlfriend sitting at the table, her arms folded in front of her, and her head bowed, Ichigo sat next to her. "Orihime? What are you doing in here?"

After a sob she answered, "I…I'm praying really hard for any kind of sign that Rangiku is OK."

"In the kitchen?"

"Yeah," Orihime sobbed. "Rangiku used to love my cooking so much. She always had wonderful things to say about it. We used to have the most wonderful talks right in here. She was like a big sister to me. I could talk to her about anything and she would listen and give me advice," she sobbed again. "I…I hope she's OK…"

Ichigo took Orihime into his arms and let his girlfriend cry softly against his chest. Tenderly he stroked her hair. "She's OK, Orihime. I know she's OK. She's a strong lady, she's been through a lot already. I know she's alright."

"It's not fair, Ichigo! After everything that went on she was finally happy! Why….why wouldn't they let her be? Why…why can't she love who she wanted to love no matter who it was?"

"It's not them, Orihime, it's Byakuya! Him and his damn pride and his stupid "I am of the noble rule-loving Kuchiki clan, I must follow the rules, no exceptions for anyone! But what else can you expect from a guy that tried to off his own ex-sister?"

Orihime laid her head on her boyfriend's chest. "Rangiku was the sweetest woman I ever knew in my life. She always listened to me whenever I had a problem or just wanted to talk. She even sang to me sometimes whenever I was really sad."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I hear one of the songs, Orihime?"

"Now?"

"Sure. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

Orihime leaned against him and stared outside, tenderly singing one of her favorite songs:

"Rainy days are bright for me

And rainbows shine at night for me

It's you, you taught me how to see

You opened up the world for me

Everything I see is new

The sky's a nicer shade of blue

And look, the grass is greener too

Since the time I first saw you

Flowers grow around my door

I've never seen that rose before

And now, a rose means so much more

Must be you, its growing for

'Cause you're a wonder child

Living in a world that's all surprise

And you make me see things through your eyes

Wonder child, this I know

It's no wonder that I love you so

Wonder child, wonder child."

Ichigo hugged Orihime close to him again. "That was a beautiful song, Orihime."

"She sang it to me whenever I was sad or scared about what might be happening. It always made me feel better."

Ichigo hugged her Again. "Well, I have some good news to share. It's not a song, but hopefully it'll cheer you up a little."

"What is it?"

"Dad just came back from the courthouse where he had adoption papers drawn up for Rukia, and she signed them! They're on their way back to the courthouse now to make it official."

"Congratulations!"

Orihime hugged her boyfriend. "Oh, that's wonderful, now Rukia has a real family!"

"Yeah, so she's Rukia Kurosaki now. My sister."

"That's wonderful. You have 3 sisters now!"

"Yeah. Kisuke gave Renji half a day off, and he's gonna take Rukia to the movies to celebrate, then we're gonna have a special family dinner at my house. Wanna go with them and make it a double date?"

"Sure," Orihime looked up and sighed. "I wish I could tell Rangiku this. She'd be so happy to hear this news."

"I know," Ichigo said., "But from what I heard from Yoruichi, they're all doing their best to find her."

**That night, on the Bebop…**

Rangiku opened her eyes that night, looking over at Faye who was sleeping quietly. Slowly she got up from the bed and walked into the darkened living room of the Bebop. She stopped at the huge window and stared at the many stars glittering the sky with a faraway look in her eyes. She touched the locket again and moved her hand down her arm, looking down as the quiet sobs began in earnest. Faye got up to go to the bathroom and stopped on her way there, quietly watching Rangiku, curious as to what was wrong. But as usual she shrugged it off. Hey, if she didn't want to talk about, she didn't want to talk about it. But when she came back, she was aware of a feeling of concern that she had hardly ever had before about anyone. She pretended to be asleep when Rangiku finally came back to bed, but at the same time wanting to hug her and tell her she was gonna be all right, wondering again what was wrong and if things were all right with her? But she didn't want to pry…yet at the same time she did. Faye then decided to make Rangiku's time on the Bebop adventurous and fun to be SURE she would be happy. She gazed upon Rangiku, and wondered again about these newfound feelings, Was this how it felt to have a best friend?

**Two months later…**

In New York City, Soifon, Omaeda, Kira, and Yamachaka in their gigai forms all raced through the crowded lobby of a dog racing track, heading toward one of the pay phones. **"HOW THE HELL COUD YOU HAVE LEFT THE PHONES UP IN SOUL SOCIETY?"** SoiFon was screaming at Omaeda.

"Well, we were in a hurry we had a lot of stuff to carry and.."

"Aw, shut up!" SoiFon said angrily as they came to the nearest phone.

"Sir? Excuse me, I'm sorry but we need to use the phone right away, please?"

"Wait a minute, lady, I'm cashing in here!"

"Sir, can you use another phone, we need this one right away!"

"Wait your turn!"

"Look, this is an emergency," Yamachaka said.

"Please, we're looking for our missing friend!" Kira tried to explain.

"Hey, that ain't my problem!"

SoiFon by now was running out of patience, "Yeah? I can MAKE it your problem!"

"Look.."

"Give us the phone!" Yamachaka said, grabbing it from the guy's hand and giving it to SoiFon.

"I'm sorry," she said as the guy left and she slipped into the booth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but thank you for your cooperation. Yamachaka, I'm gonna call Yoruichi-Sama, see if she's found out anything about Rangiku yet," she handed him her bag. "I know you and Ikkaku went to the World of the Living before. Here, take some change out of here, call everybody you've met down there, see if they've found out anything. Kira," she took some papers out of the bag and gave it to him. "Ask the people in these shops if we can post these posters Kisuke made in the windows." They went off. "What can I do?" Omaeda asked.

"What can you do? **STAY OUT OF THE WAY!"** SoiFon said, turning to the phone. "What am I doing? Hello? Hello? Oh, he'll have to call you back," she quickly pressed the receiver down.

**In Kisuke's shop….**

Kisuke was on the phone in his shop. "Hi, uh, do you speak English? Uh..Peux-tu parlez l´anglais? Uh…uh…nous sommes à la recherché d'une femme rousse…"

Yoruichi came in just then.

"Any luck?"

Finally Kisuke ran out of patience and screamed, **"I'M LOOKING FOR OUR FRIEND, DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?"** before he slammed down the phone. "No, no luck. I've been calling any and all shopkeepers I know of in France, China, Italy, no one's seen anyone that resembles Rangiku."

Yoruichi sighed and leaned against the counter. "Me neither. I called people in Spain, Mexico, Canada. No luck at all. Did Renji come back from making his delivery?"

"Yeah, he's in the stockroom," as soon as she had gone the phone rang.

Kisuke answered. "Hello, Kisuke's Shop of Mystical Wonders. If we can't put a smile on your face, your skin's too tight. How can I help you? Oh….right…OK…hold on," he walked to the back of the shop.

"Yoruichi?""I'm busy."

"It's SoiFon!" He held out the phone.

"3.….2.…1," as Yoruichi ran out and took the phone.

"Hi, Little Bee."

"Hello, Yoruichi-Sama!"

"Where are you?"

"In New York City, at…" she checked. "At the Lightening Fast Dog Racing Track. We've been looking and looking for Rangiku in almost all the clothing stores, restaurants, bars, theaters…no luck."

"We're having no luck either. We've been calling all shopkeepers we know in any and all parts of the world. No luck here either. How's Toshiro doing?"

"He's a mess! He's trying to cover it up, but anyone who's anyone can easily see he's falling apart. He's falling behind in his paperwork, which is unusual for him, I know. He hardly ever comes out of his office, probably the only one who dares to go in there is Momo, and not even SHE can do anything to lift him. He can't concentrate. He can't focus, nothing gives him satisfaction anymore."

**In Captain Hitsugaya's Office…**

Captain Hitsugaya was sitting at his desk in his office. Ikkaku was sitting at the Lieutenant's desk. He looked around him, unable to concentrate at all. Something was missing…something was out of place. The office was neat as a pin, quiet and peaceful…TOO quiet. TOO peaceful! He looked at the now empty couch without anyone in it, next to the open windows. He tapped his pen on his desk, looking down at the paperwork that was laying in front of him. He picked up his pen and tried to focus on it….but every time he tried he felt familiar soft movements around him. "Rangiku? Rangiku?" he asked, lifting up his head…only for the awful truth to come back to him. He closed his eyes, trying to focus. He suddenly felt two arms go around him and he opened his eyes eagerly…only to find no one there at all! "Rangiku?" he asked again. Finally he gazed back at the paperwork. Ikkaku stopped his work and came over to him.

"Captain?" he asked. Toshiro glanced up at him.

"It's OK, Sir. I miss her too."

He sighed. "We've been together since the very beginning. Without her I feel like…there IS no 10th Squad," He sighed. "If only….if only I could have told her before how much she meant to me…"

**"**Why not tell her now?"

"Now? What do you mean?"

Ikkaku cleared a place on his desk, opened up a drawer, took out a blank piece of paper and a pen. "You've been doing paperwork for Captain Yamamoto all this time now. Maybe it's time you did one for someone else."

"I don't even know where she is."

"Maybe getting it down on paper will help."

He started to leave the room.

"Just a suggestion…"

Toshiro glanced at the paper..and took out a picture of Rangiku he kept in his desk. He put in on the desk and picked up the pen.

"Dear Rangiku…wherever you are…I miss you more than anything in the world…"

Ikkaku meanwhile left the room and stopped outside, glancing up at the sky. "Hey…Rangiku? Ya know…all those things I said to ya…look I didn't mean them. Really I didn't. If you just come back, I'll never call ya a fruitcake again. I promise."

**Back in New York…**

"Yeah, it's pretty much a mess up there, no thanks to that pompous, arrogant, stuck up jackass who calls himself a Captain…" as Soifon was talking with Yoruichi, Faye came out from the entrance to the dog race counting out a huge sum of money. Omaeda followed her for a few moments.

"Uh…Captain?"

"Not NOW, Omaeda!"

"But, maybe we could ask that woman.."

"Omaeda, I'm NOT interested in your girl watching right now! Stay **RIGHT THERE, UNDERSTAND?"**

"Yes, Ma'am.."

Faye continued to walk down the hallway counting her cash and passing by the windows of shops. Directly after she walked by, Kira pasted on the shop window a poster that Kisuke had printed up. A picture of Rangiku in her yellow dress was in front and in big red letters was printed

**MISSING**

**NAME: RANGIKU MATSUMOTO**

**AGE: 27**

**HAIR: BLONDE- RED**

**EYES: BLUE**

**HEIGHT: 5' 8"**

**ANYONE WITH ANY INFORMATION ON HER WHEREABOUTS PLEASE CALL KISUKE URUHARA (PHONE NUMBER) **

**80,000 WOOLONG REWARD FOR ANYONE WITH ANY INFORMATION ON HER WHEREABOUTS.**


	5. Session 31: Goodnight, Saigon

**Session 31- Goodnight Saigon**

**(****the songs here are "They'll Know We Are Christians By Our Love" and "Whale Song" by The Partridge Family) **

**In Soul Society….**

"**NO RANGIKU, NO 10TH**** SQUAD! NO RANGIKU, NO 10****TH**** SQUAD! NO RANGIKU, NO 10****TH**** SQUAD!" The protesting words of the 10th Squad echoed throughout Soul Society, right outside Captain Yamamoto's door, where he was trying to have a "talk" with Bayakuya. Of course this talk was pretty much overheard by everyone around his office…and everyone within 5 miles of it.**

**Needless to say, no one wanted to be Bayakuya at that moment.**

"**DO YOU HEAR WHAT WE HAVE HAD TO ENDURE FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS?" Yamamoto yelled. "EVERY SINGLE DAY FROM MORNING TO NIGHT THAT CHANTING, THAT YELLING OVER AND OVER AND OVER! IT'S HARDER AND HARDER TO GET ANYTHING DONE HERE! THE RESTORATION SHOULD HAVE BEEN FINISHED BY NOW! ST. MICHEAL WILL BE HERE NEXT MONTH TO SEE OUR PROGRESS, WE'RE NOT EVEN HALFWAY DONE! HOW AM I TO EXPLAIN TO HIM WHY WE HARDY MADE ANY PROGRESS? WE ARE SHORT TWO SQUADS! ONE OF MY FINEST CAPTAIS IS PRACTICALLY OUT OF COMMISSION! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT?" A pause. "YOU HAD BEST ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" **

"**Well, Captain.."**

"**SILENCE!" Yamamoto bellowed. "I will have none of your nonsense, none of your excuses! I already gave them my permission to be together, and I have no idea why you were unable to do the same!''**

"**Sir, with all due respect, she and Captain Hitsugaya were practicing Flanderization, which is a dangerous and highly irregular undertaking! It could have serious consequences for all involved.."**

"**Consequences? CONSEQUENCES?" Yamamoto roared. "And just who are YOU to decide something based on consequences? Just who are you, Captain Kuchki to meddle in other's business due to consequences? AM I THE HEAD CAPTAIN OR YOU?" Just then the old grandfather clock at the corner of his office struck 3 and sounds were heard outside. Yamamoto went to the window followed by Sukashi and Bayakuya. "Oh Good God,"he mumbled as he saw the fifth Squad, lead by Hinamori, carrying drums and setting them up right next to where the 10****th**** Squad was protesting, **

**Hinamori then stood up right on the topmost step. **

"**Stand by for the prayer!" she called out.**

"**Stand by for the prayer!" some of the 5****th**** Squad called out. All the protesters stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads.**

**Hinamori raised her hands up, "Dear God our Heavenly Father, please hear us. We pray for the safety of our sister, Rangiku. We pray that wherever she is she is well and all right. Dear Lord, watch over her…"**

"**Watch over her.." the others echoed.**

"**Help her…"**

"**Help her…"**

"**Heal her heart…"**

"**Heal her…"**

"**Be with her…"**

"**Be with her…"**

"**As we join together and sing her favorite song we ask Dear Lord these things in Your Name!"**

**Immidiately the 5****th**** Squad started to play their drums in a loud rendition of one of Rangiku's favorite songs**

"We are one in the Spirit, we are one in the Lord

We are one in the Spirit, we are one in the Lord

And we pray that all unity may one day be restored

And they'll know we are Christians by our love, by our love

They will know we are Christians by our love."

"Heavenly God," Hinamori said. "Please lift these words to Rangiku,and give her all our love. Please watch over her and bring her home!"

"We will work with each other, we will work side by side

We will work with each other, we will work side by side

And we'll guard each one's dignity and save each one's pride

And they'll know we are Christians by our love, by our love

They will know we are Christians by our love."

"Help her…"

"Help her…"

Watch her.."

"Watch her…"

"Bring her home…"

"Bring her home…"

"We will walk with each other, we will walk hand in hand

We will walk with each other, we will walk hand in hand

And together we'll spread the news that God is in our land

And they'll know we are Christians by our love, by our love

They will know we are Christians by our love "

Yamamoto turned away from the window, having grown tired of hearing that song every single day at tat same time, "Sukashi, make them SHUT UP!"

"I already tried."

"Well, try again!

'They just ignored me. Then they made me break through them to get back here. I took three of them out, they'll feel it tomorrow.''

'You see now?" Yamamoto turned back to Bayakuya. "We have had to endure this song at 3 o'clock every single day for the past 2 months. Do you have any IDEA what that can do to an old man's sanity?"

"Sir, you should be having Captain Hitsugaya here to receive this lecture. He was the one who was braking the code.."

"He had my permission!" Yamamoto said. "Furthermore, Bayakuya, I have heard that you yourself have been giving him all sorts of lectures about his behavior..lectures I did NOT give you permission to give!"

"But, Sir…"

"If I heard of one more complaint you will be in serious danger of demotion, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes,sir."

"Good, now remove yourself from my office!"

As Bayakuya left the huge building a voice cut through the air. "There he is!" He turned as a crumbled up piece of paper sailed through the air and bounced off the back of his head. "BAYAKUYA YOU FIRST CLASS JACKASS!"

"YOU COMPLETE JERK! WHY CAN'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS?" Soon hundreds of the protestors were surrounding him, yelling at him, throwing things at him, flashing their signs around which said things like:

WHY IS LOVE A CRIME?

LOVE IS A GIFT FROM GOD!

WE DON'T CARE, WHY SHOULD YOU?

WE WANT OUR LIEUTENANT BACK!

It took all he had to fight off the crowd and make it back to his office. Kenpachi was watching the whole thing with a satisfied and amuzed smile on his face. Finally as soon as Bayakuya made it to his office, SoiFon stepped forward. "Ok, OK, all right, you made your point. Break it up, break it up and keep marching. Keep marching."

"Aw, why'd ya stop em?" Kanpachi asked. "That was a damn good show. Wanted to see more! Don't tell me you're on HIS side," he asked, jerking his thumb in the direction of Bayakuya.

"I'm not. But I don't want any more ruckus up here than the one we already got! Its bad enough even TRYING to get work done! And Yoruichi is coming over tonight for dinner, and I was HOPING to get MOST of my work done before then!" she shook her head and went back to her office.

In Toshiro's Office….

Toshiro was seated at his desk with his head resting on his cheek, staring at the mounds of paperwork that was directly in front of him….but not doing a bit of it. For the first time since he had become Captain he had no desire to do any of the work seen in front of him. He stared in front and saw the paper that was directly in front of him, and the drops of ink where he had stabbed it with his pen. He sighed, surprised how loud it sounded in the quiet, echoing room. He stared around the place. Everything was just right, the room was as neat as a pin. But he couldn't help but feel like something was missing…something was out of place. Finally his eyes fell on the empty couch and the truth hit him full force. It was Rangiku. SHE was missing. SHE was out of place. Even when she was trying to weasel her way out of work, or was sleeping on the couch she was HERE. Whenever Hollows or Arroncars were attacking she had always been right there beside him. Whenever he needed backup she had been there! If the Squad needed to split up for whatever reason he knew he could put her in charge of one of the groups and not have anything to worry about. He sighed again. What was it his Grandmother had once told him? "You never know what you have until it's been taken away."

"You were right, Grandmother. You were right…" He put his pen down and took something out of the top most drawer, the thing he went to his Grandmother's for before he discovered Rangiku was gone. He opened the small blue velvet box and stared at what was in there for a few moments before putting it back. His eyes fell on his paperwork again…and suddenly with a loud "YYYEEEEEEAAAAARRRGH!" He swiped all the papers off his desk with one fell swoop. He picked up one of them and glared at it angrily. "You…" he said to it. "To think…I was so hung up on YOU! Making sure you got done on time, making sure as many of you could be finished in one day! Overlooking anything else just for you…and for what? For WHAT? Did you ever truly make me happy? Did you ever comfort me or talk to me after what happened to Momo? Did you ever listen when I talked? Can anyone ever love you?" He threw the paper on the floor. "Can you love anyone back?" Ikkaku came in from the back room and saw the mess on the floor. Without a word he began to pick it up. "Don't!" Toshiro said quietly. "Leave it for now…it's not like it's gonna know the difference." Ikkaku knew what he was saying..but picked up the out box anyway and put it back on the desk. Sensing Toshiro wanted to be alone right now Ikkaku made his way out. He walked some ways before an unwelcome voice filled his ears.

"Well?"

Ikkaku stifled a groan as he turned around angrily. Sure enough Bayakuya was standing in the doorway of his office. "Well what?" Ikkaku asked.

"Well, had Captain Hitsugaya finally come to his senses, stopped this nonsensical bellyaching for someone so lazy and irresponsible I'm surprised he's even missing her, and gotten back to work?"

Ikkaku glared at him. "Ya know, Bayakuya, why don't ya just do us all a BIG favor and shut the HELL up?"

"How DARE you speak that way to me!"

"You ain't my Captain so I'll speak to YOU any damn way I like! You're the one responsible for this mess!"

"Funny, you don't speak to any of the OTHER Captains like this!"

"Maybe cause they don't DESERVE that, and maybe,…just maybe… you do!"

"Why? Because as one of the Higher Captains I do not like to see one obviously wasting his time pining away for someone when he could be busy getting his paperwork off his desk?"

With that Ikkaku stormed into his office. "Oh, you don't want to see any papers on desks?" He said sarcastically. "Why didn't you SAY so?" He proceeded to march up to where Renji's desk was and with one swoop knocked all the papers on it off. "THERE! One desk with no papers, ya a LITTLE bit happy?" with that he stormed off. "Man, I hope they find her soon…I dunno if the Society can take it. Honest, if we find her soon..I won't call her names ever again. I'll make friends with her, really."

Meanwhile on the Bebop…

The Bebop was docked so Jet could get more gas for it. At the moment Spike was sitting on the dock attempting to fish, Jet was hanging the laundry while telling a story to Ed, Rangiku was sitting on the other side of the dock dangling her feet and Faye was getting a suntan.

"So, that's why the whales sing in the ocean to this day," Jet finished up.

"Wow…so if you listen really close you can hear them, Papa?"

"That's what the legend says."

"Somebody ought to send a message to those singing whales to send up a few fish, " Spike said frustrated. "Here for over an hour and not even close to a bite." Ed waked to the dock with Ein at her heels, lay on her stomach, and stared into the ocean.

"Do you think the whales can hear us, Papa?"

"I think they can," Jet said.

"Oh they definitely can," Rangiku reassured Ed.

Spike looked up from his fishing. "How would you know?"

"Oh I know," Rangiku said. "In my military we had knowledge of these things. We know all about a lot of creatures great and small, and I do happen to know the whales do have a voice."

"Is that right?"

"Oh yes. Sometimes when Yamamoto..our Head Captain..would close up the Headquarters and give us a day off, we'd go to the beach," her eyes glazed over at the memory. "Those were such good times. We'd all go swim in the ocean. We'd find dolphins, whales, we'd swim with them…My Captain afterward would always have ice cream…he'd always insist on taking a nap afterward…or try to. But the rest of us made so much noise sometimes he couldn't…" Faye noticed Rangiku's eyes were starting to tear up.

"So, how was it swimming with whales?" she asked to change the subject.

"Oh, it was so much fun. They did have a voice and they'd sing to us while we swam. In fact there's even a song about whales that we used to sing sometimes." Faye looked curious and Spike reeled in his line.

"Ya did?" he asked.

"Can Ed hear the song, Rangiku? Please?" She asked, coming up to Rangiku. Rangiku smiled as Ed snuggled up to her. She put her arm around Ed and gentily sang.

"Whale song, soft and low

Sing a story as gently you go

Whale song, I hear what you say

This may be the last time you're passing this way.

Sing me a song of times that you knew

When the waters were clear and the seabirds they flew

Through a sky that was clear from the sea to the land

Safe from the fear and destruction of man.

Whale song, soft and low

Sing a story as gently you go

Whale song, I hear what you say

This may be the last time you're passing this way.

Song of the whale so sweet and so clear

But no song at all to the ones who won't hear

And if people don't listen, and if people don't know

Might the song of the man be the next song to go.

Whale song continue to sing

There's a place in this world for each living thing

So long, but just for today

'Cause people will listen and I know there's a way."

When the song was over Jet looked down and smiled, as did Spike. Ed had fallen asleep with her arms around Rangiku and her head against her massive chest. Rangiku smiled, brushed back Ed's bangs, and kissed her gently on the forehead. "In a way, she reminds me a bit of Orihime," Rangiku said quietly. "She always loved my songs and she's sing along at a moment's notice…"

Jet came over and tenderly picked up Ed. "I'll take her inside and put her to bed." Ein followed him and curled up next to Ed. Just then the computer began to beep and Jet raced over to turn it off and Faye, Spike, and Rangiku raced into the main room.

Jet turned on the computer as all of them stared at what came up. "Domino Walker," Jet read. "Bounty on his head for illegal drug trafficking…."

"How much is the bounty?" Jet brought it up. "300,000 Woolongs!" Faye whistled.

"Let's do it!" Jet said. "Says here he mostly does his business in bars and on street corners."

"So, what do we try first, the bars or street corners?"

"I'd say corners Faye, that's where they do most of their business."

"Why don't we split up?" Rangiku asked. "That's what my Squad used to do."

"I gotta stay here and look after Ed," Jet explained.

"OK, check where he was last seen, and me, Faye, and Rangiku will split up and each take a corner. Someone's bound to know if he's been around."

Jet searched on his computer. "Ok, according to this he was spotted in the desert in the north of Venus."

"Hey, Jet, isn't that where we crashed that time and Ed found all those mushrooms?"

"Yeah…I think so, But those were the good kind of mushrooms. We're looking for the drugged up ones here."

The ship passed by an all too familiar place which Spike and Faye were glad to pass. "Did I ever tell you, Rangiku? Some ship once hit us when we were trying to reach Mars and we had to crash land here in this desert while Jet and Spike fixed the Bebop?" Faye asked.

"No," Rangiku said. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, but the ship got quite a beating. We never found out who that joker was."

"Well, don't worry, we're not heading there now," Jet assured them. "We're going into town, see if anyone's seen Domino recently," as soon as the ship landed Spike, Faye, and Rangiku all came out and each picked a street.

In Kisuke's shop…

Chad came into the shop, out of breath and looking around. Renji came from the back with his arms weighed down with packages and put them on the nearest counter. "Hi, Chad."

"Hi, Renji," he greeted him. "Have you seen Kisuke or Yoruichi?"

"Yoruichi is getting ready to visit SoiFon, and Kisuke is outside, This new shipment came in and I was gonna load them in the stockroom."

"It's rather funny to see you, a former Lieutenant, carrying boxes, loading a stockroom, and making deliveries."

"I actually don't mind it too much," Renji admitted. "it's not boring at all, unlike Bayakuya's office which was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and he'd give ya a filthy look if you did so much as sneezed. Besides, it gives me a chance to see Rukia more," he sighed. "I tell ya, Chad, if I knew exactly what kind of person Bayakuya was in the first place I would have never encouraged Rukia to accept his offer of adoption! Thank God she was able to forgive me and we can actually date now.''

"Have you heard anything about Rangiku?" Chad asked.

Renji shook his head. "Nothing at all. You?"

Chad shook his head. "Not a thing. I've been searching every bar, clothing store, restaurant, beach around here, you name it. I haven't seen her anywhere!"

Renji leaned against the boxes. "Chad, if she hasn't been seen here since she disappeared that would lead me to believe she's not in Kurakawa Town."

"Well, we have to try anyway. Maybe she came back here now. She might be in a place we just checked! We should check everywhere all over again."

"Seems to me like YOU'RE the one doing most of the checking and looking. Does Ichigo know you're doing this?"

"No," Chad admitted. "Truth be known, I just want Ichigo to concentrate on comforting Orihime and his part time job. I can handle the searching."

"Why would ya wanna do that? Ichigo's Rangiku's friend too."

"Ichigo's been through enough. I just want him to have somewhat of a normal time. Besides..I owe him."

Renji came over to Chad."What do ya mean 'you owe him'? If ya ask me you owe him least of anyone!"

Chad looked at Renji. "You don't know what happened when Ichigo was trying to get his powers back."

"Actually yeah, I do. Ichigo told me about that."

Chad sat down weakly at the counter. "Tsukishima….the bastard. Possessing Orihime, Tatsuki, and me into thinking that we couldn't trust Ichigo! I mean..Ichigo. My best friend…and I attacked him! I attacked the one I swore to treat like a brother. The one I didn't want to show my new powers to until he had his back. He tried to warn us about Tsukishima. He tried to tell us about him, and we wouldn't listen!" He looked down. "How could I, of all people have fallen for that bastard's tricks? Ichigo…Ichigo is like my brother. He's never ever lied to me, ever in his entire life! Yet I just up and thought I couldn;t trust him! I thought he went mad! HE went mad? HIM…I was the one who went mad!"

"No ya didn't," Renji assured him. "You were tricked and brainwashed. It wasn't your fault."

"But Don't you see? I should have seen through his spell and his lies!"

"How?"

"I've known Ichigo since 7th grade, we're just like brothers, we've stuck together all the time. We're a team…and then Orihime, Tatsuki, and I allowed ourselves to be taken in by that monstar! Hs three best friends, the ones who know him better than anyone, and we got caught up in the lies of this.." Shame overtook him and he lowered his head, unable to talk anymore.

"Chad, you gotta pull yourself together," Renji said to him. "there's one thing you overlooked…one important thing. You're HUMAN. You, Orihime, and Tatsuki are. You're not part Soul Reaper like Ichigo, or a full blooded one like Rukia and me. You're a human that just happens to have Spiritual Powers, but you're human. There was no way you could have fought that monstar, and no way you could have avoided being brainwashed. You couldn't see what that guy was up to, and no way you could have avoided his evil."

"But to fight my best friend and almost-brother! To attack him with El Diablo! I hate myself for doing it, especially since Ichigo didn't fight back."

"Cause he understood you were under a spell and couldn't help yourselves. Ichigo's just that kind of guy, he understood you didn't act of your own free will and wasn't mad at you at all. He was defending himself, like you said.''

"But he had to defend himself from ME, that's what hurts. Me, the one who swore to help him, just like he swore to help me, and we ended up fighting each other.''

"But ya didn't do it on purpose, that's the point. You were brainwashed, not your fault!"

"I can't help but feel like it. That's why I look for Rangiku every day, often in the same places. I want Ichigo to concentrate on his job, spend as much time with Orihime as he can and to leave the searching and finding to me. I want to do the hunting and fighting and let him just rest for a change. This is my way of making it up to him."

"But you don't HAVE to do that!" Renjo assured him."You know Ichigo's an extremely forgiving guy. I mean, look at me, come on. I probably did a lot worse to him than you ever did! Quite a number of times too. Is he pissed off at me? No. He comes in here and talks to me every day, and we've double dated with our girls. Would he want me hanging around if he were mad at me? And look at Rukia! If he were mad with all SHE did would he have adopted her as his sister? No! He's a forgiving person at heart, and I know he's forgiven you three for what happened. You don't owe him anything. He's a decent guy, he understands, and he probably wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this." Chad nodded. "Look, we all make mistakes, but yours you couldn't help, and he knows that. He doesn't blame you, so don't blame yourself, OK? Except for God no one's perfect, so don't hate yourself cause you're not. Believe me, he's forgiven you." Chad nodded again, "So it's time to forgive yourself. Once you do that and put the past behind you, we can all start looking for Rangiku, together."

Meanwhile, back on Earth…..

Spike, Faye, and Rangiku met at the end of the street where the Bebop was parked a half an hour later.

"No luck?" Spike asked. Rangiku shook her head.

"Well, I got something," Faye said. "Domino was here, but he did his business and left for his favorite bar. Fortunately the jerk already had one or two of the mushrooms so he was more than happy to tell me which one."

"Which bar was it?" Rangiku asked.

"It's across the street, a few blocks down."

"You girls go ahead, I gotta phone Jet and let him know this," Spike said taking out his phone.

"What's up?" Jet asked when his face appeared on the phone.

"Jet, I think we got a good lead on Domino. Faye got some info from one of his druggies and he mentioned the bar Domino goes when he comes here. That's where we're going now."

"Well, make sure you get some of his mushrooms, we might need those as evidence."

"All right, we're on it."

When they got to the bar, Spike, Faye, and Rangiku strolled in calmly and got a table near the door while Spike put on his glasses with the specially built camera inside and scanned the entire bar, the glasses finally landing on the guy they were looking for. "Bingo," Spike said. Domino was sitting on one of the stools drinking with one of his buddies, and his foot was sitting on a bag which even from a distance Spike could see the tops of a few mushrooms peek out of. "That's the guy," Spike said.

"OK, so how do ya wanna go about this?" Faye asked.

"One problem, Faye," Spike pointed out. "Jet said we need to get some mushrooms as evidence, and they're all in that bag there, the one he's stepping on…and I got a feeling he ain;t just gonna hand it over even if we say 'pretty please.'"

"Great! And how do you suggest we get it, then? Just waltz right up to him and say we're a bunch of mushroom collectors who just happened to see him go into this bar and want to buy some of his merchandise for our collection? Oh, that's brilliant!"

Ignoring Faye, Spike scratched his chin thoughtfully. "We need some sort of distraction to make him take his foot off the bag somehow…"

Rangiku then stood up. "Leave that to me!" She took her sword and gave it to Faye. "Hold this until I tell you to throw it to me," Faye nodded. Rangiku took off her jacket, exposing her tight shirt that made her breasts stand out. "I've perfected the art of flirting, I can definitely make him let go of that bag."

"Can you?" Faye asked.

"Just leave me to the distracting. After all, when life hands you two big lemons," she undid the top button on her shirt. "You learn to make lemonade!" she undid the second button so that the top of her huge breasts were almost popping out. She took out her brush and quickly ran it through her hair, took out her compact and fixed her makeup. She then proceeded to walk in an extremely sexy way to Domino, moving her hips seductively. It didn't take Domino too long to notice her make her way toward him. She smiled her most flirtatious smile. "Hi," she said.

"Hi yourself," Domino said.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Rangiku asked, stretching her back and jetting her breasts forward.

"I don't mind ANYTHING you do!" Domino said as she sat down next to him.

"Aren't you SWEET!" she smiled at him.

"So…uh…tell me tall and beautiful…what's a cute girl like YOU doing in a joint like this?"

Rangiku giggled like a schoolgirl and crossed her legs, pretending not to notice Domino's admiring glance. "Actually I was going to meet some friends here in a little while, and I'm a bit early."

"Well, just make yourself comfortable," Domino invited. "Hey, Steve," he called out. "a saki on the rocks for my friend here! And a rum and coke for me."

"So, what's your name traveling man?" Rangiku said innocently twirling a piece of hair.

"Domino Walker, at your service," he replied taking off his sunglasses. Spike saw the opportunity to take a few quick pictures with the hidden camera on his own.

"Rangiku," she shook Domino's hand.

"Rangiku…that's a beautiful name…very original. So, you gonna be here long?"

"Oh,it depends on when my friends come. They're going to take me to an angency I have an appointment with. I'm a bit of an aspiring model."

"Aspiring? I'm surprised you're not already!"

Spike and Faye were watching from a distance. Spike whistled, impressed. "Give this woman an acting award!"

"So," Rangiku said, twirling her hair flirtatiously. "Do you live around here?"

"Well, actually I was here visiting people too. Just business."

"Oh, really? What kind of work do you do?"

"Wel..uh…ya might say I'm in the farming business myself."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. In fact I'm what's called a traveling farmer."

'what's a Traveling farmer?"

"Well, I grow vegetables right from my ship and sell them wherever I happen to land. Keeps me in business and I can travel the universe at the same time!"

"Wow!" she leaned in even closer to Domino, making sure her breasts were prominenty displayed in front of him. "How do you get the vegetables to grow?"

Domino smiled and began to describe how to grow things in a ship. Spike and Faye were watching intently, just waiting for the moment Domino moved enough to take his foot off the bag.

Rangiku then stretched her arms up over her head. "That sounds so fascinating. I bet you've seen every planet around. You know.." she leaned even closer and smiled an even wider smile. "I find you very smart…and very nice."

"Well, I do find YOU beautiful," Domino said, moving closer to her.

Rangiku leaned in closer. "You know what vegetables I LOVE? Mushrooms!"

Domino's face brightened. "Ya do?"

"Oh yes! Mushrooms are so yummy, and they go with almost everything! You can put mushrooms in soups, sprinkle them on pizza, put them in sandwiches, lay them on top of pasta, put them in salad, put them on top of fish.."

"Well, heh, heh, as it just so happens my specialty is mushrooms."

"Oh, is it?"

"Yeah," he bent down a bit and retrieved his bag.

"Yeah, that's it, come on…come on, get the bag. That's it, show her the mushrooms, that's it," Spike mumbled, adjusting his glasses camera. Domino then opened up the bag and showed her what was inside, The mushrooms poked right out and Spike got some good pictures.

"Oh, they look so delicious!" Rangiku said, "Can I have one?"

"Ah…no," Domino said quickly. "These…uh….aren't quite ripe yet. I was gonna sell them to a Farmer that would keep them in his place until they were."

"Oh…well…I bet it takes such SKILL to be able to farm such delicious looking vegetables as those mushrooms," Rangiku said, flexing her body and stretching out her legs, lifting one into the air as she pretended to stretch.

Domino grinned. "You bet it, does.." he quickly dropped the bag down next to him and turned, gazing intently on her leg…and leaving the bag unattended.

Spike smiled. "Bingo," he took out a tiny grappling hook from his pocket, aimed it at the bag, and shot. The hook got the bag and Spike quickly pulled it in. "Evidence, come to Daddy." He gave Rangiku a tiny thumbs up to let her know they had what they needed.

Rangiku then lifted up her hair with both her hands and dropped it down her back. "I wonder where my friends could be? They're so late!"

"Well…why don't ya leave them a note with your phone number and come back to my place?" Domino asked. "I can show you my indoor garden, and YOU can show me some…heh, heh, modeling moves…"

Rangiku smiled. "That sounds so nice…"

"Well, let's go," he stood up quickly.

"But actually I have a better idea…" she turned to Faye. "NOW!" she called as Faye stood up and threw her her sword. "Put your hands up, you're under arrest!"

"Damn, it's a set up!" Domino's friends cried out, all standing up. Domino tried to run, but Rangiku was much faster and MUCH quicker,and soon she had him subdued with her sword at his throat.

"Aw, come on, we were getting along so well.." Domino protested. "What about our date?"

"Sorry, I do NOT go out with drug dealers."

"Aw, drug dealers? Now you got me all wrong, I sell good healthy mushrooms, right here in my…" he looked around for his bag..only to find it disappeared. "What the…."

Spike stood up smartly. "Looking for this?" he said, dangling the bag from one finger.

One of Domino's friends stopped and stared. "Wha…who…Sp…Spike Spegal? But…but…"

"Add a noun and a verb and ya got a sentence," Spike said smartly, grabbing the bag. "In the meantime I'll just be taking these…"

"But…you're dead!"

"Then this shouldn't hurt a BIT," Spike said, delivering a roundhouse kick that knocked him across the room.

Another guy tried to run out of the bar, but Faye swung the door shut and stood directly in front of it. "I don't think so," she said calmly, pulling out her gun. "Put your hands up and don't make any sudden moves, pal!" The guy tried to punch her, but Faye blocked the punch with her gun. "Trying to hit a Lady? didn't your Mom teach you any manners?"

"Yeah, but you're no Lady," the guy countered. "And neither is your slutty friend there!"

Faye stiffened. "Excuse me…she's a WHAT?"

"You got something wrong with your hearing? I said she's a SLUT! A slut puppy who can't even find a shirt that fits! Though with THOSE implants I can see why!"

Before the guy could blink Faye shot him right in the arm and grabbed his other arm, twisting it around his back and slamming the barrel of her gun into his back. "YOU DO NOT CALL MY FRIEND A SLUT!"

Rangiku struggled with putting the cuffs on Domino. "Let me outta here ya crazy tramp! Ya got nothing on me!"

"Oh yeah?" Spike said. "Then maybe you won't mind us just taking these mushrooms to the police station. After all, these are soooo safe I'm SURE it's OK."

"No, no…ya don't wanna do that!"

"Oh? Why not?" Rangiku asked in her deep serious voice.

"Mind your own business bitch!"

Spike then crossed the room and knocked him out with a punch. "Now you know that's not how we treat a woman!" He high-fived Rangiku. "Brilliant acting, Ma'am."

"Thank you very much. I perfected the art of it."

Spike turned around and saw one final guy coming up on Faye. He ran over and grabbed him, spinning him around to face him and delivering a mega punch. The guy staggered but managed to get up and attempt to throw a punch at Spike, which Spike expertly ducked. He then kicked him right in the stomach which threw him right on top of the table. Spike then cuffed him expertly. "Jet," he said on his phone. "We got him!"

"Great, I'll call the police. Just drag them out of the bar and wait"

"All right," He said.

"Hee, hee, 300,000 Woolongs!" Faye cried out happily.

Later that night, in Soul Society…

SoiFon was preparing to close up the office and get ready for her date with Yoruichi. Happening to glance out the window her eyes fell on the picket line. "Omaeda," she called to her Lieutenant.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Is it me, or are there more people out on that picket line than there were this morning?"

"I wouldn't be a bit surprised, Ma'am. New people joining that all the time. More people from more Squads coming to march."

"Yeah…" her eyes fell on a certain one in particular. "Including some that might have a different reason to BE there!" she floated down and quietly stood in the back of the one she saw. "Shuhei!"

The 9th Squad Lieutenant jumped from his spot, nearly dropping his sign in the process, and turned to SoiFon. "Captain SoiFon! Ma'am!"

"Who's running the 9th Squad Office?" she asked in a too sugary sweet voice.

"Uh…well…uh..I dismissed them early…Ma'am!"

"Don't think I don't know the REAL reason you're in this line now, Shuhei! And it has NOTHING to do with the 10th Squad! Now you go right back to your office, IMMIDIATELY!"

"Why?" Momo asked, coming down from her place at the top if Yamamoto's office steps. "Why, what's going on? What did he do?"

"What did he do?" SoiFon repeated. "Hinamori, let me put it to you this way, the fact that you're Toshiro's sister is the ONLY thing that is preventing me from telling you," she then grabbed Shuhei's arm. "LETS GO, LIEUTENANT! TO YOUR OFFICE! MOVE IT, MOVE IT, HUT,HUT,HUT,HUT!" she shoved him toward the office….unfortunately so hard a piece of paper flew out of his pocket and right at SoiFon's feet. Before he could react SoiFon picked it up and gasped out loud at the sight of it."SHUHEI, YOU ARE SICK! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? !"

"What, let me see!" Momo asked.

"No, Momo, you don't wanna see this, TRUST me you don't wanna see this!"

"With all do respect Captain yes I do! Please, let me see it."

"You Don't want to!"

"Please let me see it.." she quicky took it out of SoiFon's hands and stared. It was a drawing of Rangiku…wearing almost nothing and striking a seductive pose! "WHAT?" Momo cried, glaring daggers at Shuhel. "YOU FILTHY DISGUSTING PERVERT!"

"DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN TO US WHAT THAT WAS DOING IN YOUR ROBE?" SoiFon yelled.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU GROSS SICK IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? THIS WOMAN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY SISTER-IN-LAW, AND HERE YOU ARE HAVING GROSS SICK FANTASTIES? SHUHEL, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Shuhel dropped his sign. "I….I swear, I know these thoughts are awful! I'm trying to control them, I swear. Honest, I'm trying to real in these thoughts, I swear!" He got down in his knees in front of Momo. "Momo, please! Please listen to me! it's not my fault! I swear I want to control these urges, I try to control these perverted thoughts. I'm not proud of it, honest! She's just soo beautiful, and sweet, nd kind, and she's such a brave fighter and an admirable action girl! She's amazing, and I can't help hw I feel! I'm trying to stop but I can't! I SWEAR TO GOD IT'S NOT MY FAULT AND I'M SORRY!"

"Sorry? SORRY? YOU HAVE THIS DSGUSTING PICTURE AND YOUR PERVERTED THOUGHTS ABOUT THE WOMAN MY BROTHER LOVES WITH ALL HIS HEART AND THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSEF YOU PIG?"

"I SHOUD REPORT YOU TO ST. MICHEAL WHEN HE COMES NEXT MONTH!" SoiFon added. "Not Yamamoto, ST. MICHEAL HIMSELF!"

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Momo added. "SHE WAS NEVER YOURS, SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS!"

"I know, I know, I know, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry.."

"You're sorry?" Momo exclaimed

"Don't hand us that!" SoiFon yelled. "GET YOURSELF BACK INTO THAT OFFICE BEFORE THE ENTIRE 9TH SQUAD DECLAIRS MUTANY!" He quickly ran inside his office. Momo ran inside as well, slamming the door behind him. But through the door you could still hear her…"I'm definitely gonna spare my brother this mess, it's only gonna make him sicker! You perverted slob, You KNOW how she feels about Toshiro, and how he feels about her! You give me one good reason NOT to kill you!"

SoiFon realized she was still carrying the picture and quickly crumbled it up, ripped it to pieces,and threw it away.

"SoiFon?" came a welcome voice, causing her to turn around gladly. Her Yoruichi was coming toward her. "Hi, Little Bee! What's been going on?"

Almost in answer Momo's voice rose out of the 9th Squad office. "YOU ARE A SICK PERVERTED…WHAT THE…HOW MANY OF THESE PICS DO YOU HAVE? YOU SICK…"

"What's been…"

"Oh Yoruichi-Sama, it's a long story!" she linked her arm though hers and waked her away.

"Well, I got time…"

Back on the Bebop…

"300,000 Woolongs!" Jet said. "Man I haven't seen this much since…"

"Forever," Spike added.

"So, tell me again about what Rangiku did to distract this guy.." Jet said, laughing.

Meanwhile Rangiku was laying on her pullout bed in her and Faye's room, when Faye came in and sat down on her own bed. "Hey," she said.

Rangiku sat up. "Hi," she greeted.

Faye pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. "Just wanted to say thanks. For what you did today. That was amazing, how you were able to get that guy to give up the evidence. For a while even I thought you really were flirting with him!"

Rangiku shrugged. "It was rather easy. It's like I told Spike. Life just handed me some lemons, so I made lemonade! I've done it for years."

Faye smiled "The way his eyes almost bugged out when you leaned over to him.." she laughed. "Oh God I thought I'd give us all away with laughter!"

Rangiku laughed too. "That reminds me of when me and a few others in the military went undercover at a high school. Unfortunately I couldn't find a uniform that fit and as a result my breasts were almost falling out. Well it wasn't long before one of the students saw me and try to rush me, SAYING he wanted to fix the buttons on my shirt."

"Oh God," Faye laughed. "What did you do?"

"What COULD I do, I punched him out before he could and left him unconscious on the floor!" Both women laughed.

"You have GOT to teach me to do that!" Faye said. She smiled. "You know, Rangiku…while we were shopping after we got our share of the bounty, I saw something there that I thought was sweet, and I got it…for you."

"For me?" Faye took a small black box out of her shawl and gave it to her. "Open it," Rangiku did so and found a small silver bracelet with flowered charms on it, and the word 'Best' carved into it.

"Faye, it's beautiful!"

"It's a friendship bracelet," Faye explained. She held out her wrist and revealed she was wearing a bracelet that looked identical to hers but hers had 'Friends' carved into it. "See? I have one and you have one. They say as long as we have these we're friends forever."

Rangiku had to smiled at that. "I'll wear mine all the time," she hugged Faye. "Thank you."

Faye hugged her back. "You're welcome, just my way of saying thank you for all you did!" and grinned, enjoying this brand new feeling that was suddenly coming over her. Strange…so strange. Beforehand she had never been one to actually GIVE something to someone else. In fact she was one of the first ones to say she had mastered the art of freeloading and taking to her heart's content whatever she wished. Yet, here she was actually giving a gift to someone. Using her own money. And trusting someone with it, something she had not done in years! Was this the way it was between best friends? How strange…yet now great it made a person feel! Maybe Rangiku really was going to be her best friend. Her first best friend in years!

Meanwhile Jet and Spike were laying on the couch smoking cigarettes. "I tell you, Spike-o, that Rangiku's amazing! Ever since she's come here things just…happened!"

"Yeah, I know," Spike agreed. "Even though at first I thought she was gonna be another Faye…I think she's the best thing to ever happen to us!"

"Buddy, I got a feeling this is the beginning of a great new start for our team!"


	6. Session 32: Never Alone

Session 32- Never Alone

Six months later….

Jet's prediction about Rangiku's couldn't be more right! In only six months time no one would have recognized the Bebop! They had captured so many bounties and made so much money they were able to fill the refrigerator to capacity, and had to buy two safes to hold their cash. Jet made SURE they were combo safes and only he and Spike knew the combinations. They were also able to do some much needed repair work to the ship. The floors were actually shining, the walls were spotless and they had gotten new couches. Jet had taken a chicken out of the fridge when Spike came in.

"Oh God, is that actually chicken I see?"

"Yep," Jet said proudly, washing it in the sink. "Tonight we're having an old family recipe. Chicken A La Black."

"Chicken A La Black, huh? Hw do ya make it?"

"Well, I'd tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya," he chuckled. "Actually it's a secret family recipe. Can only give it to my own children."

"So, you're gonna pass it down to Ed?"

"Yep. Where'd she go anyway?"

"Faye and Rangiku took her out with them," Spike took out a cigarette and lit it. "Ya know, Jet, I never in a million years thought I'd say this, but I think we owe Faye an apology. I mean, ever since Rangiku's come on this ship, things just started happening. We finally got enough food for one."

"And plenty of money!" Jet chuckled "Man, we can look into early retirement."

"Nah," Spike said. "that would be boring. Besides we both know too much of Faye isn't that good a thing." Both men chuckled again.

"And we finally were able to do some much needed repairs to the Bebop and our ships."

"Besides…she's pretty fun to be around. At least she doesn't cheat when you play a game with her."

"And she's pretty good with Ed. A couple of times Ed's been sleepwalking again and Rangiku found her, picked her up, carried her into her room and sung her lullibies to help her fall asleep."

"Yeah, I definitely approve of her." Just then the door opened and Faye, Rangiku, and Ed came into the ship. ''Where were you guys?''

''We were just doing some shopping,'' Rangiku said.

''Ya mean you managed to talk Faye into actually shopping instead of gambling?''' Spike shook his head. ''You really are a miracle worker!''

"Ha, ha," Faye said. "I'm going to put these in my room now, so you guys can feel free to make your jokes to your heart's content."

"Where's the fun in that?" Spike asked as Faye disappeared. He turned to Rangiku. "So, how was Ed?"

"Good as gold," she replied. "I fact she saw a shirt at the store that she just HAD to have!" Giggling she stuck her head out. "OK, Ed, show Spike your shirt!" Ed proudly marched into the room wearing a white Tshirt with 'My Uncle Is The Best!" printed in red. She marched in and turned slowly around so Spike could see it.

"Look, Uncle Spike!" Ed said happily. "Ed bought this for you!"

"I don't think that'll fit me, Ed,'' Spike joked.

Ed laughed. "No. Ed just thinks Uncle Spike is the best! Ed loves it when Uncle Spike teaches her hi yahs! Ed loved it when Uncle Spike takes her fishing, and Ed thinks Uncle Spike is the best!''

Spike knelt down to Ed's level. "I'm not really the best, Ed. I've done a lot of bad thing in my life..things I'm not so proud of today. I'm trying to make up for it now, but you shouldn't want to be like me."

"But Ed loves you, Uncle Spike. Ed thinks you're great!" she hugged him again. "Ed thinks you're the best Uncle!"

Spike hesitated a bit before hugging Ed back. "you're a great niece too, Ed. But Don't model your life on me."

"But Uncle Spike isn't doing bad things anymore! Uncle Spike is teaching Ed hi yahs, and he's helping take care of Ed, and he's bringing bad guys to jail! Ed thinks THIS Uncle Spike is the best. Ed doesn't care what you did before, Ed loves you now!" She hugged hum tight. "Doesn't Uncle Spike like Ed's shirt?"

"It's really sweet, Ed. Thanks. Now put that nice shirt away. Jet wants to see you in the kitchen," when Ed left Spike grinned at Rangiku. "We're having a special treat tonight. Chicken A La Black."

"Sounds delicious!" Rangiku said setting down on the couch. Ed came running in with a chefs hat on.

"Chef Ed ready and willing, Papa! Chop, chop, slice, slice!"

Jet laughed. "Ed, this is a proud day for you. I'm gonna pass down my secret family recipe," he glanced at Spike, still huddled in the doorway.

''I'm going, I'm going,'' Spike said, walking out of the kitchen and sitting down on the chair opposite from Rangiku, taking out the checkerboard. ''Checkers?''

"Sure!"she smiled as Spike set them up.

Later that night…

Jet stood up and lifted his glass high in the air. ''A saki toast,'' he began. " Here's to a special young woman. A woman who we haven't known for very long but who's helped us out more than she'll ever know! Without her well, we wouldn't be eating this delicious chicken, and we wouldn't be able to do these much needed repairs to the Bebop, and we definitely wouldn't have all this money. Rangiku, in a lot of ways you've been a miracle! In the past 8 months, you've been our Guardian Angel!" He lifted his glass. "Here's to the Guardian Angel of the Bebop!"

"To Rangiku!" Spike and Faye agreed, lifting their glasses.

''To Rangiku!" Ed agreed lifting up her glass of ginger ale.

"Thank you," Rangiku smiled. ''Thank you all. Thank you for letting me stay here. I've had a great time. In a way this place almost reminds me of the military!" she took a bite of the chicken. "Jet, this is delicious! I think this is the best chicken I've ever tasted!"

"It's an old family recipe."

"Well, it's great!"

After the dinner Jet began to clear away the dishes. "Hey, you two!" he ordered Spike and Faye, who were preparing to leave. "No one leaves until this table is cleaned up!" At that Rangiku slowly put down her napkin and bowed her head, staring quietly at her plate. Faye looked closely at her, concerned.

"Rangiku?" she asked, concerned. She looked close at her face and was surprised to see tears in her eyes and a sob quietly escape. Rangiku tried to cover it up with a napkin but she found she couldn't and the sobs began in earnest. Faye looked up. "Boy, Jet, sometimes you can be so cruel!" she said sarcastically.

Jet looked alarmed. "Rangiku? What's the matter?"

She looked up through her tears. "When you said that just now you….you reminded me of…of Toshiro!" She softy sobbed again.

"Toshiro?" Spike asked.

"My….my Captain!" she answered him crying a lot more. Ed looked concerned, went over to Rangiku and put her hand on her lap. "When…when you said that just now…that sounded like something he would say! He was such a neat man….he always liked to have things just so…so nice and neat! He…he would always scold me for leaving papers on the floor unfinished and leaving empty bottles around…'' her sobs grew louder. ''He…he was such a wonderful Captain! He…he was a wonderful MAN! I..I don't know where Id BE without him!''

Spike got up, grabbed some whiskey from the fridge and poured some into a glass. ''Look, we can't carry around the torches of our loved ones forever…trust me, I've been there.'' he went over to where Rangiku was and handed her the glass. ''Here, drink this.'' She took the glass and sobbed slowly.

Faye sat next to Rangiku. ''This Captain of yours must have been quite a guy if you mss him that much.''

"He was, Faye!" she sniffed. Spike gave her a clean napkin. "About two years ago, we got finished fighting a huge war. It…it was horrible. We lost so many soldiers, and a great many more were injured…but it truly hit hard for me. I lost a very dear friend of mine.'' Faye looked interested and even Jet and Spike listened with interest. ''He….we…grew up together, we entered the army together. When this war began he turned away from us, and he was discovered fighting alongside our enemy. We were all sure that he had changed sides, when it turned out he really didn't. He only pretended he did so he could be a mole for the enemy.''

"I follow,'' Spike said.

''And by the time I found this out the enemy had discovered that too..and killed him…right in front of me!'' She looked down. "My oldest friend…he got killed right in front of me!'' She wiped her eyes and Spike gentily took her wrist. ''After that I just wanted to shut myself away and never wanted to see anyone again! I…I almost drank myself to death because I couldn't bear the hurt! But…when my Captain found out..he personally wrestled the bottle from my hands and told me I had so much to live for! He pointed out that I had my Squad…my other friends…I had him…'' her hand went to the silver locket again. ''He pointed out how it would hurt so many people….especially HIM...if I were to kill myself. He promised to be there for me, he assured me that if I needed to talk I could go to him. He was a known workaholic but he said he would always have the time for me whenever I needed it. My Captain saved my life! And he kept his promise, he spent as much time as possible with me. In fact he no longer scolded me if I didn't do work. In fact he would lead me to the couch and let me talk if I just couldn't do it, and he would hold my hand and just listen. Soon I did start to throw myself into work to forget my friend and he didn't even say anything. Just listened. I wouldn't BE here if it weren't for him! I would never have gotten over the war if not for him. I never would have been able to move on if not for his…..'' she sobbed. ''I miss him so much!''

''Can't you just call him…'' Faye said before Spike kicked her under the table. "Ouch! Oh..right..I forgot…that falling out with that other one." she nodded.

"I miss Toshiro. I miss him so much…I think about him every night. But it is better this way. I know that. He's a wonderful man. He cared about me, even when I drove him crazy. He was good to me, he listened to me whenever I had something to say. He treated me so well. But I know that us being apart is the best thing for both of us right now.''

Ed moved closer to Rangiku. ''But Rangiku? Don't you like it here?''

''Of course I do, Ed!'' she said, giving her a small hug. "Oh, Ed, Don't ever think I'm not happy here! I love it here. I have such great new friends," she grinned at Faye when she said that and held up her friendship bracelet. "and being a bounty hunter is so much fun! It's so exciting and adventurous. Just because I'm missing someone doesn't mean I don't like where I am now."

"Will you always stay with us, Rangiku?"

"I'll stay for as long as you want me."

"We definitely want you," Faye assured her, lifting up her friendship bracelet. "It's like Jet said, since you've come things have just happened.''

"We're definitely not throwing you out!" Spike said. "Hell, you even try to leave and we'll do everything we can to stop and keep you! No way you're leaving!"

Rangiku had to laugh. "You sure know how to make someone feel wanted!" She added seriously, "Thanks, Spike."

"Hey, you're a part of the team now," Jet reassured her. "What Spike says goes double for me. Hope you'll stay here for many years!"

"Does that mean Rangiku is part of our family now, Papa?"

Jet thought a bit. "Guess in a way, it does!"

Ed hugged Rangiku. "You're part of the family! You're family!"

"That's so sweet! Thank you, Jet."

"Hey, thank us by staying here and helping us catch bounties."

"You can count on it!"

The next day, in Kisuke's shop…

"OK….OK…well you call us and let us know if you hear anything else. Yeah, OK," Kisuke hug up the phone as Yoruichi came into the shop.

"Any luck at all?"

"Well, I heard from a friend of mine in Las Vegas," Yoruichi's head snapped up. ''he said he witnessed a criminal being picked up by a group of bounty hunters a few weeks ago. One of them matched the description of Rangku! But of course Chuck being Chuck he didn't get the license number. He said it happened way too fast."

She leaned forward. "Where did they go?"

"Hold your horses, Yoruichi! I said she LOOKED like Rangiku. We got no way of knowing if that's really her, and they left with the criminal in a spaceship. We have no way of tracing them if the criminal was from Venus or Mars, and what if we're wrong? But Chuck promised that if he saw them next time he would try to catch up with them for us or at least get the license number.''

Yoruichi leaned against the counter. ''Only because you called and explained the situation too late!'' Before Kisuke could respond the door opened and Momo flew in.

''Any luck?" she asked tearfully.

"Not yet," Yoruichi replied.

Momo rested her elbows on the desk and dropped her head into the palms of her hands, trying hard not to let any more tears fall, Yoruichi saw this and handed her a napkin. "How is it going up there?"

"It's even worse! St Micheal was not happy when he saw that the Restoration was not moving on and he was even more upset when Captain Yamamoto had to tell him why. He gave him a sound scolding." Kisuke's eyebrows went up at the thought that anyone would yell at Yamamoto. Usually HE was the one who did the yelling. "He ordered him to buckle down and find Rangiku, and also to punish Bayakuya for causing this. Not to mention the fact that Toshiro is sinking farther and farther. He can hardy get his work done, he hardly ever wants to talk to anyone, I'm basically the only one who he'll willingly talk to!"

Renji then came into the shop after making another delivery. "Hi, Momo."

"Hi, Renji. How are you doing?"

He brushed his hair off his face. "Doing all right. Today's been really busy. You know there's an old woman standing right outside the shop, trying to hand out your posters to people. Anyone know who she is?"

Momo glanced outside. "That's Nana."

"Nana?" Kisuke asked.

"Toshiro's grandmother," Momo explained. "She was the one who raised both me and Toshiro when we were kids. As a result I came to think of her as my Grandmother too and I call her Nana. As soon as she heard about what Bayakuya did she's been coming to Soul Society to check on Toshiro and to try to help us find Rangiku. She insisted on coming down with me today to do that. She's almost as dedicated to finding her as I am."

"I better go out there and catch her before she gets in trouble for soliciting," Kisuke said. He stepped outside. Right in front of his shop was a woman who greatly resembled Toshiro in a lot of ways. Like him she had a round face and a small nose. Her eyes were big and as blue-green as Toshiro's, and her hair, while as white as his, was long and straight. While not as short as Toshiro she came up to Kisuke's shoulder she was dressed in a colorful long kimono, and at the moment she was holding copies of the posters and trying to show them to anyone passing by.

''Excuse me, excuse me, please, I'm sorry, I'm looking for this woman, this young woman, have you seen her? No? OK..oh excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm looking for this young woman, have you seen anyone that looks like this? Anywhere? Please?"

"Pardon me, Mrs. Hitsugaya?"

"Yes?"

He stuck out his hand. "Kisuke Uraharra. I dunno if your grandson ever mentioned me at all.."

"Oh, oh yes, yes he has, a great number of times. Hello!"

"Yes, well, see you can't stand here on this corner handing out those posters.."

"But, I have to! Toshiro is so downhearted and sad…I hate seeing my grandson like this! It breaks my heart."

"I'm sure it does."

"He's my only grandson. Oh, I know he's an adult now, but I still think of him as my little boy and hearing abut how his heart just got broken..that's enough to make any granny into an investigator!"

"Oh of course! But there's no need for that,'' he pointed to the poster on the window. ''We got it covered. Why don't ya just come into the shop for a bit and I'll fix ya some tea?'' He lead her inside.

Momo threw her arms around her. ''Nana!'' she called out cheerfully.

''Hello, Momo, Dear!'' she hugged her back. ''Have you heard anything at all from your brother?''

''He's still a mess, Nana. Worse now than ever. I don't think he's even done a bit of paperwork in the past two days!'' Kisuke gasped sarcastically and put his had to his heart.

''NO PAPERWORK? Oh, this is SERIOUS! He really is sick!"

Yoruichi smacked Kiskue up the side of his head. ''Kiskue, now is NOT the time!''

Renji came forward then. ''Oh, Mrs. Hitysugaya, Good Afternoon. I dunno if your grandson ever spoke of me, Renji Abari? FORMER Lieutenant of the 6th Squad?"

''Oh, yes, how are you, Renji?''

"I gotta say a lot better now that that son of a bitch is out of my life completely.''

''I can't blame you for that. From what I've heard that horrible man has made everyone around him miserable for the past six months! My poor dear, every time I hear about what happened it breaks my own heart. All he went through…all all of you went through. I prayed every night during the war that you would be victorious. And when I heard about Toshiro's injury I almost cried right there in the hospital. Her, Momo, and that dear girl Rangiku, I prayed for all of you to recover. I worried about all of you, and I was so relieved to find out you were all alive. Just when it looked like things were finally getting back to normal that bastard wrecks everything again! Just when my dear grandson was finally putting his life back together, just when that poor dear Rangiku finally found happiness again, and was all set to wear my ring….that awful man threw it all away! Just threw it all away!''

''Set to wear your ring?" Yoruichi asked.

''Oh, didn't he tell you? Oh perhaps not. Well the night she disappeared Toshiro came to me happier than I had ever seen him. He explained to me that Captain Yamamoto had given him permission for he and Rangiku to be together, and he asked for my engagement ring. The ring that I was wearing when we were killed a long time ago in that car crash, the ring I was saving for when my Toshiro found the woman he wanted to live the rest of his life with! When he asked for the ring I was so happy! Happier than I had ever been! I hoped and wished that he would find a kindhearted wonderful woman to love, and it looked like he finally did…and it all got ruined!''

Kiskue looked quickly at Momo. ''Did you know about this?'' She nodded.

''Wow," Yoruichi said to herself.

''Well…ah…'' Kiskue said, clearly at a loss for words. ''Can I offer you some tea, Mrs. Hitsugaya?''

''Oh, just call me Rioko if you don't mind," she said. ''I don't mind, Im not that formal.''

"KInd of the opposite if your nephew."

"Oh I told him not to be that formal with everyone he meets," she said as Kiskue lead her to the back of the shop. He brought out his tea set and poured her a cup, adding sugar and milk to it. "Well, you know how it is sometimes with family, It can just go in one ear and out the other."

"Don't I KNOW it," Yoruichi said, glaring at Kiskue for a moment.

"Oh, it's not really his fault. He just feels like since he's the youngest Captain in history, no one will take him seriously unless he's uptight and formal with everyone around him."

"But he's a GREAT Captain!" Renji insisted. "Everyone respects him, and he's one of the most liked ones in the whole Society. Everyone listens to him and a lot of people take his advice."

"Well I tried to tell him that."

Momo went to the door. "I think I'm gonna go check on Toshiro, Nana."

"Ok dear, and let me know how he is," Momo nodded and left.

" So, how was old Toshiro growing up?" KIskue asked.

"Oh," Rioko smiled at the memory. "he was a wonderful grandson! Very quiet and very obedient. He always did all his chores, often without me telling him to."

"Surprise, surprise," Renji said smiling.

"He didn't have too many friends growing up, mostly because people couldn't understand that he was born with that white hair, he didn't die or style it. It's just who he is. I told him that he looked different for a reason, he was special. The people who were bulling him couldn't understand it, but he was very special, very intelligent as I'm sure you all know, and destined for greatness! And when that sweet charming girl, Rangiku, came into the picture and told him he had the makings of an excellent Soul Reaper- it was like she read my mind! I loved that girl ever since! Toshiro was at first reluctant to leave cause he didn't want me to be alone. But I told him if this made him happy than don;t worry about me. This was the chance for him to move up, to prove how special he was! I was always so thankful to that girl, and when he said he was going to marry her, to me it was a dream come true. He found a wonderful woman that I loved as well as he did and he was going to spend his life with her! Someone caring, gentile, respectful, and who loved him! All of my prayers and wishes for my beloved grandson were happening….than this happened!''

Momo came back a few minutes later clearly distressed. "Nana!"

Rioko looked up. "Dear, dear, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Toshiro needs you, Nana! Come quick!"

"Dear, what's happened?"

"He's crying, Nana!"

"Crying?"

"He's hiding it well, but I know he is. His face his down he's resting his forehead in his hands and I know I heard one or two sobs."

"Oh no, no," Rioko said, standing up. "Oh, I have to get to him right away!"

"Come on, Nana, he needs you right now!"

"I'll go with you," Yoruichi said, standing up.

In Soul Society…

Yoruichi, Momo, and Rioko all arrived in Soul Society. Momo lead the way to where the 10th Squad office was. But before they could go further an unwelcome voice filled their ears.

"Lieutenant Hinamori."

She turned to the owner of the voice. "Bayakuya…" she said, struggling to keep her voice level.

Rioko stepped forward. "Oh, so THIS is Bayakuya Kuchki!"

"Nana, be careful, don't go too near him, he's dangerous!"

"I'm not afraid, Dear, and besides there are QUITE a few things I want to say to him!"

Bayakuya glared at her. "Who are you?"

"Rioko Hitsugaya, Grandmother of Toshiro, one of your own Captains! And I want to know just who the hell you think you are to do that to my Toshiro!"

"Ah, grandmother, is it? Well, being his Grandmother perhaps YOU can talk some sense into him!''

"I would if there WAS any sense to talk into him!"

"Nana, be careful!" Momo said, stepping between them. "Bayakuya, just leave! This doesn't concern you.''

"When a fellow Captain steps out of line and throws the rest of the Society into almost chaos it becomes my business…''

"Out of line?'' Rioko said, stepping forward. "Out of line? How was he out of line? By falling in love with a dear, kind, sweet young woman and wanting to be happy and give her much needed happiness? THAT is out of line?''

"The 'woman' of which you speak of was his own Lieutenant…"

"Why should that matter? it's not like he PLANNED to fall in love with her or she with him! It just happened, and let me tell you something! I am very glad this happened and he had my blessing 100% for this!"

"Speaking as someone who has no knowledge of the military herself I do not excpect you to understand…"

"How about you enlighten me, you seem to know so much!''

"I know these things because I happen to be a respected member of the Kuchi Clan and as such my family has belonged to Soul Society for many years, as soon as they die they qualify to come here."

"Well good for them!"

Bayakuya narrowed his eyes. "You are seriously getting on my nerves old woman…''

"Good, because you're already on mine! I do NOT like what you've done to Toshiro! Underneath his serious exterior there is a sensitive young man who's heart you have stepped on and nearly destroyed! That is MY grandson and I'll be damned if I let you go on speaking about him like that!"

Bayakuya glared, "You have no authority to speak to ME like that!''

"She has all the right in the world, Bayakuya! Yoruichi spoke up. "And you're in enough trouble! If I were you I would NOT make it worse.''

"Just shut up, Bayakuya!'' Momo said. "She's Toshiro's Grandmother and she has a right to be here!"

"Be quiet Lieutenant!"

"Don't tell her to be quiet!" Yoruichi said angrily.

"You be silent too, Were-Cat! I have had enough of all of you standing up for him! He broke one of the main rules of our Society, which clearly states that a Captain may NOT get involved with anyone in his Squad, especially his Lieutenant! As such he would have paid the penalty for this behavior had she not left."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't Captain Yamamoto approve of this?"

"It is still wrong Were-Cat!"

"Oh you'll have to excuse him, I don't think he had any idea that he wasn't allowed to feel anything! He's allowed to control who he loves and when he falls in love! Gee, I had no idea about that! Did you, Momo?" She shook her head angrily.

"I had no idea he was promoted to Head Captain!" Momo said angrily, pointing to Bayakuya.

"In a way I did do the right thing. Captain Hitsugaya was breaking the rules and he knew it! As a Lieutenant and Temporary Head of Squad 5 YOU should know that what Lieutenant Matsumoto did was right. You should not be defending him like you are. He is still young, still immature.."

That did it.

Forgetting Momo's warnings Rioko stepped right in front of Bayakuya. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! YOU LEAVE TOSHIRO ALONE! HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM IMMATURE? WHEN HE'S THE YOUNGEST CAPTAIN IN THE HISTORY OF SOUL SOCIETY? WHEN HE HAS THE RESPECT OF NOT JUST HIS SQUAD BUT ALMOST THIS ENTIRE PLACE? WHEN HE HAD LEAD HIS SQUAD AND LEAD IT WELL? HOW IMMATURE IS THAT? TELL ME!"

"You're pushing your luck, old woman! I suppose you're proud of the way he is and the way he's acting?"

Rioko didn't even listen. "I COULDN'T BE MORE PROUD OF HIM IF I TRIED! HE'S MY GRANDSON AND HE'S A CAPTAIN! AND HE'S THE YOUNGEST MAN TO EVER BE MADE ONE, AND THAT IN AND OF ITSELF IS ENOUGH TO MAKE ME PROUD! AND YES LIKE I SAID I DO APPROVE OF THIS! I KNOW RANGIKU AND SHE'S THE REASON HE'S NOW A CAPTAIN! I LOVED HER SINCE DAY ONE AND I WANTED HIM TO BE WITH HER! WHY DOES THIS BOTHER YOU, CAUSE HE FOUND SOMEONE TO LOVE AND PROVE HE HAS FEELINGS UNLIKE YOU? WELL SCOLD HIM ALL YOU WANT BECAUSE HES NOT LIKE YOU, BUT HE'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOU, AND I'M GLAD! HE DIDN'T PLAN TO FAL IN LOVE WTH HER OR SHE WITH HIM! IT JUST HAPPENED! ITS COMMON SENSE! AND DON'T YOU DARE BLAME RANGIKU!"

''Why shouldn't he?" Said Momo. "It's the MATURE thing to do!"

"YOU, SIR, IN MY OPINION, ARE A NASTY, HORRID, MEAN, SPITEFUL MAN AND YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THE MEANING OF HAPPINESS IF IT STRUCK YOU WITH ITS OWN SWORD!''

Bayakuya by now had had it himself. "HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME, OLD WOMAN? YOU ARE SERIOUSLY OUT OF LINE!" he put his hand on his sword to pull it out when he felt a huge fist block his wrist. He turned sharply to see Kenpachi's hand blocking him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk,'' Kenpachi said, slowly shaking his head. "Bayakuya, Bayakuya, Bayakuya, hitting a defenseless old lady? That's pretty low even for YOU!''

"Believe me, Kenpachi, she would NOT have been defenseless!'' Yoruichi said angrily.

"Should we tell on him to Captain Yamamoto, Kenny?' Yuchiro asked him.

"Nah, let's have our OWN brand of fun with him!'' He grinned his demented grin. "I don't believe I had my afternoon exercise yet!''

"Mind if I join in?'' Yoruichi asked.

"The more the merrier!'' Kenpachi said wickedly. "In the meantime, Momo, you better get her over to Toshiro's office. If he needs family he needs it now!"

Momo nodded. "There's his office, Nana. You better go to him quick."

"Go ahead, Mrs. Hitsugaya,'' Kenpackhi said, grabbing Bayakuya around the neck and dragging him to the side. "We got everything covered here.''

"Uh…thank you…uh…"

"Oh, where are my manners? Captain Kenpachi Zurachi of the 11th Squad and my Lieutenant Yuchiru.

"Hi,'' she giggled.

"Captain Zurachi this is highly improper for a Captain to…''

"AWWW, SHEDDAP! Bout time someone cut YOU down! Come on, Yoruichi, lets do some practicing."

Meanwhile back on the Bebop…

That same afternoon, Rangiku was sitting with Jet on the main couch of the ship watching intently as he was pruning one of his Bansai trees. Faye was sitting on the steps filing her nails, Ed was working on her computer, Ein was sitting next to her wagging his tail, while Spike was laying on the couch taking it easy.

"How many of these trees do you have, Jet?'' Ragiku asked him.

"About 20 so far," Jet admitted. "Try to pick up one every time we go someplace we haven't been before."

"They're kinda like Jet's souvineers," Spike said jokingly. "He's not gonna stop until he has a entire forest!"

"Well, they're beautiful, Jet.''

"Ya know what else they're good for? Stress relievers. Help you forget all your troubles and help you to relax and take it easy."

"Do they really?"

"Oh yeah, big time. Just having them in the room can give you a feeling of peace.''

"I'll have to try that,'' Rangiku said softly.

Ed looked up, noticing that Rangiku looked sad again. Fearing she would start to cry like she did last night Ed left her computer and quietly crept up behind her. She didn't make a peep as she quietly stalked. Rangiku could easily sense her but didn't say anything, just pretended she couldn't and went on gazing at Jet's plant, suppressing a smile. Suddenly, BONG, Ed pounced and grabbed Rangiku's shoulders. "Got you!" Ed cried out.

"EEK! Oh no!" Rangiku laughed and she bustled inside Ed's hug. "Oh, she got me! She got me!" Rangiku laughed as she grabbed Ed and pulled her onto her lap, hugging her tight. "Now I got you!" They both laughed at that, and even Spike had to smile at Ed's antics.

"Like a little trained seal," he said affectionately.

Rangiku's head popped up then as the radio began to play a familiar old song. She had to smile at the memories it brought back to her and her feet began to tap to the notes. Faye noticed this. "Ya like this song, Rangiku?"

"That just sounds like a dance we used to do in the military."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we did it every Christmas, during our annual party."

Ed looked up. "Can Rangiku show us? Please? Ed wants to learn!"

"Well, you need a lot of people to do it."

Faye came down the steps. "Well, we're all here! Come on, show us!''

"Please, Rangiku, show us!''

"Come on, Spike, sounds like a lot of fun,'' Jet said, standing up.

"Nah, I think I'll just watch,'' Spike said. "Dancing isn't really my thing.''

"Hey, I'm gonna dance," Jet pointed out. "Looks like it could be fun."

"Nah, you do it. I'll sit this one out.''

"Ignore him,'' Faye said. "We're all here. You can teach us." Rangiku lined all of them up and started to explain the moves of the dance.

Meanwhile in Soul Society…

At the very same time Captain Hitsugaya was sitting at his desk staring at a video on his phone- a video of the Christmas party last year and the Soul Reapers all gathered doing the exact same dance. Toshiro's eyes in particular were fixed on one beautiful red haired one. She was beaming, leading her group in the dance steps, occasionally reaching out her hand to her white haired Captain in the corner, gesturing him to come and join. Offers he had foolishly declined over and over. He was so distracted by the video that he hd not even heard his Grandmother come into the room until she was standing right behind him looking at the video too.

"Why didn't you dance?'' she asked curiously.

"Because I couldn't do it," he admitted, shamefully.

"She looked like she wanted to teach you,'' Rioko pointed out.

"I know, Grandmother,'' he admitted. "I…guess I was shy….and embarrassed…and I didn't think it was proper to dance.''

"But why? I see a lot of other Captains doing it.''

"I…I don't know, Grandmother. I guess it was because…''

"Because you didn't think people would take you seriously as a Captain if you did?''

"He looked up. "How did you know I was going to say that, Grandmother?"

"A Grandmother knows. How are you, Honey?"

"Not well, Grandmother. Not well at all," slowly he put his phone down. "Would you like some tea, Grandmother?''

"Oh, I'd love some,'' Toshiro lead her to the couch while he went in the back to prepare the tea. "This is a very nice office you have, Dear."

"Thank you, Grandmother," he brought back the tea. "But…ever since…well..ever since.."

"She left?"

"The office…it just isn't the same.." he began to sit down, but realized the cushion under him was lumpy. Reaching down, he pulled out a bottle of saki that had been hidden there and stared at it. "Saki…" he sighed. "To think..I used to get so mad at her for hiding these bottles all over the office. Now I would give anything on earth for her to be drinking this…while laying on the couch…or singimg…" he was aware that his voice was getting choked up and tried to turn away.

"Toshiro," Rioko said, "Honey…if you need to let it out, then do it. You can you know."

"I'm fine, Grandmother.." he stumbled a bit and reached down under the couch. "Huh…paperwork…HER paperwork…" rather than get upset as he usualy did, instead he stared at it longingly.

"You miss her," Toshiro nodded, but before he could say or do anything else his grandmother put her hand on his wrist. "Toshiro? Dear? Don't hold it in. It's not good for you."

"Grandmother…"

"Toshiro," his Grandmother said almost in a warning voice. "As I've told you over and over, it's OK to let it out. Dear, if you're worried about what others will think, we're alone here. There's no one in this room but me. You can let it out, I wont think any less of you!" He hesitated. "Honey, just because you're a Captain doesn't mean you have to hold in all you're feelings. it's not good for you, and it's definitely not healthy." When he continued to stare out the window Rioko walked over ad put her hands on his shoulders. "See? Here we are. Just the two of us and no one else. You're hurting, you're upset, but let it out to ME. You're not a Captain to me…you're my grandson and I'm your grandmother and you can be honest and show the you I knw to me!" Finally Toshiro broke down.

"Grandmother…in the past I've scolded Rangiku repeatedly for drinking saki on the job, and for not doing her paperwork and hidng it….or for sleeping on the job…but…but now….Grandmother…I'd give anything in the world to have her back on this sofa right now!" He slammed his fist into the windowsill. "I know she left to try to save me from being stripped of my Captain Position. But now…I swear…I'd give my position up voluntarily if I could just see her again. I'd give everything I have away…Just to see her…have her next to me..she can sleep al she wants to..I just want her…" he finally broke. Rioko ran to him and put her arms around him.

"It's OK, it's OK Dear. Lt it out…let it out. Grandmother;s here. Let it all out. No one;s here but me. Let it all out." He quietly started to cry.

"Grandmother…its like I'm dieing inside," h confessed, "I…I miss her, I can't tell you how much I miss her!"

"I know, Dear. It's OK, Dear. You can cry. You can cry. it's OK to cry, Honey. it's OK. Just because you're a Captain doesn't mean you can't cry. It's OK Dear. We're alone. You can cry.." she held him as he sobbed into her dress.

"Oh God Rangiku…where are you?"

Meanwhile Bayakuya was busy getting the stuffing beaten out of him by both Kenpachi and Yoruichi. The both of them were so fast that by the time Bayakuya knew what had happened he was practially flying across the Society covered in cuts and bruses, to the cheers of the 10th and 5th Squads. They smartly shook hands. "Well, pleasure doing that with you," Yoruichi said.

"He deserved it," Kenpachi said. "And more."

"Fine work, Yoruichi-Sama!" SoiFon called out from the 2nd Squad office.

"Why thank you, Little Bee. Why didn't you come join us?"

"Oh, I didn't want to take the pleasure away from YOU. Say, you must be exhausted after that. Why don't you come in my office and…relax a bit?"

"Oh, I'd love to," she smiled and made her way to SoiFon's office.

"Omeda? Go home. NOW!"


	7. Session 33 One Tin Soldier

Session 33- One Tin Soldier

The song is 'I'm Going To Go Back There Someday'

The computer on the Bebop buzzed loudly. Ed glanced at the info that flashed. "Bounty, bounty!" she called. Jet, Faye, Spike, and Rangiku all raced into the main room and stared at the info.

"Wow, 75,000 Woolings?" Spike exclaimed. "We'll take it!"

"This guy is wanted for illegal transporting of cocane across the galaxy," Jet read. "Could be a tricky sort. He hardly ever leaves his truck. When he has to eat he goes through drive-throughs, he deposits his gains into banks via the automative tellers, he sleeps there, ducks into bathrooms to wash and change.."

"Ew," Rangiku said.

"Sounds like he's a smart one," Spike said.

"Yeah…until he ran into us," Faye pointed out. "Let's go add to our safes!"

"Don't mind if I do," Spike said, loading up his gun.

"Wait up, you guys," Jet said. "This guy is a tricky one. He hardly ever gets out of his ship and he does all his business out of his ship!"

"Well, he can't JUST stay in his ship!" Spike pointed out. "He's got to leave it once in a while, to pick up the coke, or to take a…" he caught himself as he glanced at Ed. "Use the bathroom," he corrected.

"Yeah, you're right there. Hey, Ed, can you hack into the system and find out when the nearest shipment of coccane was reported getting picked up?"

"Uh huh," she said. "Drugs, drugs, drugs, drugs, searching…where are you, drug ship?" the computer bleeped as she moved her fingers up and down the keyboards searching quietly but rapidly for what she was looking for. Finally she was rewarded with a triumphant bleeping and a small red light glowing on the top of the map on her computer. "There it is. Yeah, some dealers were seen on Mars. The drugs were picked up by a man in a long green ship with a picture of a sun on it."

"Where was it headed, Ed?"

"Toward Venus. But first he made a pit stop on Earth."

"Not a bit surprised. Lot of drug dealers hang out there," Spike said.

Rangiku's head piped up then. "Ed, where on Earth did it land?"

"Let's see…see…see…in Texas. In America."

"Not in Japan?"

"Not even close."

Rangiku let out a deep sigh of relief. Jet looked up curiously.

"Why are ya asking that, Rangiku?"

"Just out of curiousity. I knew some people there, that's all."

"Who?" Jet asked.

"Just…some people I used to know..." Rangiku said, trailing off.

Spike stood up. "So, let's go. Ed, are ya keeping tabs on him now?"

"Ed will try."

"Ok, Faye, you take the Redtail and I'll take the Swordfish. Let's try to catch up with this guy and head him off at the pass."

"Yeah, I think you better sit this one out, Rangiku. You don't know how to operate the ship guns and we don't need a sword for this," Jet explained. "I'll stay by the computer and direct traffic. She nodded and picked up a fashion magazine she and Faye had gotten from their last shopping expedition.

"I don't mind, I'll just read up on the newest fashions."

"Yeah, Faye, she's definitely YOUR friend," Spike teased.

Spike and Faye made their way over to their ships and took off. "So, Spike, where exactly are we supposed to find this guy?" Faye asked.

"Weren't ya listening, Faye? Jet said to look for a long green ship with a sun painted on it. He was heading for Venus from Earth."

"Great, so at this rate he could be anywhere! Space isn't exactly limited ya know!"

"Thanks for sharing that, Faye," Spike said sarcastically as they continued to float in space.

"OK, so what;'s the first place we should look?"

"I say maybe near Earth? He couldn't have gotten far, you know how slow these large ships go, especially when he's got his way of making a living on board!"

"Aaaand we don't have any clue if he's armed or not."

"Yeah, that too."

"Great."

"Ya want that money or not, Faye?"

Just then Ed;s computer beeped importantly. "Papa!" Ed cried out joyfully. "Look, Papa, Ed found it! Drug ship!" Jet leaned forward to study the location. He went to his own computer to contact the ships.

"Spike? Faye? You there?"

"Yeah, Jet?" Spike called.

"Ed found where this joker is. He's making his way down toward the Milky Way."

"The Milky Way? Why the hell's he going there?"

"Probably his way of trying to lose people and lift suspicion from himself."

"Well, he's not doing that great a job!" Faye said. "Come to Faye you glorious bounty!"

"Hold it, Faye!" Jet said. "You're forgetting this guy takes all sorts of precautions! He hardly ever leaves his ship and now he's taking a long way around so people won't wonder why he keeps going straight to Mars! We don't know if he's armed or with what!"

"Oh fabulous, Jet, so how do you suggest we bag him?" Rangiku lifted her head up curiously.

"Maybe we can try to get him to land," Spike said. He put the Swordfish on full speed and headed toward the Milky Way, soon spotting the ship they were looking for. "Bingo," he said to himself.

"Hey, wait for me!" Faye said, driving the ship up behind him.

"Quiet, Faye! We don't want this guy to know we're coming up on him!" He steered the Swordfish to the back of the ship, quietly following his target until he was almost on his tail. At the last minute he swooped up, guiding the Swordfish right on top of it. "Ok, bud, now…either you surrender..or we go for a ride.." but before he could land the ship suddenly a huge gun quickly jetted out from the side of the ship and pointed upward- almost directly on the Swordfish! Spike managed to get away before the gun could blast it to pieces, but he came so close he could feel the heat generating from the blast! "DAMN it!" he yelled. "Faye, watch out!"

"Oh, sh….."Faye cried out, dodging a blast that no doubt was aimed at her. "Man, where did he get that from?"

"Same place he got THAT from!" Spike said, noting that another gun had somehow appeared from behind the ship. "Watch your back!"

Faye swerved as the guy missed. "Oh NO you didn't!" She tried to swerve underneath him but the gun followed her and kept shooting. The more Faye moved, the more the gun moved. The faster Faye moved, the faster the gun shot.

"Faye!" Spike called out. "Don't keep DOING that! Ya want your RedTail to be blown to junk all over again?"

"How are we supposed to get him now, Spike?"

"You're asking ME?"

"Well, YOU'RE the one with all the answers, Mr. Perfect!"

"I just have these guns, Faye, and they're nowhere near as big as this jerk's!"

"I think this guy's installed mirrors, radars, or something cause it looks like he's following us WITH those guns!"

"What's going on there?" Jet asked, concerned.

"Jet, this guy is armed far more than we were led to believe! He's got huge guns on the sides AND on the back of his ship! The only place he ain't armed is in the front, and we can't get there!"

"WHAT?"

"He nearly took my wing off, Jet!" Faye cried. "I think he's got mirrors in the ship somewhere!"

"We gotta find a way to corner him!"

"Well, how do you suggest we do that, Jet? This jerk's cornered us!"

Jet looked at where Rangiku was sitting curiously. "Hey, Rangiku? I think we need some of your Lieutenant knowhow here," he gestured her over. She sat down next to him.

"Anything I can do to help." Jet showed her the computer pattern. The drug trafficker was a blinking red light on the screen along with two small blinking blue dots which represented Spike and Faye.

"Look, Rangiku, this is that jerk, this is Spike, and this is Faye. This guy's got huge guns on either side of his ship and one in the back. He's far too quick and keeps catching them whenever they try to nail him!"

Rangiku studied the pattern in front of her for a moment. "I think I've lead something like this before…" Jet looked at her curiously. "When my Captain had to suddenly leave the Squad for a while to deal with a problem he was having with a former friend. I had to take charge of the Squad. We had to deal with a vicious attack by our enemies..and I remember…we surrounded him…" she took the communicator that Jet had given her. "Spike? Faye? It's Rangiku. I think I found a way you can surround him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…listen..Faye, try to fly closer to the ship from where you are now. Don't give a wide angle like you did before. Lower your engine so that he can't hear you well, and slowly move in close to him. Try to find the blind spot. No matter how big those guns are, if you're as close to him as you can be the gun can't reach you. Spike, you stay to the left and do the same. Keep your engines low and be as discreet as possible."

"All right," Spike said, turning off his backup jets and lowering the main ones until they could hardly be heard. Faye to his right did the same. They slowly started to move toward the ship, being as careful and as quiet as they could be.

"That's good," Rangiku encouraged. "Now move in close to the ship. Do you see the guns?"

"No, I don't see them," Faye agreed.

"Ok, that means he probably thinks you left. Continue to glide your way up there. Faye, stay to the right. Spike, keep to the left. Stay as close to the ship as you can, no doubt that's the blind spot. Don't stop until you reached the cockpit."

"All right," Spike said. "We're trusting you on this!"

"Spike listen to her. She was in the military, no doubt she's done something like this before."

"In fact I have. This is a lot like a battle I once had to lead my Squad through when my Captain was unavailable. Find the enemy's blind spot and surround him before he knows what's happening. Ok, Spike, where are you now?"

"Coming up on the side."

"Faye?"

"I'm almost to the cockpit."

"No guns yet?"

"I don't see any."

"No, he didn't take them out yet."

"Ok. Faye when you reach the edge of the cockpit, stop. Don't go any further. Wait for Spike and let me know when you both are on the edge."

Jet whistled, impressed. "You definitely know what you're talking about. You did something like this before?"

"Mmm-Hmm. One of the main things you're taught when you're learning about how to be a Vice-Captain is all kinds of strategies in case you ever do need to take over for the Captain."

Spike's voice came from the communicator. "OK, Rangiku, Faye and I are on opposite sides of the cockpit.

Rangiku looked and saw where they were. "OK, now take out your guns and aim them right for the cockpit. Don't shoot through it, but shoot one of the taillights each to throw him off guard. "

Spike was putting his spacesuit on. "Say no more, Rangiku. As soon as he's off guard I'll sneak in."

"Ok…get the guns ready…OK…almost there…NOW!" Immidiately Spike and Faye simultaniously fired , causing two of the taillights to burn out. Spike then lifted up the cockpit of the Swordfish and sailed out. He floated over to the cockpit, where the distressed pilot was fiddling with the controls, cursing out the taillights. He smartly knocked on the cockpit, startling him. Spike gestured for him to open it. The man at first shook his head…but relented immediately once he saw the shadow of the gun in Spike's hand. Shuddering he unfasioned the hatch...and threw it open. Spike then returned the favor by punching him out, scrambling into the cockpit Spike hit autopilot and turned on the radio, tuning it into the Bebop's frequency.

"Jet!"

"Yeah?"

"Put Ed on. I need her to hack into the computers on this thing and steer it to the police station. We got a big fat bounty coming right in our laps!"

Later that night…

Jet was sitting in the main room of the Bebop after supper, dividing up the bounty into four neat piles. Spike was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette while Fay filed her nails. "Ok, guys, here ya go," he gave them both their share.

"I gotta admit, Rangiku went above and beyond," Spike said, taking his share and heading for the safe. "I dunno how she thought up that strategy for sneaking up on that guy!"

"That's something even I couldn't see," Jet admitted. "But hey, I'm not in the military and never was. "

"Soooo, Spike," Faye said, grinning slyly. "Do you agree with me NOW that bringing her on the ship was a good idea?"

"I gotta admit Faye, for once you actually had a good idea."

"Oh, I think I might faint."

Jet rolled his eyes as he opened the safe and both he and Spike put their shares into it. "Say, where is Rangiku anyway?"

"I think she's putting Ed to bed," Faye said. Jet checked his watch.

"Man, didn;'t know it was getting THAT late!" both he and Spike headed into the hallway that lead into Ed's room. When they got there they heared rangiku's voice. Peeking in they saw Ed laying on her bed with Ein curled up in his usual place next to her. Rangiku was leaning against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees, finishing telling Ed a story.

"So, that was how my Captain, Yamamoto, Ikkaku, and Me drove the enemy away from Shota and got him to reunite with his sister."

"Were you scared, rangiku?"

"Well, I would be lieing if I didn't say I was a little scared. But we all knew that if that horrible enemy was allowed to roam the Earth there would be no stopping him from fulfilling his dreams of hurting even more people and taking over the entire land. If he got powerful enough no one would be able to stop him!"

"But you did."

"Just in the nick of time."

"What happened to Shota?"

"He went to live with his sister."

"Wow, Rangiku tells some of the BEST stories! Just like Papa! Did all that REALLY happen to you?"

"Cross my heart," she looked at her watch. "OK, Ed. Bedtime. Your papa should be in any minute to tuck you in."

"Will Rangiku tell Ed another story tomorrow night?"

"Of course. Now tuck yourself in before your Papa comes," she helped Ed tuck herself into bed.

"Rangiku?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"Papa said you were a member of our family?"

Rangiku smoothed out Ed's hair. "Yes, he did, and I'm honored you think of me like that."

"Rangiku? Would it be all right if Ed called you 'Aunt Rangiku'?" She touched Rangiku's hand. "You're a member of Ed's family, like Aunt Faye-Faye, so you're Ed's aunt too! Want to be?"

Rangiku smiled. "I'm honored, Ed! Thank you." She hugged Ed gentily. Slowly her eyes darted to the outside of Ed's window, where all the stars glittered brightly. Her eyes were focused on just one star in particular. It was bright and glowed the faintest of blue. She gazed upon it with a faraway look in her eyes, and Ed feared she might cry again.

"Aunt Rangiku? Will you sing Ed another song? Please?"

She turned to Ed. "As long as you promise not to fall asleep before I finish."

"Ed promises!" she sat up. Rangiku smiled and put her arm around Ed while gazing at the star in the sky.

"This looks familiar  
>Vaguely familiar<br>Almost unreal yet  
>It's too soon to feel yet<br>Close to my soul and yet so far away  
>I'm going to go back there some day.<p>

Sunrises, nightfalls  
>Sometimes the sky calls<br>Is that a song there?  
>Then do I belong there?<br>I've never been there but I know the way  
>I'm going to go back there some day.<p>

Come and go with me  
>It's more fun to share<br>We'll both be completely at home in midair  
>We're flying, not walking, on featherless wings<br>We can hold on to love like invisible strings.

There's not a word yet for old friends  
>Who've just met<br>Part heaven, part space  
>Or have I found my place?<br>You can just visit, but I plan to stay.

I'm going to go back there some day  
>I'm going to go back there some day."<p>

As soon as the song was over Jet and Spike finally came into the room. "All right, Ed, time to sleep." He tucked Ed is carefully, and He, Spike, and Rangiku gave her good night kisses.

"Good night, Papa. Good Night, Uncle Spike. Good night, Aunt Rangiku."

"Good night, Ed." They turned off her light and left the room. Spike looked at Rangiku amuzed.

"Aunt Rangiku," he chuckled a bit. "She's officially pegged you. You're one of us now!"

Rangiku smiled. "I'm glad to be, Spike. It's nice to have a family." Her eyes went to the nearest window again and looked at the star. Spike followed her gaze.

"Hey?" she looked at him. "Anything wrong?"

"No," she assured him. "Not really…I…was just thinking of someone."

"Who?" Jet asked.

"Just…someone I used to know…" she went on her way. Spike shrugged and followed.

"Yeah…she's definitely one of us now."

This chapter was written this was (No Soul Society here) to commemorate the 10th anniversary of this amazing anime!

Here's to 10 more years of Bebop!


	8. Session 34 Vanilla Sky

**Session 34- Vanilla Sky**

**In The Soul Society…**

**Captains Ukitake and SioFon were walking down the road discussing matters.**

"**No offense, but I'm rather surprised to see you take such an interest in what's been going on here lately."**

**SoiFon turned to him. "What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, you're usually so stuck to the rules as Bayakuya is. It's unusual that you would be on Toshiro's side. Aren't you the one who always says that a Captain should not care too much about what happens to his subordinates but concentrate on the matters at hand?"**

**SoiFon stopped. "That rule is for fighting and for the office. I consider Captain Hitsugaya to be a good friend of mine. Besides, what he and Rangiku do outside of work is not and should not be any of our business, and Bayakuya stuck himself in a place he should not have been in." **

**The window to the 10****th**** Squad office opened just then and Rioko stuck her head out. She looked upon the two Captains. "I beg your pardon, Sir? Miss? Please hold it down, my grandson is asleep," she suddenly blushed when she realized she was talking to two fellow captains. 'Oh! Oh, excuse me, I'm terribly sorry.." **

"**That's all right," Ukitake said, waving his hand. "You're Mrs. Hitsugaya, aren't you? Grandmother of Toshiro?"**

"**Oh yes."**

"**I'm Captain Ukitake of the 13****th**** Squad. This is Captain SoiFon of the 2****nd**** Squad."**

" **Oh, please stay, I'll come out," she disappeared into the room. **

"**I can't help but notice she looks almost exactly like Toshiro," Ukitake said.**

"**Well, they ARE related," SoiFon pointed out.**

**Rioko then made her way out the door and down the stairs softly but quickly. "I beg your pardon. My grandson has fallen sleep," she explained. "Well, it's certainly an honor to meet two of the finest Captains in all of Soul Society!'**

"**Finest within earshot anyway," Ukitake said. **

"**I'm no idle flatterer, Captain. My grandson greatly admires you both."**

"**I must say your grandson is a rather solumn young man." SoiFon pointed out.**

"**Most quiet Captain in Soul Society, I've never heard him say more than two sentences together in Captain Meetings."**

"**Not everyone's a talker, Ukitake," SoiFon pointed out. **

"**Yes, it's true, Toshiro is not a talker," Rioko said smiling affectionately. **

"**But I bet you must be terribly proud of him."**

"**Oh I am, I am," she smiled. "I honestly brag about him all the time to my friends in Rakongai. I swear, they all but tell me to shut up," she chuckled. **

"**So, tell us, did you know he would be doing something like this when he was younger?" Ukitake asked.**

"**Well, surely you must see that Toshiro is a man of many talents. Intelligent, hard-working, a born leader. I knew from the beginning he would no doubt rise from where we were. He was such a good boy, always doing his chores without me having to ask, he always was able to come up with clever solutions to problems all by himself. I knew he was going to be somebody great..and he hasn't disappointed me." **

"**He's a fine Captain as well," Ukitake added.**

"**You don't have to tell ME that," she smiled. "Listen," she said to Ukitake, "I know it's pretty late for me to start sounding like a Grandmother, but,…do you think you could please stop giving my Grandson candy? He doesn't like that too much."**

"**Sorry, Ma'am," Ukitake said quickly.**

"**I think it would be best if no one bothered him right now," SoiFon pointed out. "Except for you, Mrs. Hitsugaya," she added.**

"**Oh, you can call me Rioko," she said. "I don't mind. In fact you're right. I finally got him to take a nap. I had a feeling he wasn't sleeping too well at night."**

"**How can you tell?"**

"**A grandmother knows," she shrugged. "I persuaded him to take a nap right now."**

"**Let's not bother him, then," Ukitake said, leading them both away. "Can you stay for a while, Rioko?"**

"**I'm in no hurry."**

"**Well, allow us to treat you to some lunch and give you a small tour of the Society."**

"**Thank you but I've already met Bayakuya.." she frowned.**

"**And I must say you were brilliant in handling him," SoiFon said. "But we can avoid his office..like so many others have done."**

**Ikkaku entered the scene just then with a pile of paper. "Hate to bug him with this, but you'd think they'd have more than a little mercy for.." he mumbled, about to enter the office when he looked up. "Oh, Hi. Don't mind me, I was just gonna take these papers into…"**

"**Ikkaku, please, this is Captain Hitsugaya's Grandmother," SioFon explained.**

"**Oh," he walked over to her and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am. I'm Ikkaku Madarame, acting Lieutenant of the 10****th**** Squad until Rangiku's found, on loan from the 11****th**** Squad."**

"**Rioko Hitsugaya, how do you do?" she said pleasantly.**

"**Captain Hitsugaya's just settled down for a nap," SoiFon informed him. "I feel no one should bother him right now."**

"**Oh, well I was just gonna give him these files that Captain Yamamoto is sending to all the Captains."**

"**Just walk in quietly and leave them on his desk. We'll wait out here for you," Ukitake suggested.**

"**But please be quiet, I don't want him to wake up," Rioko asked. Ikkaku nodded. "I'll give it to him when he wakes up," Rioko said, taking them carefully. "I swear, you're all a bunch of busy bees here."**

"**Yeah, what with the after effects of the Winter War and this restoration, which of course is slowed down no thanks to that unfeeling block of wood in there…" Rioko nodded.**

"**We were gonna treat her to some lunch then give her a tour of Soul Society," Ukitakie explained.**

"**Oh. Good idea. Think I'll join ya. Hey, Yumichika, ya wanna come join us?"**

**Yumichika came out then. "Sure, where are you guys going?"**

"**We're gonna treat our guest here to lunch and give her a small tour of Soul Society. This is my friend, Yumichika. This is Rioko Hitsugaya, Captain Hitsugaya's grandma."**

"**Oh," he stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you."**

"**Nice to meet you too. **

"**When did you get here?"**

"**She's been here a while. You should have seen the rug she lit under Bayakuya!" **

"**I'm even MORE pleased to meet you!" **

**In Captain Yamamoto's office, he cringed when he heard the protestors right outside his office start to set up again. He sighed to himself, "10****th**** Squad Lieutenant disappeared to Heaven knows where, her Captain out of commission, two Squads protesting, 6****th**** Squad Lieutenant quit, the Restoration not even halfway finished, way behind schedule with everything, what else can happen to me?" **

**Just then one of the members of his Squad walked in. "Beg your pardon, Sir, but Saint Micheal has just come down from Heaven and he's waiting in the foyer to speak with you."**

"**That'll do," he sighed again, standing up. "Tell him I'll be right out," the Squad member nodded and left. "Sasakibe," he motioned to his Lieutenant. "Man the office while I'm gone."**

"**Good luck, Sir," he said as Yamamoto left. As soon as the door was closed he mumbled, "You're going to NEED it…"**

**In Orihime's House..**

**Rukia knocked on the door and came in as Orihime hung up the phone and turned to face her. "Hi, Rukia," she said softly.**

"**Hi, Orihime. I was wondering if ya wanted to go to the park with me today. It's a nice day, thought we'd just spend some time together."**

"**That sounds good," she sighed a bit and sat down on the chair. "I just got off the phone with Mr. Urahara. They haven't found Rangiku yet, not one sight of her! Oh, Rukia, where could she be?"**

**Rukia sighed. "I dunno. I wanna know that myself," she sat down next to Orihime and took her hand. "I also wanna throw Bayakuya into a trash masher, but unfortunately I'd get into trouble for that." **

"**I just don't know why she couldn't come to me! I'm here, I've always been here for her, just like she's always been here for me. I would have given her my spare room with no problem. If it hadn't been for her I would never have had enough courage to tell Ichigo how I feel about him! She helped me with that!" Orihime looked down. "I wish Rangiku was here when….THAT happened a few months ago.."**

"**Ya mean that mess with Tsukishima?"**

"**Yeah…oh Rukia..I know it wasn't my fault and I know I shouldn't be feeling this way…but I just can't help it. I mean I allowed that monster to possess me…to make me turn against…against Ichigo! The one I love more than anything in the whole world..and I turned against him! How could I have DONE that, allow myself to get tricked again, and not only that to attack Ichigo! I mean, I know all I did was put up my shield while Chad did most of the fighting, but I took Chad's side instead of his!" Tears filled her eyes and she bowed her head to try to hide them. "Oh Rukia, it's probably a good thing you weren't there…and that Ichigo didn't adopt you yet. You would probably never forgive me."**

"**Oh, Orihime of course I would!" Rukia assured her, tightening her grip on her hand. "Orihime, you said it yourself. What happened with Ichigo wasn't your fault, as much as it was Chad's. Neither one of you are to blame."**

"**I know that, Rukia. But..I can't help but feel responsible. I mean, Ichigo…he not only defeated Aizen…he literally saved the whole world! I mean, if it weren't for him, probably everyone here would have been destroyed completely..or under his power.."**

"**Somehow I doubt God would have let that happen."**

"**Well, this war would have gone on and on and on probably forever if not for him! I should have known that! Chad should have known that! Yet…how did we treat Ichigo? How? Ichigo…the one who's never lied to any of us…who's always been there for us…who was there now…and we attacked him! We didn't believe him! We didn't believe HIM? We thought he was crazy? WE were the crazy ones! "**

"**No you weren't," Rukia said, putting an arm around Orihime. "Orihime, you have to get a hold of yourself! You were brainwashed, and so was Chad. Neither one of you had any real control over how you acted, neither one of you could help it. That's why Ichigo was careful not to hurt you."**

"**But you don't understand, Rukia! This is the second time that's happened to me! It's bad enough I let Aizen trick me into going with him but I allowed myself to be tricked again!" she lowered her head into her hands. "Sometimes I wonder what Ichigo even SEES in me!"**

"**Orihime!"**

"**Well, it's true. I do nothing but cause trouble, and I fall victim to tricks all the time. Oh Rukia, why do you eve want me around?"**

"**Because you're a fantastic healer, a great teammate, and a wonderful friend! Orihime, you're selling yourself short. Ichigo no doubt wouldn't be alive if not for you!"**

"**What do you mean, Rukia? If it weren't for me he wouldn't have put himself in danger getting me out of Hecho Mundo, and he wouldn't have had to defend himself from me if I didn't allow myself to be possessed."**

"**But if it weren't for you, Orihime, Ichigo would have probably succumbed to his injuries in Hecho Mundo and he probably would have died! If it weren't for you healing him time and time again he no doubt might have lost his legs or his arms. Orihime, he was weak and bleeding, and if you weren't there, we Soul Reapers would have taken him earlier than planned, and none of us wanted to. Your healing powers are incredible, right up there with Captain Urahana. In fact, she was mentioning how when your time came to join Soul Society, she's gonna make a special place in the 4****th**** Squad just for you!"**

"**She…she is?"**

"**She definitely is, as soon as your work on Earth is done, but for now Ichigo NEEDS you, Orihime! We all do. If you're not here to heal us, a lot of us would have already ascended to Ultimate Heaven and the War would still be going on! You're so valuable, not just to Ichigo, but to all of us! Besides, you're forgetting something important.."**

"**What, Rukia?"**

"**You're a human. A full 100% human. You're not a Soul Reaper like me and Renji, or a half one like Ichigo. You're a human being. You had no way of resisting that monster even if you knew what it was capable of. So, don't bring yourself down, Orihime. Ichigo knew you were under a spell, he knew you couldn't help what you were doing, and he understands completely. He forgives you, Orihime. He loves you with all his heart, and I know that that's never gonna change no matter what. You're not a troublemaker, you're needed. A lot of us would be dead or crippled if not for you. You're not stupid, you're useful. You're one of the most valuable members of our team! We'd never have gotten this far if it weren't for you! You're important, Orihime, and never think that you're not. Ichigo knows that as well as I do. He loves you with all his heart..and I love you too, and we always will."**

**Orihime managed a smile and gave Rukia a hug. "Thank you, Rukia. I love you too."**

"**You feel better now?"**

"**A little bit.." she gazed out the window sadly. "But, I'm still worried."**

"**I know. I am too."**

"**Oh, Rukia…where's Rangiku?"**

**On the Bebop…**

**That night Rangiku got up, unable to sleep. She quietly made her way out of the bed so as not to disturb a sleeping Faye and made her way down to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she found what she was looking for- a bottle of saki. Getting a glass she filled it about halfway and sat down at the table, facing the window where she could see the stars twinkling against the pitch black night. Her eyes were fixed on a twinkling small blue star that seemed to rest just above Saturn, deep in her heart knowing the one she loved more than anything was watching this same star. Somehow she could FEEL his own eyes staring at this small blue light that was in the distance, this small light that united them in a way that only they knew. Footsteps were heard outside and Spike came in.**

"**Ya couldn't sleep, either?" he asked.**

"**Not really," she answered.**

"**Yeah, I can relate. Sometimes the humidity on this ship is unbearable. He took a glass himself. "Slide that on over." She did so and he poured a bit. He raised the glass in the air. "Skoll," they clinked the glasses together. **

**After taking a sip he took out a pack of cigarettes and offered her one. She quickly shook her head, mouthing 'no'. Spike just shrugged, took one out, lit it and aimed it away from her. "This saki is really good," Rangiku said.**

**Spike smiled a bit. "Believe it or not, we didn't always get to drink this stuff. Best we ever did was some cheap beer…which Faye polished off quick before me and Jet could even drink one can each."**

**Rangiku laughed. "Really? And people say I'M a bit of a drinker."**

"**Oh?"**

"**Well, I'm honest. I do drink. I love saki, always have. Nothing better after a hard day than downing four or five glasses of these down."**

"**Four of five GLASSES?" Spike said. "Man, hope you made yourself a lot or prairie oysters afterward."**

"**Prairie oysters?"**

"**Yeah, they're really good for hangovers. You make them with egg yolk- not the whites- a pinch of pepper and Worcestershire sauce, and fill the glass halfway with vinegar. It smells bad but if you pinch your nose and gulp it straight down it's garenteed to get rid of a hangover in a half an hour." **

"**I'll have to try that."**

"**Here, I'll write the receipe down for ya," Spike said, taking a piece of paper and writing it down. Handing it to her slyly, he remarked, "For if ya ever get back with your buddies and tie one on, and on, and on."**

"**Hey, it wasn't just me," she started chuckling at the memory. 'In fact…true story..one time me and my friends Kira and Shuhei were in a way drowning our sorrows after it turns out some of our friends had betrayed our military and joined our enemies," Spike's head looked up curiously. "and well…let's just say that next thing any of us knew Kira and Shuhei were laying down on the ground in their underwear after doing a dance on top of the tables!"**

**Spike had to laugh. "They did not!"**

"**They did, I swear, hand to God they did!"**

**Spike laughed at that. "What happened with you?"**

"**Well, I kept my clothes on!" Spike laughed harder. "But then my Captain came in!"**

"**Oh no!" Spike said. "I'm afraid to ask what his reaction was."**

"**Well, he wasn't too happy with us…to put it VERY nicely…" they both started laughing again. **

**Spike then picked up the saki bottle and began to take it back to the counter. "That's it..I am keeping this FAR AWAY from you tonight!'**

"**I kept my clothes on!" she laughed hysterically.**

"**Yeah, I'm not taking any chances!" but by that time they were both laughing. **

"**Hey, hey, what's going on in here?" Faye asked sleepily, coming into the room and rubbing her eyes at the same time.**

"**We're bonding over some drinks," Spike said. "Wanna join us?"**

"**Don't mind if I do," she sat down on another chair. "Pour me some of that," Spike poured her a half a glass and gave it to Faye before he sat down on the chair and crossed his legs on the top of the table. **

"**We were just telling our best getting drunk stories, did Rangiku tell you hers?"**

"**No, what was it?" Spike fed her the story, causing Faye to laugh. "Oh man! How did you explain THAT?"**

"**You know….I don't know," Rangiku admitted. "I can't remember!" she laughed again, joined by Spike and Faye.**

"**One time," Faye said. "I was at a horse race and my horse won by a landslide! Well, I decided to treat myself by tieing one on. Well..most of the evening is a blur, but dawn found me riding the horse down the expressway!" They started laughing again. **

"**Yeah? Well, one time I was waiting for a bounty at this sleazy bar. I tried to pass the time by having a few drinks…but of course the guy was late. Sure enough I found myself at the karaoke bar trying to sing a chorus of Rockin Robin. I don't remember how I did but let me put it this way, no one was throwing me money!" The girls snickered. "More like eggs. So of course I retaliated by fighting back…and they punched and I punched and we ended up outside literally stopping traffic!" By that time all of them were laughing. "Hey…ya know what this looks like here?"**

"**Well, I know I've been having a very good time and there wasn't a horse in the room!" Faye pointed out. **

"**I have too!" Rangiku agreed. "We should do this more often."**

"**With only ONE glass of saki each!" Spike said. "So…Rangiku Matsimoto," he began smiling at her smugly. "Did you always wanna be a Lieutenant?"**

**She nodded. "Mmm-hmm. I always knew that was what I wanted, to rise about the poverty that I lived in and better myself. The military was basically the only place I could do that." **

"**Yeah? Well, I guess I can relate in a way."**

"**Oh?"**

"**Yeah. I didn't exactly start out on the side of good myself," Rangiku looked at him curiously. "Yeah, I wasn't always a bounty hunter. I started out as an assassin for the Red Dragons."**

"**Red Dragons?"**

"**Yeah, they were an interplanetary mob. Me and another guy, Vicious, we were two of the finest assasins in the whole syndicate. We were an unstoppable team."**

"**Whoa."**

"**Yeah…I might have continued on the road to hell forever, but then something happened…or for that matter someone happened."**

"**Who?"**

"**Well, during one job the Red Dragons had I was seriously wounded. I dragged myself to the nearest door I saw before I collapsed…and when I came to, I saw the most beautiful women I ever saw taking care of me. Her name was Julia."**

**Rangiku looked up. "Julia?"**

"**Yeah. Ya should have seen her. The most beautiful blonde hair you've ever seen…the face of an angel…the loveliest eyes you ever saw…there was only one problem."**

"**What?"**

"**She was Vicious's girlfriend."**

"**Oops."**

"**Yeah. But it turns out Vicious was an absolute bastard to her. He abused her emotionally and physically. Only reason she never left him was that she was scared of him. She and I began seeing each other secretly, without his knowledge. I fell more and more in love with her. Finally I realized that the time I spent with her was the best time of my whole life. Whenever I was with her..I knew I could be myself completely. I didn't have to be on the run or looking out for anyone. Just…be a normal person. After a while, it hit me. The way I was living…that wasn't what I really wanted. Just being with Julia made me realize that there was a better life out there. Julia deserved one…and I could give one to her. That's when I made up my mind that I was gonna leave the Red Dragons and take Julia with me. We were gonna leave this place and start a new life together."**

"**What happened?"**

"**Vicious found out. He threatened Julia if she even thought about leaving him. He gave her two choices- kill me or be killed herself. But, clever as Julia is, she fooled Vicious. She snuck a note to me telling me about the ambush and I used it to my advantage to fake my death and disappear. I swore that someday I'd be with Julia again, but for now I was gonna make an honest living with my life."**

"**That's why you became a bounty hunter?"**

"**Yeah. I decided to put the skills I had to good use. That's when I met Jet and we became partners. We found this old fishing boat, Jet bought it and we fixed it up. I saved every dollar from the bounties we earned toward the new life I wanted to have with Julia. Finally we found each other again. After Julia explained everything to me we made plans. I was gonna bring Julia here on the Bebop and her, jet and I would take off. I would finally marry Julia and we would settle down to a life of bounty hunting. Until…"**

**Rangiku leaned forward curiously. "Until what?" she asked. "Please don't stop."**

"**Until Vicious found out I wasn't dead…and that Julia planned to leave him and escape with me. At our meeting place, Vicious had his men meet us there..and he shot her." Rangiku gasped. "Yeah…he shot Julia right in front of me. Died instantly."**

"**What did you do?"**

"**I did what I knew I had to do. I ambushed Vicious once and for all. I swore I wouldn't stop until he was dead. It took all I had cause his own men put up a good fight. As it was they shot me in one shoulder...Vicious got me in the other one, and in the leg. Finally with all the strength I had I managed to shoot that bastard right in the heart. Gave him a one way journey to hell!"**

"**Good!" Rangiku said, slamming her glass on the table. "Bastard, I know he's frying. Exactly what that jackass deserved."**

"**Yeah. If it weren't for Jet, I'd no doubt be dead too."**

"**How so?"**

"**Jet secretly followed me, even though I asked him not to. He was the one who saw me collapsed on the stairs and took me to the hospital. If it weren;t for him I would've no doubt bled to death completely. I owe him my life."**

**Rangiku nodded and squeezed his wrist. "You were lucky to have someone who cares that much for you. A friend like that is a treasure, Spike, don't ever let him go. He's one in a millon. I know…my own captain saved my life."**

"**He did?"**

"**Yeah. It was right after a huge war that we were all involved in. We lost a lot of people in it, had a lot of collateral damage that I don't think they've finished restoring yet. But the biggest loss for me was..one of my best friends. For the longest time we thought that he'd betrayed us and joined our enemy."**

"**He WAS?" Faye said. **

"**That's what we thought. The part that hurt the most was that he and I grew up together. We were both basically orphans who had to rely on ourselves to survive. We both even entered the military together to better ourselves. When I thought he'd betrayed us all…it hurt so much. I felt like…I didn't even know him. Like I'd grown up with a stranger all this time. Felt like I was slapped in the face."**

"**That JERK!" Faye said angrily. "That piece of pondscum, making you feel like that! For two cents I'd blow his head clean off his body!" Spike stared at her, surprised. "What?"**

"**Nothing…just that this is the first time since I've known you that you actually wanna defend someone…like you actually care.." **

"**Of COURSE I care!" Faye answered. "She's my friend and my roommate. ANYONE who hurts her gets to feel MY colt 45!"**

**Rangiku turned to Faye and smiled. "Thank you, Faye, but that isn't necessary. It turns out he DIDN'T defect to the other side after all."**

"**Huh?" Spike asked.**

"**It turns out that he only pretended to defer to our enemies so he could spy on him, find out what his overall plan was, and try to destroy him from the inside out. He was actually doing this to get revenge on him for attacking ME a long time ago. He confessed he was doing that for me."**

"**Did he explain ANY of this to you?" Faye asked. **

"**Not until he was dieing himself," Rangiku said. "Turns out the Captain of the enemies discovered what his plan was…and blew him away….right in front of me..he only confessed everything with his dieing breath."**

"**Wait, wait, wait…you're telling me, after hurting you and making you believe he betrayed you and his entire military organization, he only confessed he was doing it for you on his DEATHBED?"**

"**Boy, you talk about the coward's way out," Faye said. **

"**He was definitely unique in his planning.." Spike said.**

"**He was definitely so STUPID!" Faye exclaimed. "He hurt you terribly, lost all your trust, made you believe he betrayed you, didn't even have the brains to tell you the truth, and only when he was dieing did he? Didn't that hurt you more?"**

"**It did, it definitely did. In fact I was so hurt, confused, filled with sorrow and rage. I mean..in a way…I still loved him. I know he hurt me and betrayed me…or he made me believe he did…but I couldn't shake the feeling that the boy I once loved was still in there…somewhere. In fact before he died I was trying to make him tell me what was going on! And then I saw him die right in front of me…and heard him tell me that he had done it for me. I was soo confused..my mind was a jumble..I didn't know weather to morn him or be filled with rage at him. To be touched he did that for me, or be furious that he didn't even tell me."**

**Spike raised his glass in the air. "Congradulations, idiot! You wanted to avenge her, and instead you almost drove her to insanity. Good move there! Nice plan."**

"**I wouldn't be feeling that way." Faye said. "He would be lucky I didn't put a gun to HIS head. That snake in the grass, to hurt you like he did, I would have…" she stopped herself when she saw Rangiku's head bowed over the glass. "Sorry, Rangiku."**

"**That's all right Faye. Maybe I was acting foolish to think that I could find out what was with him. The trauma and confusion of finding out the truth combined with the horror and hurt of seeing him die…right in front of me..I just shut myself up. I went to my house and just shut myself away. I didn't come out for weeks. For the longest time I couldn't move, couldn't think..the pain was so great..I didn't know if I could make it…even to face another day. Finally I just thought I couldn't handle it anymore. I took all the liquor from my cabinets and prepared to end it all by drinking myself to death. I'd just finished downing half the bottle when almost from out of nowhere my own Captain came breaking into my house. He wrestled the bottle away from me…oh I don't know how he did it. I kept a good strong hold on the bottle, I held it to me with all my might, but he managed to take it away. He held me as I just cried as hard as I could. He told me then that suicide isn't the answer. He reminded me of all the people I would hurt so much if I went ahead with this plan. My whole Squad for one thing…and all my friends….and most of all him! He said he considered me one of his closest and dearest friends…and even though I did get drunk a lot…and tried to get out of doing paperwork..he cherished the times we had together." She smiled gentily. "Those were his exact words 'cherished'. He said that he would be so hurt if I died too as well as so many of our other soldiers..and his sister, who was one of my own closest friends, would hurt too. He said that I didn't have to end it all…if I was hurting that much I could always talk to him. He would be there for me no matter what, and if I felt lost, always remember I wasn't. I would never be. He was there, and he had my back." She lowered her glass of saki. "When he said those words…that's when I knew I had so much to live for. That's when I knew just how much he cared for me. He saved my life! I would no doubt be dead if it weren't for him. I cherished him and our closeness ever since then,…and that brought us even closer. Kind of like you and Jet."**

"**Yeah," Spike said. "I guess in a way we both battled our demons and came out fighting." **

"**I'm just sorry you had to leave your Captain cause of that falling out with that other Jerk," Faye said.**

"**Well, he does know I'm alive, and it was for the best for both of us. I only hope that he truly knew how grateful I am for all he did for me."**

"**You sure you can't just get in touch with him? Pop in? Say hi?" Faye asked.**

"**No, it would be too risky for the both of us. But I do talk to him every night," she pointed outside. "You see that small blue star up there? The one directly above Saturn? That's our star. We both picked that star out together, it's our favorite. Every night, I say goodnight to him on that star, and I know that he's looking out at that same star. I can feel him say goodnight to me too. So in a way that star connects us every night." **

**In Soul Society…**

**That night Toshiro was looking out the bedroom of his house, his eyes fixed on the tiny blue star that was glowing right above his house, the star he knew well, for he looked for it every night. He sighed quietly. "Good night, Rangiku," he whispered. "I love you." **


	9. Session 35 Cruel To Be Kind

Session 35- Cruel To Be Kind

(note: the song that's in Toshiro's head is a remake of 'Pictures In My Head' from the recent Muppet Movie- hence the title. I heard it when I went to see the movie and it teared me up. I immediately thought it was perfect for Toshiro)

In Soul Society:

Toshiro opened the door of his massive home, stepping aside to let his Grandmother in. Rioko's eyes went wide as he closed the door behind him. "Oh, Sweetheart…what a charming place! You certainly have done well for yourself!"

"Well, to be honest, Grandmother, the Soul Society gives us these homes when we ascend to the rank of Captain. The Lieutenants get nice homes too. You should have seen Rangiku's," he stopped then and swallowed hard to try to get rid of the lump he felt growing in there. Instead he turned toward the dining room. "Would you like a tour, Grandmother?"

"Oh, I'd love one!" She beamed.

"I suppose you're going to brag about this to your friends back in Rakongai?" Toshiro asked.

"Of course, what's a proud Grandmother for?" she smiled.

"Grandmother…that is going to be rather embarrassing.."

"Are you telling your Grandmother what to think now? You're indeed a bad boy," she teased. Toshiro smiled at his grandmother as she lightly tapped him on the ear. "But I can't stay mad at my favorite Grandson for too long."

"Grandmother, Momo and I are your only grandchildren, and Momo's my adopted sister. You have no other grandsons."

"That means you have no competition!" she chucked.

Toshiro reached the dining room. "Here's the dining room, Grandmother," Rioko's breath was taken away. The room was so huge it could fit their entire house in Rakongai! It was colored entirely in gold and had huge pillars that stretched up toward the massive ceiling. The polished wooden table could easily seat 20 and there was a lovely bright red rug on the floor.

"It's lovely, dear," she said. "I hope you weren't eating at this massive place alone."

"Oh no, Grandmother. Momo would eat with me. Several of the Captains would a few times.,…Rangiku mostly…" his face turned away. Rioko gentily touched his wrist.

"Can you show me more, Dear?'

"Of course.." he lead her down the long carpeted hallway. Rioko stared in awe at the cream colored walls with golden framed portraits upon them. She couldn't help but notice that Rangiku was in quite a lot of them. There she was posing with the entire 10th Squad right in front next to Toshiro. She and Toshiro were posing back to back in another one. Toshiro was posing with the other Captains in another….and next to that was a picture of the Lieutenants- one of them Rangiku, of course. Toshiro stopped where he was walking and looked back to see his Grandmother staring. She looked at her Grandson and walked slowly toward him. "Just admiring your portraits," she explained.

"Well…quite a number of them are merely company portraits," he explained to her.

Rioko pointed to a few of them with amuzed eyes. "THESE are company portraits?" Toshiro stared where she was pointing. There was Rangiku sitting on a picnic blanket in tight jeans and a sleeveless blue shirt. There she was again standing in front of as dock in a bright yellow dress with black accents. "You took those pictures, didn't you?" After a bit of hesitation, Toshiro nodded quietly. Rioko gentily took his hand. "Dear? There's no shame in taking pictures of the one you love. It doesn't matter what that horrid Bayakuya or anyone else thinks. This is YOUR house and you have every right to put up any picture that you want."

Toshiro looked down. "I…I could never really look at these pictures for months. Whenever I've had to pass here I've always looked down. Ever since…"

"Ever since she left?" Toshiro nodded. "Honey? There's no shame in missing someone. Just because you're a Captain doesn't mean you're incapable of feeling, and it doesn't mean you can't miss someone ever again."

"When she left…it was like a part of ME was gone. I felt like…half of me was torn away..I still feel that way..like half of me is out there somewhere..and I have no idea where…and I need to find it.." his voice choked up again. Rioko tightened her grip on his shoulder.

"You will, Honey..you will," Toshiro's eyes fell upon the pictures...and stayed there.

Is there more I could have said? 

Now you're only a picture in my head. 

That's why my green is feeling grey 

Sometimes even Captains have rainy days. 

Remember when we protected those child souls in Kurakawa Town? 

Who'd have thought your singing would be hard to live without? 

If we could do it all again, just another chance to protect, 

Would anybody complain or even care? 

Or did something break we cant repair? 

Your eternal optimism, it always gave me hope. 

They may have been unbearable but I still loved your jokes 

Is there more I could have said? 

Now you're only a picture in my head. 

Could we do it all again, protect together like we did then?

It seems to me like it's been so long… 

We could harmonise for one more song

But I'm standing here instead. 

Now you're only a picture in my head.

In Ichigo's House…

Orihime was sitting on Ichigo's bed with scraps of paper on her lap, in which she'd written sentences. Ichigo was in front of her with a video camera. He nodded at his girlfriend. "You ready, Orihime?"

"I think so.." she blushed. "I just hope this video works."

"It's worth a try."

"I…I dunno..I'm not too good in front of cameras.."

"You won't even have to say anything. Everything you wanted to say you wrote down on this slips of paper, so just hold them up to the camera and I'll do the rest."

"Ok. If this helps find Rangiku, I'm willing to do anything."

Ichigo nodded and pushed a button on this radio. Adjusting the camera he held up three fingers…then two…then one..then pointed to Orihime just as the song 'if I Die Young' began to play. Taking a deep breath Orihime held up pieces of paper one by one. This is what each paper said on it.

HELLO.

MY NAME IS ORIHIME INOUNE.

YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT THIS VIDEO IS ABOUT.

THIS IS ACTUALLY ABOUT MY DEAR FRIEND RANGIKU MATSUMOTO.

SHE'S VERY BEAUTIFUL. SEE? (at this Orihime held up a picture of Rangiku in her yellow and black dress she herself had taken)

SHE'S SWEET AND KIND AS WELL AS LOVELY. I THINK OF HER AS MY OWN GUARDIAN ANGEL.

SHE'S ONE OF THE BRAVEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER KNOWN.

SHE'S BEEN THROUGH A WHOLE LOT IN HER LIFE.

SHE HAD A CHILDHOOD OF POVERTY AND ABANDONMENT.

BUT ROSE FROM THAT TO BECOME A SUCCESSFUL MILITARY LIEUTENANT.

BUT IN THE PROCESS SHE LOST HER BEST FRIEND WHEN HE TURNED TRAITOR.

AND THEN SHE SAW HIM KILLED IN FRONT OF HER.

WE DIDN'T KNOW IF SHE WAS GOING TO MAKE IT.

BUT A YEAR LATER SHE FOUND LOVE AGAIN!

SHE WAS PULLING OUT OF THE FUNK AND STARTING TO SMILE.

BUT UNFORTUNATELY THE PERSON WHO HELPED HER AND WHO SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH…

WAS HER CAPTAIN TOSHUIRO HITSUGAYA.

BUT BECAUSE HE WAS HER CAPTAIN , IT WAS AGAINST THE RULES..

AND ANOTHER CAPTAIN DISCOVERED THIS AND YELLED AT BOTH OF THEM.

SHE LEFT IN TEARS.

AND DISAPPEARED THE NEXT DAY!

NO ONE KNEW WHERE SHE WENT.

EVERYONE IS SO WORRIED ABOUT HER!

ESPECIALLY ME.

EVERYONE IS LOOKING FOR HER!

SHE'S SUCH A SWEET KIND PERSON AND SHE DIDN'T DESERVE WHAT SHE'S BEEN DELT.

SHE DESERVES TO BE HAPPY!

THE HEAD CAPTAIN HAS OFFERED A 80,000 WOOLONG REWARD FOR HER RETURN.

HE EVEN GAVE PERMISSION FOR THE TWO OF THEM TO BE TOGETHER.

ANYONE WHO HAS SEEN HER PLEASE CALL KISUKE URAHARA

(HOLDS UP HIS PHONE NUMBER)

RANGIKU, IF YOU'RE WATCHING, PLEASE, PLEASE COME HOME!

EVERYONE IS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! INCLUDING ME.

PLEASE LET US KNOW YOU'RE ALL RIGHT.

THE HEAD CAPTAIN SAID YOU CAN BE WITH CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA.

SO PLEASE LET US KNOW YOU'RE OK.

HE'S SO MISERABLE WITHOUT YOU.

HE LOVES YOU!

AS DO WE!

IF ANYONE WHO'S WATCHING THIS HAS SEEN HER, PLEASE CALL KISUKE URAHARA.

PLEASE LET US KNOW WHERE SHE IS!

THANKS FOR WATCHING.

RANGIKU…I LOVE YOU!

She ended with holding up the picture of Rangiku and putting Kisuke's number underneath it.

"And we're clear!" Ichigo said, stopping the tape. "That was beautiful, Orihime. Karin can have this up[ on the internet tomorrow.'

"I hope it works, Ichigo," Orihime said.

Ichigo went to his girlfriend and put his arm around her. "We're trying, Orihime. That's all we can do."

On the Bebop…

Faye walked into the bedroom she shared with Rangiku, her arms full of bags. She and Rangiku had decided to have a 'girls-night-in.' and Faye had already gotten the snacks and drinks they would need as well as the DVDs. "Rangiku?" she called out. She heard flowing water and smiled, knowing that meant she was in the shower. She walked to the bathroom. "Rangiku? I got the snacks and DVD's for tonight."

"Great!" was the reply.

Faye eagerly returned to her room, glancing at the sword that was lieing on Rangiku's bed and began to unpack her bags, for the first time in a long time not wanting to go out or to go to any racetracks. Spike was out getting some groceries and had taken Ed with him so she could check out a computer store, and Jet was at a plant store looking at new Banzai trees. For once she wanted nothing more than to watch old movies on DVD and pig out on chips, salsa, and dip with her best friend. "Hope she hurries up and gets out," Faye said to herself.

"Ha, THAT old hag? Don't bet on it," came a voice from right across from Faye. Faye quickly whipped around…but no one was there. Ein had trotted into the room at the same time.

"What was that?" she asked. Finally she turned back to her unpacking.

"You're gonna be waiting awhile," the voice came again. "That lazybones is probably gonna be in there …like a few hours! That old hag just loves to lounge around and not do too much of anything!"

"You BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT WHO I THINK YOU ARE!" Faye snapped. She turned around to the sound of the voice again..but nothing was there. "Who….OK, I know I didn't hear things…who was that?" In answer Ein barked harshly at the direction of the sword on the bed. "Don't be stupid, Ein," Faye snapped. "Swords don't talk!" A loud laughter seemed to echo through the room.

"Oh, if you only knew what I knew…especially when it comes to her! She thinks I'M lazy…but SHE'S the laziest one of all!"

"OK, that's IT!" Faye grabbed her gun and whipped around. "I DUNNO WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU BETTER TAKE ALL THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"What? Take back the truth about that piece of Christmas Cake? Old hag that she is?"

Faye began to storm in the direction of the voice. "RANGIKU IS NOT AN OLD HAG AND SHE IS NOT CHRISTMAS CAKE! WHERE ARE YOU? WHO SENT YOU….DID ONE OF THE BOUNTIES WE PUT IN JAIL SEND YOU HERE?" Ein once again started barking at the direction of the sword. "Ein, shut up! Get out here right now!"

"I AM out here! It's soo stuffy in there I just HAD to come out and get some air. I was soo bored."

"What are you, some sort of spy? Come out here where I can see you. I'm in no mood to play games, especially when it comes to Rangiku!"

"Hah, the old hag loves to play herself! Like the way she plays that she's still desirable?"

"What the hell are you talking about? She's still desirable!"

"She's nothing but a lazy flirt who's as vain as the day is long.."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT RANGIKU THAT WAY WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Faye glanced around the room angrily. "YOU'RE LIEING, YOU DAMN BITCH! RANGIKU IS NOT VAIN AND SHE'S NOT AN OLD HANG! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL AND KIND AND…" Faye stopped as the sound of laughter rang out and seemed to fill the room with it's taunting.

"Oh please, you don't know her real age…you think you know all about her, but you don't even know half!"

"I know all I need to know! Get out here and tell me who sent you here. " Ein started barking even more harshly right in the direction of the sword. "Ein, get away from there, that's Rangiku's sword." Ein by that time has jumped on Rangiku's bed and was making for the sword. "Ein, get off! That's Rangiku's bed. Get OFF!" she lightly patted his behind to get him off. The laughter rang out again and this time Ein dashed to the corner of the room and barked harshly. "Finally, you're catching on. Where is she, boy? Who's that brat?" As if in answer a girl suddenly appeared in the corner where Ein was barking. Faye stared a bit, confused. On the surface that girl looked like an ordinary teenage girl, but had what looked like pink fur on her dress. Her hair was short and bright red, and her eyes were bright green. But the thing that intrigued Faye the most was the top of her head. The hair came to points on either side, almost like cat ears, and it looked like she had a tail! "Who are you?" Faye asked, incrediously.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, amused. "I'm Haineko."

"Haineko? Haineko what?" Faye asked.

"Just Haineko. Ya know..sometimes one name says it all,"

"Yeah…like Trash!"

"You talking about me? Or you?" She asked teasingly.

Wait a minute…Haineko? Like…Rangiku's sword, Haineko?"

"That's right. Nice outfit you got there! Where can I get one of those?"

"Like I'm really gonna tell you you little jerk after what you said about Rangiku!"

"Oh come on, I talk to her like that all the time!"

"She KNOWS you?"

"Yeah..intimately," she giggled.

"Hey, you better not be insinuating…"

"Insinuating what? You gotta admit she's gorgeous. I oughta know! I even try to make her sexier!"

"Her? You mean the one you just called 'old hag'?"

"Hey, that's all the more reason why she needs me! Old bags like her need to constantly be in denial…"

"SHUT UP!" Faye screamed, pointing the gun at her. Ein followed that up by barking and growling menacingly, causing Haineko to backup against the wall nervously. "You better be careful. Ein's hungry and I haven't fed him yet. Ein, back off," she waited until he did so. "I don't know how you got in here or why you have the same name as Rangiku's sword…"

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious? I AM the sword!"

"Wha…what the hell are you talking about? That's a SWORD, you're a ….a…..whatever you are…"

"Zanpakuto."

"Yeah…right..OK…Zanpakto or whatever. Point is you think I'm gonna buy that? You've been sent here by one of our bounties, you snuck on the ship to get revenge. We'll you're not getting it. Turn arpound and put your hand against the wall!"

"Oooh!" she smiled flirtatiously. "Gladly for you!"

"Stop that! What you are is your own business, but you're not touching Rangiku!"

"HA, I been touching her for a long time…or SHE'S been touching ME.."

"OK, that's it, you're history! I don't care how much you're worth, so help me if you're not quiet I'll shoot you!"

"Ok, shoot!"

"Why you little…" Faye pulled the trigger angrily. But to her surprise the holes that should have been in Haineko's back were on the wall…and Haineko was perfectly fine! She turned around and smil"

"Huh…but…how…"

"I TOLD you..I'M the sword! I'm that!" she pointed to Rangiku's sword resting on the bed. " I'm the spirit of that. I'm the one that makes it go..operates it's powers..""

"What are you talking about? That sword HAS no powers! It doesn't operate, it's just a sword!"

Haineko looked slightly offended by those words. "ORDINARY SWORD? ME? I am NOT an ordinary sword!"

"You're not a sword at all! You're a damn bounty sent by one of the people we threw into jail. I'm gonna have Jet look you up as soon as he gets back.."

"Oh? Is he cute?"

"I thought you were into the same sex."

"I'm not picky," Haineko licked her lips slowly.

"You are demented! Now stay against that wall and quit lieing to me you little brat! You're obviously a spy, and I don't care what your damn story is, but if you don't take back everything you said about Rangiku right NOW, I'll beat you so fast you and your bag of magic tricks won't be able to stop me!"

"HA, if that old vain hag would only think long enough to activate me in the months I've been here I wouldn't BE so bored and you'd believe me…"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY FRIEND THAT WAY!" Faye practically roared. "YOU SHUT UP! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH RANGIKU AT ALL! SHE IS NOT OLD, SHE'S NOT VAIN,SHE IS NOT A HAG! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL, SHE'S KIND, SWEET, THOUGHTFUL, SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! You say that one more time…"

"Hag, hag, old hag! Can't seem to dress as sexy as she could.."

"Why you little…" Faye tried to grab Haineko, but the catlike girl kept slipping out of her grasp with a giggle and tried to hide herself. Faye began to practically tear the room apart looking for her. "Where are you? You damn creep, where did you disappear to? You get out here NOW, you show yourself. How DARE YOU, YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU, YOU SAYING THOSE THINGS ABOUT HER..I'LL TEAR YOU UP YOU LIAR!" Ein then barked angrily from behind Faye's bed. "There? Good boy!" Ein dashed behind there…and proceeded to pull Haineko out from behind the bed, by her tail.

"Ow, ow, ow…get away…get away…stop.."

"Good boy, Ein," Faye grabbed her by her neck and pointed the gun at her arm. "Now you little devil, let's see you get out of THIS," she pulled the trigger…but the bullet went right through the arm and out the other side.

"I TOLD you, you can't attack a sword's soul!" She giggled.

"Ok…I don't know how you did that, but.." Just then Ein barked loudly, bumping into Rangiku's bed…causing the sword to fall down on the floor with a loud bump!

"Ow!" Haineko cried, rubbing her leg. Faye stared, confused. She didn't even touch Haineko's leg! Her gaze went from Haineko to the sword….back to Haineko again! Dragging Haineko to where the sword lie, she picked it up…stared at it curiously…and softly hit it against the bed…seeing Haineko recoil in pain. Faye raised her eyebrows…and did it again. Again she yelped in pain. Faye did it again. "Ow…ow…stop that! Geez, stop that will ya?"

"So…you CAN feel that?"

"Yes, yes…OW..yes! I told you…I'm the sword. I feel what you do to that, that's me! Stop DOING that!"

Faye stared incrediously. "So…wait…you…this…you.."

"Like I TOLD you, I'M the sword. If she would have only ACTIVATED me, my powers would have been known to you and to all.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah….so wait…let's say for just one floating moment that I believe you and you ARE the sword. If THAT'S true…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO DISREPECTFUL TO YOUR MASTER?"

"Are you kidding? That lazybones? She could do so much more with me if she only had the chance! Besides, it's fun to tease her and to get her goat. You should see her face whenever I call her old hag! Oh that's priceless!"

Faye banged the sword again to shut her up, causing her to yelp in pain again. "This woman is your master, you little brat! You're her sword and you depend on her to live. I see her take care of you all the time! She makes sure you're polished, she always puts you in that special case, I see her practice with you..and you DARE say those things about her? You DARE?"

"Oh, she's just.."

"She's just been nothing but wonderful to you as far as I can see!" Faye screamed. "Would you rather she didn't look after you and didn't take care of you? You owe that woman a lot you ungrateful little beast!"

"She owes me a lot more fun for all the time I've been on this place with you.."

Faye by this time had had it, giving Haineko a resounding slap with surprised her, following up with a punch in the stomach. "SHE IS NOT ANY OF THOSE THINGS YOU'VE BEEN SAYING, AND SHE DESERVES ALL YOUR LOVE AND ATTENTION FOR HOW WELL SHE TAKES CARE OF YOU YOU DAMN HORRID, WICKED LITTLE BITCH!" She carried the sword over to her bed and lit her lighter. She brushed it lightly over the sword.

"Oh!" Haineko said, clutching her arm.

"You feel that too?"

"Oh, don't DO that!"

"Why not, after the way you treat your own master like the spoiled brat you are! Does she DESERVE such treatment at YOUR hands?" She brushed the lighter over the sword again, being careful not to let it touch the surface. Haineko reacted each time, rubbing her hands over her arms, looking nervously at Faye. "Rangiku is beautiful and kind. She's loving and tender, and she deserves a lot better than YOU! She's been through a LOT in her life, and the last thing she needs is the horrid disrespect that you give to her constantly!" With that she marched to the window and threw it open as Ein continued to bark angrily at Haineko, practically forcing her to where Faye was.

"Where…wha…what are you.." Faye glared at her and held the sword out the window, knowing the Bebop was parked in a river. "What…what…what are you doing…wha.."

'Hope you know how to swim, brat!"

"Where…no…don't.."

"I'm gonna throw this sword right into the river..with YOU going with it, dammit! I'm gonna do it..and she'll believe anything I tell her."

"No…no. no…please…no..I can't swim…"

"Oh, THAT'S good to know…I'm about to let you fall.."

"NO, please, I'll do ANYTHING…"

Faye glared at her. "Then you better get back into this sword RIGHT NOW! And listen to me, if you don't start shaping up, behaving like a good sword, and give your master the love and attention she deserves, you KNOW what I'll do! Dammit, I mean it! Now get into this sword!"

Hainkeo pouted. "O..KAY.."

"NOW! I MEAN it, and don't you EVER call Rangiku an old hag again! NEVER, even in fun! You got it! Now get IN!" before Faye's eyes Haineko turned into ash and floated right into the sword. Out of breath Faye carefully put the sword back on the bed and both she and Ein collapsed on her own bed.

"Faye? Faye?" came Rangiku's gentile voice. Faye opened her eyes to find Rangiku smiling happily over her.

"Oh..Rangiku.."

"Yiou and Ein were asleep," she smiled. Faye grinned back and untangled herself from the sleeping Ein.

"Guess I did fall asleep waiting for you."

"Hope I didn't take that long in the shower."

"No..no..guess it was a long day," she sighed. "But I had a very weird dream."

Rangiku curled up on her own bed. "Oh?"

"Yeah..someone was here..had some convoluted story …and was calling you all kinds of names."

"Oh, really? That person didnlt happen to mention my…attire…did she?" She gestured to what she was wearing. Basically tight black pants and an extremely low cut put that exposed a good deal of her breasts. She smiled. "That's OK, let them. Doesn't bother me anymore. The way I see it…well…" she uindicated her breasts. "I was given these things. Like I said, they ARE real. When they blossomed out this big…you'd never believe it, but I was actually embarrassed by them."

"No.." faye teased.

'I know, you'd never think it, right? But I honestly was, I could never get a lot of the boys to have decent conversations with me, if they talked at all. Mainly they just stared. And hey, they were soo big that even when I dressed in shirts to cover them, they STILL stuck out. I just couldn't hide them no matter how hard I tried. So, after a while, I stopped trying. Hey, you're gonna look anyway, may as well give them what they want. Look all you want..but don't touch or you lose your hand! Honestly, I only went so far. I am still a virgin."

"You are?"

"Mmm-hmm. Still am. I can't hide them, but that doesn't make me lose…contrary to popular belief." Faye laughed at that. "So…what kind of chips did ya get?" Faye smiled and took out the chips. Rangiku opened them while Faye opened the salsa and cans of soda. "Oh, I LOVE this movie! Let's play this first!"

"OK!" Faye smiled and she and Rangiku huddled on her bed, watching out for the sleeping Ein. Faye glanced over at the sword that was still on Rangiku's bed and shook her head. "It HAD to be a dream," Faye thought. "After all, who ever heard of a talking sword?"


	10. Session 36 For What It's Worth

Session 36- For What It's Worth

SioFon and Omeada were on the subway platform in New York, posting Kiskue;'s missing posters up on the walls. "Hurry it up, Omeada," she snorted. "The sooner we get these posted up, the sooner someone might call in." As though she were psychic her cell phone rang. They both looked at one another surprised.

"Wow, did it work that quick, Ma'am?"

"Don't be a nutjob, Omeada," she snapped before she answered. "Hello?"

"Captain SoiFon?" She groaned inwardly. But even if she hadn't Omeada could tell just from her expression that one of their least favorite people just happened to be on the line.

"What do you want, Bayakuya?"

"I would like to know why neither you nor your Lieutenant were in your office when I came to give you some files."

"That is none of your business in the first place, unless Captain Yamamoto specifically asked."

"Does Captain Yamamoto know that you both are not here?"

"Why don't you ask him and leave US be?"

"Because I have seniority among the Captains.."

"Senority? If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut, cause you are SERIOUSLY pushing it in every conceivable way!"

"You DARE to speak that way to me.."

"Yeah, I dare. I dare because I'm a fellow Captain too, and I for one don't give a damn about you or your heritage, or your background!"

"If you and that Lieutenant of yours are down in the World Of The Living foolishly searching for Lieutenant Matsimoto, I am telling you right now to stop it and return up here. Like I have told everyone she has violated the rules of our Society. She know she was forbidden to have a relationship with her own captain but she went ahead and started one.."

"Excuse me? From what I heard she didn't intend to have any relationship at all with him, this was something that happened that niether one could have helped, and how do you KNOW she was forbidden? Is there a bunch of unwritten rules that I was not made aware of?"

"It is highly irregular to become involved with a person of higher authority!"

"Irreagular? YOU talk of being irregular? It seems to me that the pot is calling the kettle black! Besides, if I remember correctly YOU yourself married a common woman from Rakongai, did you NOT?" Omeada gave his Captain a 'way to go' sign.

"SHE was not a Soul Reaper or a Lieutenant of the 6th Squad! There were no rules broken during my marriage, unlike the rule she so willingly broke.."

"Where is this rule written DOWN, Byakuya?"

"It does not need to be, it was one of the most important unwritten rules.."

"People can't help how they FEEL, Byaykuya!"

"Feelings should have no influence in the way a Captain behaves toward his subordinate of his own SQUAD!"

SioFon then grabbed the phone so tightly her fingers grew red. "Ya wanna know something, Byakuya? NOW HEAR THIS! YOU ARE WITHOUT A DOUBT THE STUPIDEST, MOST HEARTLESS, MOST INHUMAN SON OF A…" just then a large subway train came barreling down the tracks so loudly SoiFon's words were drowned out. But by the gestures she was making and the words she was clearly forming Omeada could guess exactly what she was saying…

And it was not pretty.

"MAN I HAVE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" SioFon concluded as soon as the subway car had finished passing. Without another word she hung up the phone and turned to her Lieutenant. "Omeada?"

"Y…y…yes, Ma'am?" He asked hesitantly.

"Get the rest of these posters up on the walls on the double, then we're headed to Yurorichi-Sama's to find out if she knows anything, then we go to Ichigo's house and report. IMMIDIATELY."

"Yes, Ma'am," Omeada said quickly, grabbing the posters and hurrying toward the walls knowing better than to say anything else.

On The Bebop…

Rangiku was playing with Ed in the corridor of the Bebop. She was holding on to her underarms and swinging her in a circle while singing aloud. "Ring around the rosey, a pocket full of posey. Ashes, ashes, and you go down!' she then plopped Ed on the floor and knelt down beside her tickling her ribs, while Ed giggled and kicked her feet in the air. She sat up then and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Aunt Rangiku."

"I love you too, Ed."

"Having fun?" Spike asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Ed sat up. "Ed's having a lot of fun with Aunt Rangiku! She's been playing with Ed."

"Well, hope you're not too tired for some martial arts training."

Ed jumped up happily. "Yay!" She began to run toward Spike. Rangiku stood up.

'I think I'll come too, I've been meaning to practice with Heinako."

"The more the merrier," Spike said, leading the way.

As they three of them were practicing in the main room, Spike was teaching Ed how to do a round house kick from the air. "Just relax and concentrate on the moves for now. Remember, don't be tense. Be like water. Like I told you, if you're nice and relaxed you can catch the enemy off guard, and he'll never see ya coming."

"Water, like water, yes, Sir!" Ed crotched down and bared her teeth like a tiger, causing Rangiku to giggle off to the side.

"Now, focus on your target," Spike pointed to a balloon he had hanging on the wall. Ed concentrated. "Try not to make a sound, just relax…make sure it doesn't see ya coming…pounce when you think it doesn't suspect. Remember, if you relax, you can move in the blink of an eye," Ed nodded.

Finally she managed to pounce and with a cry of "Hi….yaaah!" She managed to kick and pop the balloon. Rangiku clapped and Spike grinned.

"That's very good!" He turned to Rangiku. "Hey? What's the matter?"

Rangiku looked at her sword questioningly. "Strange…lately Heinako's been acting differently.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…it's been kind of easier to move..and easier to control than usual."

"Maybe cause you've been giving it quite a bit of practice lately," Spike grinned slyly.

"Hmm.." she said, looking at it.

"You might be getting in quite a bit more," Jet said, sticking his head in. "Guys, there's a special report on the news, I think another bounty shipment just came in!"

"Bounty, bounty!" Ed cried, skipping into the room with Spike and Rangiku coming in behind her, with Faye running in from the kitchen slurping on a milkshake.

"What's up?" Spike asked.

Jet turned up the volume on the television. There was a picture of an ugly red haired guy with spiked hair and covered in tattoos on the screen. "This here is Micheal Brown, he's wanted for several cases of armed robbery and destruction of property, and now he was caught trying to rob an undercover police officer, just after he broke into several mansions."

"What;'s the bounty on this guy?" Spike asked.

Jet looked it up. "900 woolongs!"

"Renji," rangiku then said quietly staring at the picture.

"Uh?" Spike asked.

Rangiku quickly turned around. "Him," she pointed to the screen. "He looks like Renji. He was another military Lieutenant, a really good friend of mine."

"Were you on the same Squad?" Faye asked.

"No," Rangiku answered. "He was in the 6th Squad, I was in the 10th. He looked quite a lot like that…but he wasn't a criminal. Not by any means at all. In fact he was one of the nicest people you could meet."

"He was?" Jet said. "Bet he could definitely help us track down this jerk."

"You bet he could! He had such high goals, to be a Captain himself someday. He worked and trained so hard, but he always had time to talk…he was a lot like my own Captain…such beautiful men.." she looked down. "I sure miss them…" she said quietly.

Faye touched Rangiku's hand. "You OK?"

"Oh yeah, yeah," she said quickly. "It's just that..sometimes things just remind me of my friends…and then I get to thinking about Toshiro…and I just start to miss him all over again.." she touched her locket and sighed. "I know I can't ever see him again..and I feel like I left a part of myself when I left him…but I know he's safe..and that's what's important."

"Doesn't mean you can't still miss him, though," Jet assured her.

"I know.." she sighed. She looked up quickly. "But there's no time for that now..we have a bounty to find!"

"You sure you're up for it?" Spike asked.

"Definitely!" Rangiku said. "**Toshiro**," Rangiku thought sadly, "**I know I'll have plenty of time to miss you when we get back. Right now, we have a bounty to catch, and like the 10****th**** Squad never let each other down, I won't let my new friends down either. I know you're all right, and that's what matters. I love you**."

"Ed, get all the info you can on this guy,"

"Right!" she set about typing on her computer.

In The Soul Society…

Momo was carrying her drums to the protestors near Captain Yamamoto's office when she nearly bumped into Ikkaku, also carrying a sign. "Hey, Momo," he greeted.

"Hi, Ikkaku!" Momo said surprised. "You're coming to join the protest?"

"Yeah, I got permission from Captain Hitsugaya."

Momo raised her eyes. 'How is he, Ikkaku?"

"Just like usual. He said that there wasn't much to be done today and if I wanted to I could join you guys. But I think he wanted to be alone right now."

Momo looked like she was about to burst into tears. Looking up she saw Ikkaku kick a tree angrily on the way to the office. "Ikkaku?"

"Momo, I just feel so helpless. One of the best Captains we got is depressed beyond belief, there are two Squads protesting, the Society's a mess, God is mad at us, and I can't do anything about it. Can't even do my Lucky dance to cheer him up."

"It's not your fault, Ikkaku!"

"Somehow I have a feeling it might be. Maybe if I was nicer to Rangiku she could have come to me or Yamamoto and we could have helped her…or at least try to talk her out of leaving us!"

"I don't know if you could have, Ikkaku. Usually when she sets her mind out to do something she finds some way to do it. That's just what makes her her."

"Yeah, that's true," Ikkaku smiled a bit. "I remember when we were in the World of the Living trying to help this kid Shota. Before we met him Rangiku wanted to go shopping. The Captain tried to talk her out of it, but Rangiku, as usual managed to weasel her way into it by telling him she was going to scope out the town and make sure things were all right."

Momo smiled, that sounded like something Rangiku would do. "But she went shopping anyway."

"You got it," his face turned serious. "I even told Yumichaka that whatever anyone said went in one ear and out the other…" he sighed. "Wish now I didn't say that."

"Oh, she probably knew you didn't mean it, Ikkaku."

"Yeah, but all those times I started arguments with her, or called her names like 'fruitcake', I wish I could just take em all back. I didn't mean to do it…maybe she wouldn't have felt all alone no thanks to that inhuman stuck up miserable excuse for a Captain in Office 6, " he looked up. "I tell ya, Momo…if she comes back, I won't ever do that again. Really…I won't be a pain in the butt to her, if she just comes back. It's too quiet here without her…it's not the same."

"I know," Momo said sadly. "Come on, Ikkaku, let's go to the protestors so we can pray."

On Mars..…

The Bebop landed right outside the bar that Ed's hacked information stated was a likely place for their bounty to be. One by one they got out and stood in front of the door. "How do ya wanna go in?" Spike asked.

"We'll let the girls go in first and check him out, while the two of us sneak around the back. "

"First things first," Spike said, taking out his special glasses and adjusting them to the right setting. He put them on and stood just outside the door, using them to scan the place. "Come on…" he mumbled. The bounty finally came into focus. "Bingo.." he said. He stood back. "He's in there all right."

Faye turned to Rangiku. "Do you wanna get this or should I?"

"He looks too much like Renji. It would be too weird for me. You get this, I'll back you up."

"OK," Faye smiled flirtatiously. She and Rangiku winked at each other happily as Faye strutted into the bar and walked right to where their target was followed by Rangiku. Faye slid into the bar right next to him. "Hi," she said happily.

The guy turned around and looked at her, a huge smile lighting u his face. "Hey there," he greeted. "What's a good looking lady like you doing in a place like this?"

"Well, just stopping for a drink…and maybe hoping to get lucky," she leaned in a bit closer to him.

"Well, if that's what you're looking for wonder no more, Babe," he turned to the bartender. "Hey, Vic, some red wine for the little lady if ya please," As soon as Faye had her glass the guy raised up his. "Here's to you, beautiful."

"You flatter me waaay too much," Faye grinned, sexually taking a sip and licking her lips."

"So, tell me, where are ya from?"

"Oh…downtown. But to tell you the truth I just moved here. I'm hoping to score a new job."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh. Knownof anyone who's…hiring?"

"Well, it just so happens I could use a lovely assistant myself."

'Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, to help kick start my business. Help get it off the ground if ya will."

"Really? Hmm…so what do you do?"

"Swell, you might say I'm in the buy and sell business myself."

"Oh? Well, what do you sell?"

"Oh, some very special merchandise. This stuff is really rare, can't find them in ANY stores."

"Oh? So this must be pretty valuable then?"

"Oh you have NO idea how many people are lining up for this stuff. I tell ya, this is a real win-win job. Why don't ya step into my van and I can show you the merchandise..and you can..heh..show me how you can sell this?"

"Well, do you have any with you?" She pretended not to notice his admiring gaze as she crossed her legs and ran her fingers through her hair. "I've been in the black market a bit myself."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, that's why I had to leave. My last boss got busted. So tell me, what is this stuff? Coke? Marjuanna? Or maybe some stolen watches or furs?"

"Oh, no, we don't go as far as furs or watches. Just the usual stuff.." he looked around the bar and took out a small bag. "I'll show ya mine if ya… heh..show me yours.."

Faye sat down closer to him. "I've got a better idea.." she pulled out her gun and held it up to his chin. "put your hands behind your head and kneel down on the ground my friend!"

"Oh damn it, it's a bust!" he grabbed the bag and tried to throw it out the window…only for Spike to climb in through it holding it casually in his hand.

"Yo," he strolled over to the guy and dangled the bag in front of him. "Ya dropped this!"

"Uh…wha…the...that's not mine…I…I never saw that before!"

"Oh yeah? Heh, funny, from where I was looking it came right out of your pocket and just happened to land in my hand."

The guy gulped out loud once he realized who was talking to him. "Look, I…I don't have to explain anything to you…not to you, not to anyone, I got my rights.."

"What you "got" is a nice trip coming your way, to a group of friends that we know, who are gonna make you nice and comfy, and take real good care of you."

"Like hell you are!" The guy broke away from Faye, pulled out his gun, and made for the door, only to have Rangiku block him in. "Going so soon? We wouldn't hear of it, the fun's just getting started!"

"Look, I usually don't make it a point to shoot women, but I'm warning you now, you better get the hell out of my way or I'm gonna give you some emergency breast reduction surgery and I mean it!"

Rangiku pulled out her sword. "You even try to aim that at ME and you're not gonna have a hand to shoot with!"

The guy then laughed out loud. "Oh man get a load of YOU! We back in the 18th century again with the Samurai's and what not? Look Samurai Champloo, you better get the hell out of my way and I mean NOW. I'm pretty good with a shot and that piece of metal isn't gonna do…" suddenly he was cut off in mid-sentence by Rangiku slicing her sword and the gun suddenly falling apart in his hands.

Rangiku then smiled sweetly at him. "Now…what was that you were saying about my sword?" The guy gulped then and began to back off…only to bump right into Spike.

"We gotta stop meeting like this!" Spike snapped before he delivered a huge punch that set the guy flying. Picking himself up he ran to Spike and tried to deliver his own blow of punches..only to be blocked time and time again by Spike, who then countered with his own punches and blows. The guy staggered over to the counter and grabbed a half-filled wiskey bottle, breaking it in half and preparing to use it as a weapon. He tried to grab Faye, only for her to elbow him in the stomach. When he doubled over she grabbed the bottle and conked HIS back with it, causing him to shoot straight up in pain. He swung at Faye, and connected with her own fist first. Spike then delivered a huge roundhouse kick, and Rangiku delivered a swift punch of her own in his stomach. The guy dove behind the counter, pushing the bartender out of the way, and grabbing a butcher knife. He leaped back out and aimed squarely at Rangiku.

"Ok, toots, ya wanna play with sharp things? Then en garde!" he lunged at Rangiku, only for her to block with her own sword. He parried, thrusted, tried to jab, but she kept blocking him each time and fighting back again and again. He tried to jump on top of the table. Rangiku quickly jumped up too…soon enough the guy was knocked clean off. She followed that up by more examples of her expert swordsmanship until the guy literally had the knife knocked clear out of his hand. Finally when he couldn't even more and Faye gave him one more kick for good measure, Spike grabbed him by the collar and lead him right outside, where Jet was waiting in the Hammerhead.

"Here ya go, Jet. Once nice bounty delivered to the police," he took the bag out of his pocket and threw it to him. "And here's the evidence."

"Heh, woolongs, here we come," he nodded to Rangiku and Faye as they came out to join him. "Nice work, ladies."

"Ladies!" the guy snorted from the Hammerhead. "Yeah, Ladies my ass. Bunch of whores is more like it. They come waltzing in here like prostiutes, almost make me bug my eyes out…and look at them, look at both! You call thise laides…"

"Aw, SHUT UP!" Spike called from inside. Rangiku held up one finger, crawled inside the Hammerhead..and proceeded to punch him right out. Spike smiled as she came out. "In our books, there two are 100% Ladies, than you very much!"

That night on the Bebop…

Ed was laying on her bed as Rangiku stood over her, putting her to bed. Ed snuggled into the blankets happily. "Aunt Rangiku? Will you please tell Ed a story?"

Rangiku smiled and tucked the blanket around Ed's shoulders. "What story do you want to hear?"

"Any story, Aunt Rangiku. Will you tell one? Please?"

Rangiku leaned against the wall and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Once a long time ago,' she began, "There was a very little girl. She was very poor and had no place to live, because she lost her family in a fire. She found herself in a desolate land with no food in sight. She managed to find some water in a nearby brook but she was very hungry. She was sure she would die of hunger, when she met a young boy about her age. This boy had some parsimmons in his hand and gladly gave her one. He introduced himself to her and when she told him she had nowhere to live, he let her live with him. They spent many hours playing in the land and hunting for food."

Ed rested her head on her arm. "Tell more, Aunt Rangiku," she begged.

"Well, when the boy and girl grew up into a man and a woman, they decided they wanted to better themselves so they entered into the army together. They trained as hard as they could. He soon became a Captain of the 3rd Division and she became a Leiutenant of the 10th division, where she became very close friends with her own captain. They made a lot of new friends and managed to buy themselves fine houses for themselves, lots of good food, and comfortable places to sleep. But unfortunately it couldn't last."

"What happened, Aunt Rangiku?"

"Well, one day a war broke out in the once peaceful land. It turned out that one of the most respectful captains in the army decided that just being a captain wasn't good enough for him. He succumbed to greed and power and decided he wanted a lot more than what he had. He wanted to be the Ultimate Captain of the Army and all the power and priviledge that went with it, so he declared war on the entire army and tried to attempt to take it over. To the woman's shock and heartbreak, the man who saved her life- her oldest and dearest friend- had succumbed to temptation and had joined up with the enemy's side. It absolutely pained her to have to fight against the very same boy who had saved her life so many years ago and had showed her where to find food and how to stay alive. This same playmate was now her enemy. It killed her inside whenever they had to fight, but she knew she had to do it. She could never turn her back on the army, and especially not her own captain who she had vowed to stay with come what may."

Ed by this time was half asleep. "Tell more, Aunt Rangiku," she said.

"Well, the battle grew stronger and fiercer, with each side trying to get at the other, but both sides determined to win at any cost. Finally the woman managed to catch her one-time friend. She tried to get him to tell her why he had done what he did. She felt if she could only get him to open up, she might find her long-ago friend again. She never gave up hope that he was still there. But unfortunately, just as he was about to tell her, the traitor killed him. She watched her dear friend die right in front of her, and with his dieing breath he apologized for hurting her all this time, and finally told her the truth."

"What was the truth?" Ed asked.

"He had turned to the bad side mainly so he could find out the trator's plan so he could avenge the woman. See, when she was still very young the traitor attacked her and stole some things from her, and her friend only pretended to turn to the bad side so he could try to get revenge…but he never got it."

"Was the woman sad?"

"She was so sad. She was sad, puzzled, confused, and distraught over all that had happened. She was so sad she even wanted to leave the army forever. For the longest time she stayed in her house. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't want to see anyone…she just wanted to leave the whole world behind."

"But she didn't?"

"She almost did, if it wasn't for her own captain. After she didn't show up for work for weeks and weeks he grew worried about her. He went to see her at her house and talked to her. He told her how worried he was for her, and he said that if she needed to talk he was there for her and always would be. He told her that it wasn't good to shut herself away from the world. He would be there, he would talk to her. Even though her friend had died, she was not entirely alone. She would never be alone as long as he was there. She took him up on his offer and for the next year they were always seen together. She did start coming to work again and during lunch…or during breaks…or even in the middle of the day when she didn't think she could go on, her captain would take her to the couch and sit with her. They would just hold hands and talk. They started out just talking about the war, and how she was hurting. But soon they began to talk about personal things…and she realized she was enjoying her Captain's company more and more. Soon their friendship grew and grew. They started having dinner at each other's homes and spending as much time together as they could. And soon a wonderful thing happened between them."

"What Aunt Rangiku?"

"She realized she had fallen in love! She has fallen tenderly in love with her Captain. Her own dear sweet Captain had pulled her from the brink of sadness and had shown her how to love again!"

"And did they get married?"

Rangiku looked down. "Well, no," she admitted. "They wanted to..they did so much. But it turns out that Captains and Lieutenants from the same Squad were forbidden to fall in love with each other."

'You mean like Romeo and Juliet?"

"In a way. Only one of the Captains who discovered their love sent the woman far far away, with the threat of telling the Ultimate Captain of their affair and having them both kicked out. The woman loved her Captain so much she couldn't bear to have that happen to him. So she left him a goodbye note of love and left. She went down to another land and was thinking of a way to start over."

"What happened?"

"Well then something really nice happened. She met a very nice woman and helped her to defeat a horrid thief. The woman immediately asked her to join her group."

"Then what happened?"

"Then she ended up starting her life anew. She found a brand new home..and four of the best friends anyone could ever hope to ask for!"

"And she lived happily ever after?" Ed asked sleepily.

"Well…the story is far from over…"Rangiku said softly. "I do admit, she still misses her own home and her old friends terribly. She enjoys her new home…and she couldn't ask for better friends…but a part of her is always gone..and it belongs to the Captain, and the love she left behind. She'll always love her Captain, and she knows that he's OK, even though she'll never see him again. But she knew leaving him was the best. Her new friends truly make her feel needed and wanted and every day is a new adventure. She'll never know what she's doing next. But a part of her will always want to be with him." There was a small snore, and Rangiku turned to see that Ed had fallen asleep. Smiling, Rangiku adjusted her blankets and kissed her gentily on the cheek before carefully standing up and walking out of the room. Slowly she walked down the hallway, thinking of the story she had just told Ed. She stood in front of the window, Toshiro's face still freshly etched in her mind. She knew that that image would never go away from her mind...or from her heart. She knew that Toshiro was a permanent part of her, and a portion of her heart would forever remain empty. She touched the silver locket that was dangling around her neck, staring at the small blue star glowing above her head. Blinking back tears she stared at the small glow. "Good night, Toshiro.." she whispered. She closed her eyes, seeing his handsome face reflected behind her eyelids. In the wind she heared his gentile tender voice, whispering right to her.

"Good night, Rangiku."

"


	11. Session 37 The End Of The InnocencePart1

**Session 37- The End Of The Innocence- Part 1**

In Soul Society…

"NO Rangiku, No 10th Squad! She goes, we go!" the sounds of the protestors came through the entire society, each one even louder than the one before. Yamamoto groaned and held his head in his hands. This was just great! They had just gotten over the Winter War, had managed to capture Aizen AND gotten through the whole escapde with the Quincys…and now THIS! He was almost tempted to ask how things could get any worse if he didn't know that was tentamount to a death sentence.

SioFon was walking past the protestors with Momo. "How's your brother doing?" she asked.

Momo sighed. "Not too well, Captain SioFon. In fact, I think he's even worse then he was the day before. Nana comes over as much as she can to try to cheer her up and make him happy.."

"Well, I don't know how much longer she can. According to her records, it's almost gonna be time for her to go."

Momo looked eat her. "Ya mean..""

"Yes, her soul is almost completely clean. She's going to be able to ascend to Ultimate Heaven very soon."

'Oh, that would be so wonderful…oh, but I don't know if she'll want to go right now..and leave Toshiro in the state he's in?"

"Well, I can talk to the head Angels and see if she can't stay down here just a little while longer."

"That's good. "

"Yeah..what with the Soul Society out at least 2 Squads…it's bad enough that Captain Yamamoto has to deal with getting a brand new 12th Squad captain now that Myori was finally excommunicated and cast down to hell.."

"What took them so long to do that?"

"I think that's what God Himself asked Captain Yamamoto! Good riddance I say! I never liked him from the very moment he set FOOT in this Society!"

"You and me both, Ma'am!"

"Actually I heard that Captain Yamamoto is gonna call a special meeting of the Soul Reaper Captains soon, but he's not asking Captain Hitsugaya to join us."

"I wonder why?"

"Guess he's figured he's been through enough. Can't say I blame him for thinking that."

Meanwhile in Squad 7, Captain Komamura came into his office, holding his ears and wincing with pain at the noise.

"Louder than usual, Captain?" Iba asked him.

"You have no idea," he sighed. "Do we have any more aspirin?"

Iba reached for the bottle on his own desk and held it up to look at it. "Sorry, Captain, I guess I used the last ones a few minutes ago."

Komamura sighed and took the cotton ball that was still in the bottle. "That's all right," he tore it in two and stuffed each half in his ears. "Who needs aspirin?" He nodded and went to the back of the office for some tea.

ON THE BEBOP…

"Bounty! Bounty!" Ed crowed as the bright red light flashed brilliantly from her computer. Immidiately Spike, Faye, Jet, and Rangiku ran out to into the front hall.

"Bounty? What is it, Ed?" Jet asked. Glancing at the computer he gave a long low whistle. "Oh boy…"

"What, Jet?" Spike asked.

"Turns out that some bigwigs stole the blueprints to a top secret computer system developed by the government. Bounty here looks to be along the lines of some…50,000 woolongs, plus some extra 30,000 if the plans are safelty recovered…"

"80,000 Woolongs?" Faye cried out.

"What are WE waiting for? An engraved invitation? " Spike said eagerly. "Let's get at it!"

"Hold on there, Spike-O," Jet warned. "We're dealing with international espionage. These fellows could be potentially armed and dangerous, especially if they're planning to sell it to the enemies of the U.S.A. We better proceed with extreme caution."

"Yeah, I'M not the one you should be warning about that, Jet," Spike reminded him, with a subtle glance at Faye.

"Whaaaaat?" Faye said, pouting. "I swear, Spike, you're just so suspicious of people! Need I remind you that I haven't behaved like that in the past few months?"

"Only cause Rangiku here's a walking miracle worker.." Spike cracked. 'Speaking of which, Rangiku, you got that sword of yours all ready to go?"

"I do," Rangiku said, taking out Heinako. "It's all ready and raring to go."

"Ok," Jet said. "Now I think the first thing we should do is figure out the last places these goons were seen. The leader is a guy who calls himself Lantern 7. Ed, see if you can get a make on them."

"Right!" She began to type away. "Searching….searching…where aaaaaaaare you….found it, Papa!"

Jet checked the coordinates. "Ok…according to this the men were last seen spotted near San Antonio…"

"One of the Southernmost states, right near Mexico…how quaint," Spike said.

"Yeah? Too quaint if ya ask me," Jet said. "Let's go check it out, but don't all rush in at once. Just walk in nonchalantly, take a seat, order some drinks.."

"Ya hear that, Faye? Make sure your partner doesn't order too many drinks," Spike teased, jerking his thumb at Rangiku.

"Never on the job," Rangiku said.

LATER IN THE BAR…

The front door closed with a huge crash, causing the members of the gang to jump in their seats. The leader of the group stopped drinking his mug of beer long enough to stare cold eyed, at the skinny young man in the wrinkled shirt and jeans who trudged over to the table and flopped in the nearest seat. "What's the matter with YOU?" he asked.

"I got caught sneaking outta the movies," he answered.

"Sneaking OUT? What did ya do a stupid thing like THAT for?"

"Cause I sneaked in!"

His friend near him slammed down his own mug. 'We got an important meeting in about a half hour, and he goes to the movies?"

Another man got up from the table and started pacing. 'Where ARE they? Are we having a meeting tonight or aren't we?"

"Ah cool it, they'll be here," the leader said, picking up his beer again. "With all the stuff we got," he put his leg on a large black briefcase near his feet, "They wouldn't DARE miss this."

"Yeah, guess you're right, Lantern 7. But man, this waiting is making me as nervous as all get out. Wish they'd just get here already."

"They will, they will," Lantern 7 pointed out. "Don't worry. You know how much these little babies are worth? Close to 500,000 woolings! I tell ya no one would pass up an opportunity to pass this up!"

"Yeah, but boss…what if they already know that these things are taken? I mean…what if they try to put out bounties on us…what if…"

"What if ya button your fat lip?" Lantern 7 asked, annoyed. "I tell you we got no reason to worry. No reason at all. They're gonna come in about a half an hour, we're gonna make the deal, they take the plans to their own country, we split up the money and head for California. I tell ya in a half an hour we got it made. "

"Well, I wish they would just get here already! This half an hour deal is giving me the willies.."

"Will ya just stop? Just sit down, you're making everyone here nervous." His head snapped up again. "Hey, look, I think one of the guys is here already!" As the rest of them looked a tall lanky young man who's face was partially covered by his wide-brimmed hat came into the bar and over to the table.

"Lybia?" Lantern 7 asked. The man nodded. Lantern 7 nodded back and pulled out the nearest chair. "Sit." The man did so. "So, we gonna get down to business?"

"Sure," the man replyed. "But first, let me see what you got?"

Lantern 7 picked up the briefcase and plopped it on the table. "But first things first, pal. Let's see some ID."

"Well, like you said, first things first. I'll show ya my ID, but first I wanna know how you got these things out of the Government Building. "

"Why should I trust you?"

"Ha, why should I trust YOU?"

Lantern 7 smiled. "Fair enough. You know your stuff, don't ya?"

"I have experience with this kinda stuff. In fact I think I was a Negotiator in a past life. So…"

Lantern 7 grinned. "Real simple. It's easy when you work from inside the job."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Actually I been working in the building for months…as a cafeteria worker. I made sure I was there, listening to the workers as they talked. It's easy to find out important things when they think you're not paying attention and just doing your job."

"Is that right?"

"Hell yeah! By working in the cafeteria and paying close attention when they thought I was just heating up the lunch, I was able to find out everything," he laughed. "Ain't it ironic? These cell phones have been around for 400 years, and they STILL can't make them evesdrop-proof! Ya can get everything just from them alone!" He turned serious. "Now, nothing in the world ain't free, bud. You got the check and the ID?"

"No check on me yet…but I definitely got the ID.." and with that Spike removed his hat, causing them all to gasp.

"Oh GEEZ, it's Spike Spegal."

"In person. Lantern 7, I believe?"

The rest of the gang stood up, knocking their chairs over. Lantern 7 couldn't help but notice they were hesitating. "Come on! What are you nuts doing?"

"Well, Boss…this is.."

"I KNOW who this is!"

"Well, what do ya know! I'm famous!"

"Not for long you ain't! Get him, you idiots! We got him outnumbered 5 to 1!"

"Correction," Faye said, jumping out from behind the wall where she was hidden. "It's 5 against 4!"

"Four?"

Rangiku then jumped out. "Can't you count? He said four!"

One of the men stared, clearly thunderstruck. "Well, well, well, lookie what WE got here! Hey, gorgeous…what's a model like you doing in a place like…OOOF!" he flinched when Rangiku responded to that by shoving her elbow in his ribcage.

"They're for LOOKING, not TOUCHING!"

"Hey, you're the one who's practically letting those puppies hang all out there, toots!"

"You better watch it, or your eyes are gonna end up in the palm of MY hand, buster!"

"Oh yeah? HA! How much of that silicone I gotta dig into to actually touch SKIN?"

From out of nowhere Jet came up behind him, got him in a choke hold, and pressed his gun into his neck. "Naughty, naughty, naughty, making passes like that to a lady. Oh, what have we here? Scotch?" he picked up the half empty glass that was right in front of the thief. "Don't mind if I do," he downed the rest and slammed the glass on the table. "Now…you gonna be a good boy and come quietly with your friends?"

"I'd like to answer on his behaf," Lantern 7 cried out, pulling his gun and shooting Jet in the arm. To his surprise Jet didn't even flinch, just grabbed the arm slightly. That moment was enough for the goon, who raced over to join the boss. But just before they could crow about the turn of events, Jet casually rolled up the arm they shot, to reveal his steel artificial one. "Holy Smoke, the guy's a cyborg!"

"Naw…just extremely lucky," Jet answered.

"Don't just stand there, idiots!" Lantern 7 cried out, pushing the guy ahead of him. "Get the guns! Move it, go go…" he was interrupted by Spike's fist to his face. The guy stood up. "Oh, you're gonna PAY for that, man!" Immidiately he jumped on the table and attempted to give Spike a roundhouse kick…which Spike expertly blocked with ease. Spike then grabbed the guy around the neck and expertly flipped him up and over his shoulder. Quickly Lantern 7 jumped up and began to inflict punch after kick to Spike, who managed to block each one. He then delivered some of his own, which Lantern 7 sometimes blocked…but not all the time to his great misfortune.

Meanwhile his group grabbed their guns and flipped over tables, hiding behind them as they began to take shots. Faye and Jet did the same, while Rangiku grabbed a man from behind the table and held her sword to his neck. "No sudden moves, understand?" she asked in a deep serious voice.

"Or you'll do what?" the guy asked, "Hold me down and do your own brand of punishing to me?"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked menacingly.

"You know damn well what I mean, toots…or should I call you TITS!"

In a flash, Rangiku kicked him as hard as he could, causing him to sail up and overhead in to the bathroom. "My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, and you better not forget it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," came another guy. "Look, babe, you wanna be known BY your name..here's a bit of advice, straight from me to you…LAY OFF THE SURGERY! Of course, I can easily help ya there," he took aim at his gun. "Bartender, make like a mallard and duck the silicone that's gonna come flying out!" But Rangiku blocked the incoming bullets with her sword, to his great shock. She then ran to him and with s single swish of her sword, cut his gun in two, causing the powder to casually spill out. The guy immediately put his hands in the air. "Don't cut me, babe…don't...don't cut me.." In answer Rangiku knocked him out cold with a fist to the face. Spike, who had just done the same to another goon lifted up his gun as a salute to her. She smiled and raised her sword in answer. Quickly Lantern 7 jumped on Spike's back from behind, but Spike was able to elbow him in the ribs and flip him over. Lantern 7 jumped up just then, and he and Spike began to trade blows.

Meanwhile Rangiku glanced backward, and to her horro she saw one of the goons slipping up on Faye with the back of his gun raised, about to deliver a crushing blow to her head while she was distracted. "Oh no," she said to herself before screaming, "FAYE!" Unfortunately by that time the barroom was so full of kicking, punching, throwing, and guns going off that Faye was unable to hear her. Rangiku cupped her hands around her mouth and bellowed, "FAYE!" But again she was unable to be heard. Knowing she couldn't run over there in time and the gun bottom was already on the way down, she thought quickly, Rolling up her sleeve and glancing quickly around to make sure no one was watching, she pointed toward the good and cried out, "Hado 4. Byakuyai!" Immidiately a burst of blue lightening flew out of her index finger and rammed right through the guy, who screamed, dropped his gun, and grabbed his injured arm.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH, DAMN it, what the hell did ya DO to me? What are ya, some sort of witch?" THAT was all it took for Faye to turn sharply around, realize what he was about to do, and sock him right in the jaw. She then turned to Rangiku to give her a grateful smile, which Rangiku returned. How ever, what Rangiku didn't know was that Spike had seen everything out of the corner of his eye and his mouth dropped open.

"What the…" he mumbled, and quickly turned to Jet, who also was looking at her. "Jet, did ya see.."

"Yeah, I saw.." just then another gunshot came close to him, causing him to turn around and shoot the guy in him arm. "For a mobster, you gotta work on your aim, buddy! You could take out someone's ear!"

Spike and Rangiku both turned at the same time to see Lantern 7 running quickly toward the door with the bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey, hey, HEY!" He cried out. "Jet, I'm going after Lantern!"

"I'll go with you!" Rangiku said, running out the door after Spike. Shielding her eyes, she saw where Lantern was, and knowing that neither she nor Spike could successfully catch him at the rate he was going by running normally, she allowed herself to flash-step until she was directly in front of him.

"HA, they think they got me..forget it," Lantern 7 mumbled to himself, "Just gotta get a safe distance, then I can call.." he then looked in front of him...only to see Rangiku standing there! "Wha…but…wha…how'd you...with the...you were in there, but here now, you are...for me to see...how'd ya do?"

"I happen to be an excellent runner," Rangiku said. "And just to be SURE you can't get away from me before Spike gets here, BAKUTO NUMBER ONE...SAI!" She made a slicing motion in the air with her hands and the guy went down with his arms behind his back, paralysed.

"DAMN, what the hell…what did ya do to me ya damn bitch? You some sort of sorceress? What…how…I can't..how.."

Rangiku spotted Spike coming toward her, so she waved her hand over the guy to free him. As soon as Spike came Lantern 7 glared at him. "What the hell did you get in your group, some sorceress? This lady..and I use that term loosely… she performed some sort of black magic on me here!"

Spike looked at Rangiku. "Hey, how'd ya get here so fast?"

"I'm a very quick runner."

"Damn, she didn't just run! She appeared in a huge burst of light, and then she waved her hand and said some chat and paralyzed me, I couldn't move my arms! Man, she's a damn witch I tell ya! She;'s a damn.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Spike mumbled. "Sure she did. Yeah, I suppose the next thing you're gonna tell me is that she flew here, right?"

"I tell ya she appeared in a flash of light! She DID, and she did some chant, I tell ya I couldn't move! She's a damn witch! I.."

BAM!

Spike knocked him out on the ground. "Now you should know that's not how we talk to a lady!" With Rangiku's help he managed to drag the unconscious Lantern 7 back into the bar where Jet and Faye had tied everyone up. "And by the way, in case you guys are wondering, your friends aren't coming. We took the liberty of imforming the Mexican police of their antics, and they're being apprehended right now!"

IN THE SOUL SOCIETY…

One of Captain Yamamoto's Squad was on the phone in his office talking to Byakuya, while Yamamoto himself sat upon his chair listening to every word. "Yes, that's right. Captaim Yamamoto strictly requests to see you in his office this afternoon."

"Without fail," Yamamoto coached him.

"Without fail," there was a pause as Byakuya spoke from the other end. "Yes…yes this IS of the utmost importance."

"We regret this course of action," Yamamoto recited.

'We regret this course of action.."

"After all you have served this society for a great many years.."

"After all you have served this society for a great many years.."

"As did your father and grandfather before you."

"As did your father and grandfather before you."

Byakuya'[s face turned a bit pale at these words but he cleared his throat. "Of course, captain. I shall be there at once." Later on that day, he came on the familiar path toward the First Squad Office. The protestors who were outside stopped and made way for him, giving him filthy glances as he made his way up the stairs. When he went into the main hall he was met by two of the First Squad officers, who lead him to the Meeting Room. As soon as the doors were open the familiar sight of the Captains lined up in two straight lines with Yamamoto directly in the middle greeted him. He had time to notice that Captain Hitsugaya was not with them, although the three newer Captains were. "Come Forward, Captain Kuchiki," Yamamoto ordered. Byakuya marched forward until he was right in front of the two lines. There was an uncomfortable pause for a few moments until Yamamoto pointed his cane at Captain Urahara. "Well, what are you waiting for, get on with it."

"Yes, Sir," she said stepping forward and clearing her throat. "In the year 33AD the Son of God Himself, the Lord Jesus Christ was betrayed by his own Apostle, Judas Iscarot to the Sanhedrin for 30 pieces of silver. He was then put through a mockery of a Kangaroo Court and given over to Pilate. Do you know what happened then, Byakuya?"

"Yes, Captain Urahana, I do. Pilate, ever the coward that he was, did not want to get involved. So he brought Jesus and the murderer Barabbus to the people asking which one he should set free. The people behaved very rudely, and stirred on by the Sanhedrin and their lies they demanded Barabbus be released to them. Jesus was than handed over to be crucified. This was a horrid and cowardly act…even for Pilate."

"Precisely. But in the frenzy that these acts stirred, one of the Angels in Heaven neglected to inform the Soul Society of these preceedings. Panic insued within these walls. There was protesting in the Soul Society."

"From that day to this," Yamamoto continued, "There has never been protesting in this office…" he stopped and leaned in close. "UNTIL THIS YEAR! Protesting, Sir, that was caused by the horrid behavior of you yourself and your deciding to make yourself Head Captain around here without informing me! Protesting caused by your disgraceful treatment of Lieutenant Matsumoto! Do you deny this?"

"No, sir. But I do not regret my actions. The rules have always been set, Sir, and I did not think you would have made any exceptions. Captains and Lieutenants should not be in a relationship with one another. It is too risky to the Squad itself and too unhealthy for the both of them… "

"Am I the Head Captain here or are you?" Yamamoto asked with anger. "If I say they may be together, then they may be together! The last time I checked, Sir, this is NOT your office, nor are you taking over for me…nor for anyone for that matter. I have spared Captain Hitsugaya of this meeting. I figured that this reminder of what you have done is the last thing he needs right now. I think I can honestly speak for everyone here when I say that your disgraceful behavior would have put your dear father and grandfather to SHAME!" There was a big pause after that. "Well, don't dawdle, get on with it," Yamamoto urged Urahana.

"Yes, Sir," she said quickly. She marched right over to Byakuya and ripped off his armband, tore it in half, and lifted up his hand, slapping the ripped armband into it. She then quickly pulled off the sash holding Byakuya's Captain Robe and unceremoniously threw it down. She then removed the Captain's Robe from Byakuya, folded it up, and gave it to Captain Yamamoto.

"As I'm sure you have figured out…Byakuya Kuchiki, you have hereby been stripped of your rank. As of now you are no longer the Captain of the 6th Squad. I suggest you clean out your desk at once and retire to your home until we decide what to do with you. You are dismissed. Right now. Leave my office at once!Your father and grandfather would be ashamed. Be gone from my sight!" Without another word, Byakuya slowly turned and left. When he reached the stairs, he was greeted by the protestors who booed and hissed at him, yelling all kinds of things and throwing rolled up papers at him. Fighting his way off he bumped into Sio Fon.

"Hello, Byakuya," was all she said before punching him in the face and sending him right into the 6th Squad office. "That felt good," she smiled.

"You've just been waiting to do that all day, weren't ya?" Kempachi asked.

"What can HE do to me? He's not a fellow Captain anymore!"

"That was really good, Captain!" Her Lieutenant cried out. 'You sent him right into his office. JUST what he deserved!"

She turned to her own office. "Omeada?"

"Yes, ma'am?" he said from the window of the 2nd Squad Office.

"Go home. You can have the rest of the day off."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm feeling like celebrating today. I'll be down at Yurorichi-Sama's all day should anyone need me."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

ON THE BEBOP…

Later that night, Spike and Jet were lounging around on the couch, smoking cigarettes and chatting. Spike looked in the direction of the girl's room. "I dunno, Jet," Spike said. "There's something kinda weird going on with Rangiku."

"Yeah…ya noticed that too, huh?"

"I mean, did ya see that bolt of lightening that came out of her finger? I swear..big blue bolt..and it fried that guy's shoulder!"

"Hmm…maybe she's a magician! That's part of her bag of tricks?"

"They have maguic in the Military?"

"Hey, they gotta do something to keep from going crazy. Maybe that's just one of the thing they do!"

"I dunno…then when Rangiku and I were chasing that guy…I know she was in back of me, cause I ran put first..but by the time I got there she was standing right over him and he was yelling something about witches and flashes of light!"

"Flashes of light? Now I KNOW that guy probably taste tested the merchandise before he was gonna sell it!"

"Yeah, well that still doesn't explain how she DID get there so fast without either one of us seeing her or how she made that bolt of lightening come out of her hand…" he took a long drag of his cigarette. "I don't think we're dealing with an ordinary woman here…"

Jet put out his cigarette before Spike followed suit. "I think you're right…"

Meanwhile in Faye's room, Faye had gathered some potato chips and salsa to celebrate their capture (and bounty reward) and was waiting for Rangiku to get out of the shower. She quickly set everything up and heard the water turn off. Turning around, she saw the dainty silver locket Rangiku always wore resting upon her nightstand. Trying to be thoughtful Faye picked it up and held it out, intending to give it to Rangiku when she came into the room. Unfortunately it slipped from her hands and landed on the floor, opening in the process. Faye stared at the picture in the open locket as she picked it up. The picture was of a rather handsome but youthful looking young man in a black robe and white kimono. He had silvery-white hair and big turquoise eyes. He had a rather handsome but serious expression on his face.

"Faye!"

Faye jumped up quickly and looked toward the doorway to see Rangiku standing there. Temporarily speechless Faye held out the silver locket toward her. Rangiku stared at it horrified, then quickly grabbed it and shoved it into the drawer. Faye stood up just them. "Rangiku?"

"Faye…please…just forget you ever saw that.." Rangiku said with her back to Faye.

"Rangiku? Who was that in the locket?"

'I…I don't want anyone to know…just…forget you saw him..please…"

"Why not? He looks nice. Really handsome.."

"He is…he's so nice..the sweetest, kindest man you could ever meet…"

"So…who is it?" Rangiku didn't move from the dressor. Faye slowly walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Rangiku? Who is that? You can tell me."

After a few moments she whispered, "That's Toshiro…my Captain.."

"Oh? THAT'S him, huh?" Rangiku nodded. "Oooohhh, you bad bad girl…carrying a picture of your CAPTAIN in your locket? Naughty naughty.." she teased…until she realized there were tears forming in Rangiku's eyes. "Oh…Rangiku…are you OK..I mean, you know I was only kidding when I said you were…," her eyes grew wide as the thought came to her. "**oh boy…open mouth, insert foot." **

"Please…don't tell…"

"Rangiku…are you…" Rangiku nodded.

"I…I love him, Faye…" after a pause she took the locket out and showed it to Faye. "If it weren;t for him..I know I wouldn't be here today talking to you..I owe my life to him..I owe everything to him.."

"Is THAT why you left this military place?" Rangiku slowly put the locket back on. "Is it? You can tell me, Rangiku. You're my best friend. I love you…if something happened, I want to know. I won't tell the boys if I don't have to."

Rangiku slowly climbed upon her bed. "All right..I'll tell you." She took a deep breath. "See, the truth is. Our Military Organization is really called the Soul Society, and I've been a part of it all my life," she looked down. "Actually, truth be known..Toshiro wasn't my fuirst love."

"Oh yeah, that ghuy you mentioned before..Gin, right/"

"Yes..in fact what happened with Gin lead to Toshiro and I getting together. See…I first came to the Soul Society when I was a little girl and I had just lost my parents."

"How old were you?"

"Very young..I think I was only about 5 or 6. I had lost my parents in a big fire…and I found myself in this place called Rakungai. That was the poor side of town. I wandered around the place looking for something to eat…but I had no luck finding anything. I nearly starved to death when Gin found me. He gave me a parsimmon and we started talking."

"And those became your favorite food?"

Rangiku gave a sad smile. "Yes…and we became the best of friends. When he learned that I couldn't remember my birthday he told me the day we met could be my birthday, September 29. We were together ever since then and he got me into the Soul Reaper Academy. We both registered because we knew that we could better our lives."

"And you both did."

"Mmm-hmm. In fact due to my training on how to detect auras and how to recognize potential soldiers I was able to get Toshiro into the Society."

"You were?"

"Yeah. See, I ran into Toshiro when a lot of older and bigger bullies were making fun of him. I helped him chase them away, but then we got into a small argument. But during that argument I was able to sense his aura grow bigger and bigger."

"His aura?"

"Yeah. His aura..or his spirit energy. Your spirit energy determines how powerful you are and how much potential you have in being a fighter. Toshiro had so much spirit energy I knew he could be a great fighter. I was able to track down his energy and tell him all about the Soul Society and how he had potential to be a great soldier," she had a quiver in her voice and she looked down, touching her locket. "It's funny…I think I started to sense something happening between us even then. So I got Toshiro into the Soul Society as well. In fact, He became the Captain of the 10th Squad, and I became his Lieutenant. Gin became the Captain of the 3rd Squad. Everything seemed to be all right…or so I thought. Until we found out the Captain of the 5th Squad- Aizen- he turned traitor to our Society," Faye's head quickly lifted up. "He wanted to be the Head of the Society…and use the power from that to gain control over the Universe…and nothing was going to stop him. He turned me against my own dear friend Orihime by making me and my friends believed she had turned traitor to our Society and joining him. It was only much later thayt I found out it was a lie and she had actually been held hostage by him..and I wasn;t down there to help her because of those lies. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that…"

"That was devastating enough…but when I heard that Gin was his second-in-command…I mean…my own best friend…my first friend ever…my first boyfriend..a traitor..a traitor to my own Captain…to my Society…"

"Yeah, you told us about that. It turned out that dummy was actually trying to get revenge for him attacking you as a kid but the genius didn't think to tell you about it. Leaving you devastated and confused."

"Yeah. If it weren;t for Toshiro..I don't know what I would HAVE done! Toshiro…my own captain…the one I used to drive crazy for shirking the paperwork or going shopping..he managed to put all that aside when I needed him. He was just…always there for me. When I needed someone to talk to about how I was feeling..or just some support..he was there. "

"he must have been a hell of a guy.."

"He was…and when I finally was able to confront Gin..Gin ened up getting stabbed by Aizen..that cold hearted bastard found out what Gin was really up too. Only I didn't find out until after Gin was stabbed and dieing…he confessed how he was doing that to get revenge for me. He wanted to gain Aizen;s truth so he could infiltrate his plans and get rid of him from the inside out…but he missed…and it couldn't..and he died right in front of me…"

"That dumbbell," Faye said. "Did it ever occur to him to tell you this? No."

"I know…and I felt so confused…I felt depressed…upset..confused…I didn't know what to do…where to turn…" her eyes filled with tears again. "If it weren;t for Toshiro…oh, Toshiro…he saved my life..he saved me..I would have died if not for him! I swear I would have. I…I would have killed myself…just to end it..and these feelings…end them all. I went so crazy and confused I even cut my hair off…"

"You did?" Faye said, staring at her locks.

"Oh it grew back."

By this time Faye was hanging on her eyery word. "What did he do?" she asked. "Please don't stop."

"Well…you know I love drinking.."

"Yeah, it's kidna hard not to see that."

"Well…I gathered all the wine and liquor I could find..and I was just gonna use them to drink myself to death. I just wanted the pain to go away…I wanted it all to end…I wanted it all to go away…I had just drunk half the bottle when I heard a sound. Toshiro somehow…to this day I have no idea how he heard about what I planned to do…or how he got there so fast. But he did. He managed to break down the door to my house, and before I knew what was happening he was wrestling the bottle from me hand! He just took it out of my hands. I wrestled with him for it…but I have no idea how he managed to get it out of my hands. I just collapsed in tears. But Toshiro held me. He….he just held me…he told me that I shouldn't even think about killing myself…about ending it all. He said that he knows that I'm hurting now…but if I were to go through with it there would be so many more people that would get hurt. My entire Squad, who would be without a Lieutenant…and my friends in the Soul Society who would miss me if anything were to happen…and then he said that I would hurt HIM more than anyone. He considered me such a close friend…he would be hurt more than anyone. He would miss me so much. Just…just the fact that….he would say those words to me…and he said then with sincereity too. He said he never forgot how I had helped him become a member of Soul Society and how he became a Captain because of me. He would never have forgiven himself if anything happened to me. Just the fact that he cared so much…the fact that he was there and stayed with me, and told me I could always talk to him and he would be there for me…it gave me the courage to go on. And…well…I'm not gonna lie, it took about a year for me to get over the hurt. But Toshiro was there…he was always there. He would tell me to stop working if he could see I couldn't go through with it, and he would take my hand and lead me to the couch and talk to me. He would hold my hand if I needed him to. He would also escort me home…and he would cook for me if he saw I couldn't…he would go with me to Gin;s grave so I could get closure. Soon I began to feel better. So I invited him to my house for dinner to thank him for being there. I realized how much I enjoyed his company and having him over at my house for dinner. I began inviting him more and more. He kept inviting me as well. Then we'd go to different places for dinner as well. Then we began going to places like movies and picnics together. I enjoyed him more and more and I had such fun around him. And soon I realized something…something that I never thought would ever happen. I…I was in love with him!" She looked down again. "I…I was in love..with my own Captain!"

"So..what's wrong with that? That's great!"

"No…no it wasn't. he's my Captain..and I was his Lieutenant! We can't get close to each other, it's against the rules. Which makes it rather ironic. He and I are some of the biggest rule sticklers..and here we were breaking one of the oldest rules!"

"But..it wasn't your fault! You couldn't help how you felt! Besides…what's wrong with what happened? You found a new love!"

"What's wrong is that it wasn't allowed to happen! But, we let it. I tried to keep my feelings in check around him, because I know how dedicated to the rules he was. But then..last year for my birthday, he gave me a special gift.." she touched her necklace. "He gave me this locket. He said that he wanted to give me something so I'll know how special he thought I was. I was so moved I leaned in to kiss him…I swear I thought I was only kissing him on the cheek. But I guess a noise startled him..and next thing I knew…we were kissing right on our lips! And…I didn't want to stop! His kisses…were unlike anything I ever felt! It was even more wonderful then when Gin kissed me. The minute I kissed him..I could never, ever kiss another…ever.." she swallowed as tears formed in her throat. "It turns out that Toshiro…he left the same way I did…and he knew like I did we had to hide these feelings…but once they were unleashed…"

"You guys couldn't stop your feelings.." Faye finished.

"Yes…exactly. In a way I know how Spike and Julia felt. It might be going against the back of our Head Captain…but we also know we couldn't stop how we felt. We started meeting secretly…for picnics, for movies…we would go everywhere thinking we were safe…until.."

Faye l;eaned in close. "Until?"

"We were betrayed. Betrayed by one of Toshiro's own fellow Captains…"

"That Byakuya guy?"

"Yes…it was the dead of night..and Toshiro and I were having a picnic in a special place in the park we had gone before. It was a small little grotto no one hardly went, so he figured we were safe. It was soo romanric…the stars were shining…the moon was out..and me with Toshiro…with the man I love…right near me…holding me…before I knew it we were kissing..it was soo lovely…but then a voice…that horrible stupid voice…broke through…saying 'What on Earth are you both doing?' That's when I knew…we were caught."

"What happened then?"

"Then…I knew we broke the rules. Byakuya even said that we would both be reported to Head Captain Yamamoto..and more than likely stripped of our ranks and kicked back to Rakongai…"

"What?" Faye asked. 'Over one kiss?"

"More than that, Faye. Toshiro and I violated one of the more important rules. Not to get personally involved with each other…"

"But..you just lost your first love. I would have thought they would be happy to see that you picked yup the pieces and you found someone else to love again!"

"He didn't care..he said that Toshiro was my Captain, and I crossed the line..and I would no longer be a Lieutenant..and he could no longer be my Captain!"

"Over a KISS? Over finding love again?" Rangiku nodded. "That is the most unfair thing I ever heard of!"

"Well, lucky thing I didnl;t let it happen to Toshiro. He worked so hard to get where he was today…I couldn't live with myself if I caused him to lose everything! I...I love him too much to ever put him through that! It's bad enough to gain abnothe rlove only to lose HIM too…but at least I know I would leave huim alive and with his captain position."

"Is THAT why you left tghat Society?"

"Yes..of my own free will…" she finally burst into tears. 'I…I know I did the right thing…but…I miss Toshiro so much…my heart aches every night, knowing I can;'t be with him. I mean..I know I did the right thing…and it doesn't hurt as much as it did when I lost Gin..cause I know Toshiro is alive..and he;s the Captain..and me leaving was the right thing for both of us…"

Faye crawled up next to her…but couldn't do much besides pat her shoulder and give her some more tissues. "But, Rangiku..don't you like it here?"

"Oh of course.." Rangiku said. "I love it here. You're all some of the best friends I've ever hgad…but…the pain of missing Toshiro is still in my heart…it's like there's a huge hole in it and I can't fill it up…"the tears quietly came again and spilled into the tissues until Rangiku finally said she wanted to sleep and curled up in a ball on her bed. Faye quietly got up from the bed, thinking over everything Rangiku had told her. She stared at this sleeping woman in her bed as various thoughts rolled around in her mind. This woman was the first best friend she had had in years, but deep down inside she was truly heartbroken. Part of her wanted to dismiss what she was thinking. She would risk losing her friend forever…but another part wanted her to be happy all the time, not just fighting bounties. She stared quietly at her, thinking about what to do…wondering if she should. Finally she made up her mind. Putting the covers over Rangiku, she made her way into the hallway.

"Ed?" she called out. "Ed? Are you here?"

"Yes, Aunt faye-Faye?" Ed said, bounding in with Ein right next to her.

"Ed? I want you to do something for me," Ed nodded. 'I want you to find out everything you can about a place called the Soul Society…and in particular about a man named Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Session38- The End Of The InnocencePart2

**The End Of The Innocence- Part 2**

Faye and Ed walked into the main room where Spike and Jet were. Ed ran to her computer and pulled down her goggles. "Searching…searching…where aaaaaaare you… 

"What are ya looking on there for, Ed?" Jet asked, amuzed.

'Something for Aunt Faye-Faye," she answered.

"Oh?' Jet asked.

"What's going on, Faye?" Spike asked.

"I've finally figured out what that military place Rangiku is from is called. Some place called the Soul Society."

"Soul Society? That's a weird name for a military branch," Spike mused.

"Yeah, well, I thought maybe I could find out about it."

"Why do you care Faye? None of our business, she's from Soul Society, she's from Soul Society!"

"Will you be quiet, Spike, I just wanna know a few things!"

"Found it!" Ed cried out. Faye rushed over. "Soul Society, Society of Souls….here it is! The Soul Society, otherwise known as Purgatory."

"What?" Faye said with surprise.

"Purgatory. The place where souls go if they still have sins when they die," Jet and Spike then turned toward Ed when they heard this. "The Souls stay in Soul Society watched over by Soul Reapers until all their sins are forgiven, then they may enter Ultimate Heaven."

"Soul Reapers?"

"Yep. Soul Reapers! It says here that Soul Reapers are special angels who guard the souls in Soul Society from evil spirits like Arroncars and Hallows who seek to bring them to the dark side before they can get to Ultimate Heaven! Also known as Angels of Death.. "

"Angels?" Jet said.

"THAT explains a lot…"Spike mumbled.

"Uh huh, angels! The Soul Reapers are divided into Squads.."

"Are there 13 of them?" Faye asked.

"Uh huh. 13 Squads, presided over by a Captain and Lieutenant…"

"Is one of them named Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ed?"

"Wait…wait..uh huh, here he is! Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Squad!" Faye stared at the face on the monitor, the same face of the man that was in Rangiku's locket! Jet and Spike moved over to see it too.

"That's Toshiro?" Jet asked, surprised.

"He's rather young, isn't he?" Spike asked.

"It says here he's the youngest captain to ever hold the position all of Soul Society. He's about 119 years old."

"119?!" Spike asked, surprised.

"Uh huh. Says here Soul Reapers age very slowly. So, in our terms he would be about 18 or 19."

"Ed…does it say anything in there about Rangiku?" Faye asked.

"Hmm…THERE! Look, it's Aunt Rangiku! Says here she's 1st Lieutenant of Squad 10 under Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Spike peered at Rangiku's picture. "That uniform don't look like it's a one-size-fits-all deal," he remarked.

"Soul Reaper.." Faye mumbled, turning pale. "Angels..of death…I have an Angel of death in my bedroom, I have an Angel of death in my bedroom, I have an Angel of death in my bedroom…" Faye mumbled, walking around and around. Finally she stopped and leaned against the railings. "No…" she cried out. "NO! No, no please, not me!"

"What are you talking about, Faye?" Spike asked.

Faye leaned on the railing and wailed. "No, no, please not me! Oh, why did it have to be me?! I'm young..I'm healthy..I haven't committed a crime…not a major one anyway…OH LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!"

"FAYE!" Spike yelled out, recognizing this all too familiar outburst. "will you cut it out and stop being so overdramatic! If she was GOING to take one of us, don't ya think she would have DONE it by now?!"

"What if..she already did…and none of us knew it..and we're on our way to Heaven.."

"It takes 8 months to get to Heaven?!" Jet asked.

"Faye knock it off, she didn't come for any of us!"

"No," Ed broke in. "She's been missing from Soul Society since 8 months ago!"

"There, Faye! If she was supposed to take us they wouldn't have reported her missing!"

"Faye? Just what IS this all about anyway?" Jet asked.

"Do you have any idea what tomorrow is?"

"Friday, Faye, glad I could be of assistance," Spike said, heading back to the couch.

"NO, Spike. It's September 29th tomorrow, Spike. It's her birthday!'

Jet looked up. "It is?"

"Oh, Papa!" Ed cried out, running over to Jet. "Can we give Aunt Rangiku a birthday party? Can we? Please?"

"Well…don't see why not.." Jet said. "After all, after all she's done for us, we should do something for her."

"YAY! Thank you, papa!" Ed said.

"Shhh, Ed not so loud, she might hear us," Jet said.

"No, she's asleep, Jet," Faye said.

"So, how old is she anyway?" Spike asked.

Ed went to the computer. "This says that in Soul Society years…about 227.."

"Gee…she don't look a day over 25!" Spike said.

"Spike, be serious! And actually her birthday IS why I asked Ed to find all that stuff out."

"Huh?" both men said.

"Use your brains, assuming either one of you have any! Rangiku's been missing Toshiro like crazy, you know how she always talks about him! What a great Captain he is, how it was on honor working with him…and you're not aware of this, but she cries at night."

"She does?!" Jet asked.

"I thought she liked it here," Spike said.

"Yes, she does like it here, Spike. It's not that she doesn't…it's that she misses her home, up in Soul Society…and she especially misses Toshiro. I want to reunite them. I want to go to Soul Society, find him, tell him how Rangiku's feeling and bring him back to her. It can be my birthday present to her."

Spike nudged Jet. "Quick, Jet, take a picture. Faye is actually thinking of someone BESIDES herself for a change."

"Very funny, Spike. Excuse me for trying to be a good friend."

"Faye," Jet began. "Forgive me for bursting your bubble, but just how do you intend to go up to Soul Society? You're not dead yet!"

"Well, I'm sure there's a way. I mean if she can make it down, I can make it up!"

"How, you gonna shoot yourself?!"

"No!" She turned to Ed. "Ed, is it possible to get to Soul Society if you aren't dead?"

"Searching…searching…ah ha, three people did!"

"They did? How, Ed?"

"By having great spiritual pressure in their bodies, that enabled them to travel through a Golden Gate opened by Kisuke Urahara."

"Kisuke Urahara…Ed, look him up."

"Right-o, yes Ma'am!" Ed typed like crazy on her keyboard. "Searching…here he is! Kisuke Urahara…former Captain of Squad 12 of Soul Society…now owns Kisuke's Magic Shop of Wonders in Kurakawa Town in Tokyo, Japan!"

"Wait, wait…ya mean Rangiku isn't the only wandering angel around here?"

"Guess not."

"Wait, wait…you mean to tell us that you're gonna try to talk this Kisuke guy into getting you into Soul Society, when as far as any of us know you don't have any Spiritual powers?!"

"I might, Spike, you never know. Remember, I'm a lot older than you…"

"There she starts again," Jet mumbled.

"All I'm saying, Jet, is that maybe I HAVE spiritual energy in me that none of us know about. After all, I've been frozen most of my life, I'm just starting to remember my old life. Maybe I WAS a destined one a long time ago! Maybe I have spiritual energy in me and I was never made aware of it."

"Feel sorry for the afterlife if that's true," Spike mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Oooohhh…Aunt Faye-Faye, come see this!"

"What, Ed?" She, Spike, and Jet gathered around the computer monitor to see what Ed found…Orihime's video! Faye's eyebrows went up when Orihime introduced herself. "Orihime?" she mumbled, remembering how Rangku talked about her. She didn't SEEM mad…she didn't LOOK as if she was angry at Rangiku…in fact Faye gasped when Orihime held up Rangiku's picture, pleading for her return. Orihime WASN'T mad at Rangiku! Faye stood up and walked a bit away from the video. Now she KNEW the whole thing was a misunderstanding. She added Orihime to the list of people she wanted to bring to Rangiku. "Ed, can you find out the address of the girl in that video?"

"Yes!"

"What's on your mind, Faye?"

"Plenty of things..but mainly to set right what's gone wrong."

"OK, that's it, just who the hell are you and where's the real Faye?"

"Ha, Spike!"

"Here's the address, Aunt Faye-Faye!" Ed said, handing her the sheet she printed out.

"Thanks, Ed…now can you look up information on this Ichigo kid and find out all about his visit to Soul Society?"

"OK!" Ed typed like mad on her computer. "Ooooohhh…found it!" Faye Jet, and Spike all crowded around to have a look. Jet whistled after a few minutes.

"Boy, oh boy, oh boy….and I thought the afterlife would be a friendly place.."

"Technically, Jet, this is Purgatory. It's one step below the actual afterlife. But..geez..didn't know they were THAT territorial!"

"Boy, that kid was lucky to make it out alive!"

"Yeah no kidding Jet."

"Mmm…looks like I'm gonna have to get this Ichigo kid to escort me up there…looks like he managed to earn their respect..if I can earn HIS, he can maybe help sneak me in.."

Jet and Spike both gaped at her. "You can't be serious, Faye."

"I am serious, Spike. I'm TOTALLY serious! I'm going up there, Spike. I'm gonna find Toshiro and bring him to her."

"Faye, it's too risky! Didn't you read what Ed found?! This Ichigo kid and his friends almost got a one-way ticket to Ultimate Heaven themselves just for stepping in there without an invitation!"

"But he SURVIVED, Jet! And if HE can do it, he can show me how to do it!"

"Faye, you've lost it! It says so right there that this kid has Soul Reaper powers and THAT'S how he was able to do this! You tried to go up there yourself you wouldn't be able to see anything, you wouldn't be able to do anything..and why put this kid through another long battle!"

"It's not worth it, Faye!" Jet said. "You even try to infilitrate Sacred Grounds, you go to die."

"Don't push yourself into it, Faye!"

Faye stared at the men. "I can't BELIEVE both of you! Why would I want to do this? Look AROUND you, both of you. Open your eyes. Would we be as well-off as we are if not for her? Would the Bebop be all cleaned up and nicely repaired of not for her? Would we have all this food in that fridge if not for her? Would we have that money in the safe if not for her? We owe her everything! Shouldn't we do something for her?"

"We ARE, Faye! We're giving her this birthday party! Look, Faye, I know what you're saying, but actually going up there to find this guy is way too risky!"

Faye angrily walked over to Spike. "Ok, Spike..I really didn't wanna have to do this, but you leave me no choice…do you remember Julia?" Jet tensed up at that while Spike stood up angrily, staring coldly into Faye's eyes as she continued. "Yeah, Spike, I said it. Remember her? Remember how the two of you loved each other, but Vicious kept you apart? Yeah, I know all about it, Jet told me. How you both were gonna finally escape from Vicious and take her on the Bebop, and you were gonna marry her...but then Vicious sent his goons to gun her down?" With every word she said Jet tensed up more and more. "I know you had a lot of things you wanted to say to her, Spike. A WHOLE lot, that you probably never got a chance too. Spike, think about it. Rangiku is Julia, Toshiro is you, and this Baykuya jerk is Vicious who's keeping them apart! Wouldn't you want them to have the chance to say things to each other you never got to say to Julia?! After all Rangiku's done for all of us?! How can you honestly stand there and not want the two of them to have the chance you and Julia never got! Do you want to deny them the very things you were denied? Rangiku's given us so much…don't you want to give something back to her? Like MAYBE giving her the happiness that Vicious took from YOU? "

After a deafening silence that to Jet lasted forever, Spike slowly stuck his hands into his pockets and walked to the other side of the room. He took out a cigarette, lit it, and slowly inhaled, then breathed out a cloud of smoke. Finally he turned around. "Faye?" he began. "Let's go find that Captain!"

Faye smiled and turned to Ed. "Ed? Print out the address of Kiskue Urahara's Shop…and Orihime Inoue's too."

"Right!"

As soon as the directions were in their hands, Spike headed for the exit. "Come on, we'll take the Swordfish."

"No, Spike, you take the Swordfish, I'll take the RedTail…and you follow my lead!"

"Why should I follow YOUR lead?"

She held up the paper. "Cause I have the directions!" She scampered out the door before Spike could say anything. Spike rolled his eyes and followed her. Ed turned to Jet.

"What are we gonna do, Papa?"

"Well, Ed, it looks like we may be blessed with the company of a Captain tomorrow…let's go get this place prettied up!"

"Oh boy!" Ed raced to her computer. "Pretty, pretty, yes Sir! Papa, I found lots of pretty streamers and balloons online!"

"Order them up special for tomorrow, Ed! I'll bake a cake in the meantime…and I think we still have some parsimmons we can have too.." he headed for the refridgerator.

Meanwhile Spike and Faye were traveling deep space headed for Earth, Spike trudging along reluctantly following Faye's instructions. "Faye, you sure you know where you're going?"

'Oh, you doubt me, Spike?"

'In a word…"

"Now, Spike, when have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well, if you MUST know..."

"Don't answer that! Now come on!" Soon the planet Earth became visible to them. Narrowing in they finally became aware of Kurakawa Town, Japan. The traveled around until they caught sight of the airport and Faye immediately turned on her radio. "Hello? Hello? Hi, My name is Faye Valentine and I'm calling from the RedTail. With me is Spike Spegal, and he's following me in the Swordfish. We request permission to land."

"Where are ya flying in from, RedTail?"

"We're actually flying in from out spaceship, the Bebop. We're intergalactic bounty hunters and we'd like to stop here for a while."

"We'll clear a spot for ya but we're gonna have to see a passport." As soon as Faye and Spike had landed safely and showed their passports to the guard, they were free to go.

They walked over to a highway, looking out for cabs. "Yo, taxi!" he called out, waving his arms. "Taxi! Taxi!" He turned to Faye. "I dunno why the cabs won't stop."

Faye scooted ahead of him. "Just leave it to me." With that she stuck her leg out and hitched up her shorts a bit, twisting her heel. Immidiately a cab stopped right in front of them. She grinned at him mischeviously. "Some of us got it, some of us don't!" She quickly jumped into the cab before Spike could protest and gave the driver the address to the Urahara Shop.

Once they got there Spike immidiately noticed the poster hanging on the window. "Hey, Faye? Looks like quite a LOT of people are trying to find her." Quickly he took it off before he and Faye went in. "Hello?" Faye asked hesitantly before she walked further in. "Um…hello?" She and Spike walked carefully through the shop, their eyes taking in all the mysterious and strange items all around them on the shelves and hanging on the walk. Suddenly a weird looking man with a pale white face and dressed in a striped suit with a straw hat popped up.

"Boo!"

"Ahh.."Faye cried, backing up a bit. Kiskue immediately laughed. Faye joined in in a second "Oh…you got me."

Kiskue walked over behind the counter. "Welcome to Kiskue's Shop of Mystical Wonders. If we can't put a smile on your face, your skin's too tight." He chuckled. "Made that up."

"How do you do, I'm Faye Valentine, and this is Spike Spegal."

Kiskue nodded. "What can I do ya for?"

"Actually, it's what WE can do for YOU," Spike said, stepping forward. "Or what you can do for us."

"What do you mean?"

"We got some information about a certain missing person. Say, a missing Soul Reaper?" He showed him the poster that was on the window.

Kiskue's head snapped up. "Ya mean Rangiku? You know where Rangku is?" When Spike showed him the poster, he immediately came out from behind the counter. "I see. Come into the parlor," he motioned to Faye, "Come into the parlor."

As they all gathered in the parlor, he stuck his head not another room. "Yo, Yoruichi! Are ya here?"

"Yeah?" came a voice.

"We got some visitors here, they got some news for us," Yoruichi then entered the room.

"Hi, welcome to the shop," she said, sticking out her hand. "I'm Yoruichi Shihoen, Kiskue's partner."

"Hi," Faye said, shaking her hand. "I'm Faye Valentine, and this is Spike Spegal."

"Hi, what can we do for you?"

"Actually, we're here about someone that you know well.."

"They've found Rangiku," Kischue said.

"Rangiku? You mean…you know where Rangiku is?"

"Oh yes," Faye said. "In fact…she's living with us."

"With you?"

"Yeah," Spike said. "ya see, we're intergalactic bounty hunters. We travel around the galaxy in our spaceship, the Bebop, stopping criminals and drug dealers. She's been with us for the past 8 months and let me tell ya, she's been a godsend."

"Oh…oh well.." Yoruichi lept up from where she was sitting. "Can I offer you some tea?" She went into the kitchen where she quickly prepared some and brought it out to them. "Tell me, she's been with you all this time? Thank God she's OK, we've all been going crazy looking for her!"

"Hang on a moment.." Kiskue ran to the back room of the store. "Yo, Renji! Are ya back?"

"Yeah."

"Can ya come in here for a minute?" Renji than came from the back room. "This is our stockperson and deliveryman, Renji Abari. Renji, you'll be pleased to meet Mr. Spike Spegal and Ms. Faye Valentine," he turned to Renji. "They've found Rangiku."

"Rangiku?" he turned sharply to them. "You've found her?"

"She's been with them for the past 8 months," Kische explained. "They're intergalactic bounty hunters, and Rangiku's been helping them out."

"Wait..you're Renji. You're the 6th Squad Lieutenant!" Faye cried out. " What are you doing here as a stockperson?"

"Actually, I'm the ex-Lieutenant," Renji explained. "I quit the 6th Squad when Rangiku left."

"He's been working down here with us ever since," Kische explained. "One of the best helpers we've had."

"Well, from what we've heard about that jerk Bayakya, we can't say we blame ya," Spike said.

"Well, we're glad we ran into you, Renji. We actually need your help."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, ya see, we just found out tomorrow is her birthday.."

'It is?" Renji stood up and looked at the calander. "Wow, it's September 29th tomorrow already!"

"Yeah…and she's done so much for us, we wanna do something special for her, and what could be more special than bringing Toshiro back to her?"

"That would be a great thing to do for her..and for all of us. We've been missing her a ton. I mean...I know Captain Hitsugaya really does."

"Yeah, he's been looking for her all over the place! He's miserable without her."

"Yeah, well that's a problem," Spike pointed out. "See…I'm not dead, and neither is Faye, and we read that you have to be either dead or have great spiritual energy in order to enter into the Soul Socety. So, maybe you could give us a hand in getting up there? Just so we can find this Toshiro guy and bring him here to Rangiku?"

"Ha, I can do more than that," Renji said. "In fact, I'll take ya to my girlfriend Rukia.."

"Oh, Rukia...yeah we read about her too. Isn't she staying down here with this Ichigo guy?"

"Yeah. I dunno how much ya know about it.."

"Not much," Faye admitted.

"Well, she used to be Byakuya's adopted sister, but when he pulled this wonderful stunt even Rukia got disgusted with him. And SHE used to be one of the first ones to defend him! So she basically told him off, left him for good, and Ichigo took her into his home and adopted her. Come on, I'll take ya to both of them. They can help ya get into Soul Society. We can tell Orihime too, she'll be so happy with this news."

"Orihime," Faye said. "Yeah, Rangiku's mentioned her a few times, and we saw her video that she posted. So..she's really NOT mad at Rangiku?"

"Mad? Because of what? No way is she mad, she's been one of our biggest helpers in trying to find her! She's been going out of her mind with worry."

"I definitely want to meet her," Faye said, standing up.

"But be warned if you go that way, "Yoruichi warned. "There's this girl there, Chizuru…well just steer clear of her"

"Why?"

"Well, she's a lesbian."

"So?" Spike asked. "We have no problem with that, we're both open-minded enough.."

"Well, let's just say it might not be safe to wear THAT outfit around her," Yoruichi said, pointing to Faye's outfit. Faye just waved it off.

'Oh, believe me, if she DARES to try anything.." she pulled out her gun. 'I can scare her into submission. Come on let's go."

"Actually, I better go with you," Yoruichi said. "That way you both won't hhave to come back here."

"Why would we need to?"

"Because in order to enter the Soul Society, because you're not Soul Reapers and have no powers, so I'll have to operate the Senkaimon."

"The Senkaimon?"

"That's the gate to the Soul Society. That's how we can let people into the Soul Society who aren't dead or have no powers. " She took the golden cane leaning against the wall. "Let's get going."

Following Renji's lead they made it to the block that Ichigo's house was on…only to be greeted with a huge bellow of, "YOU BETTER NOT EVEN THINK OF COMING OVER HERE!" followed by a crash. Hurrying over to see what's wrong, they spotted a short redheaded girl with glasses sprawled on the ground and a short haired brunette standing over her glaring.

"Chizuru?" Spike asked their escort. Renji just nodded. She shook her head and lifted herself up just then…her eyes growing wide at what was in front of her.

"Oooohhhh….hello…" she said, gazing at Faye and Yoruichi. Rather…at their breasts. "Ooooh…are you new here…"

"Yes," Faye said…immediately pulling out her gun and pointing it at her head. "My name is Faye…and I'm STRAIGHT, sweetie…and I don't take well to THOSE kinda games. So if I were you, I'd back up…slowly…and go right home where you belong, hmm?" To further emphasize what she was saying she fired a shot into the air, then pointing the gun at her head…scaring Chizuru away faster then anyone had ever seen her move. The dark hair girl whistled, clearly impressed.

"That's very effective…ought to get myself a toy gun and try that out myself."

"And you are?" Spike asked.

"Tatsuki Arisawa. Are you new here?"

"Not really. Actually we're here to see Ichigo Kurasaki. Do you know where he lives?"

"Sure. He's one of my oldest friends. He lives right down the block."

"Can you take us to him? We have an important message for him."

"You from the Soul Society?"

"No…but this concerns it."

"Ok, you did for me, I'll do for you. Come on, the Kurasaki house is just down this block. " With Tatsuki leading they came to the cozy yellow house at the end of the block. "There it is."

When they came to the front door Tatsuki knocked on the door. Karin answered it. "Oh, hey Tatsuki. Orihime's not here right now."

"That's OK, Karin, we're not here to see her."

"Actually we kinda are," Faye admitted. "This concerns both of them."

"Want me to call her?"

"Well, we wanna see Ichigo first."

Karin looked at Faye curiously. "And you are?"

"I like this kid," Spike admitted.

"I'm Faye Valentine, and this is Spike Spegal, " Faye said. "We wanna talk to Ichigo. Is he here?"

"I'm Karin Kurasaki, his sister. Come in, I'll get him. Hey, Renji, Yoruichi. I'll tell Rukia you're here too, Renji," they stepped into the house as Karin stood at the foot of the stairs. "Yo, Ichigo!" she called. "Come on down, someone's here to see ya. Rukia, Renji's here too," she gave a quick nod to everyone and then left out the front door.

Both Ichigo and Rukia then came down the stairs. Rukia's face broke into a grin. "Renji!" she called out, throwing herself at her boyfriend, who picked her up and kissed her. "How are you?"

"Fine now that you're here," he smiled. He turned to Faye and Spike. "Faye Valentine, Spike Spegal, this is my girlfriend Rukia Kurasaki and her brother Ichigo."

"Hey, Ichigo," Spike smiled and put his hand out. "We've heard a lot about you. Nice to be able to place the face, finally."

"Uh…thanks," Ichigo said uncertainly. "Uh..have a seat," he gestured to the couches in the living room.

"Thanks," he and Faye settled on the biggest couch, Tatsuki, Ranji and Rukia sat on the chairs, Ichigo stood up.

"I know you're wondering why we're here," Spike began. "Actually we need to talk with you about something…or about someone.."

"Someone?"

"Yeah…see…we've found Rangiku."

Rukia sat up in her chair. "Rangiku? You've found her? You know where she is?!"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Suddenly a voice popped up. "Rangiku? You've found Rangiku?!' and little Kon came up from the back of the couch. Spike and aye stared incrediously.

"Oh yeah…that's Kon. He's my Mod Soul.." Ichigo said hesitantly. He then tried to explain all about him.

"Uh…OK…Spike said.

"I know it's unbelieveable…but Kon is perfectly harmless. Annoying as hell sometimes, but harmless," Ichigo said.

'But you've found Rangiku?! You know where she is?!"

"Where…where's she been for these past 8 months? Is she OK? Is she alright?"

"She's OK. Actually she's been with us. She's joined our bounty hunter business…and she's been nothing short of a godsend."

Ichigo turned to Tatsuki. "Tatsuki, quick, get Orihime! She needs to know this, quick!" Tatsuki ran out the door and came back a little later with a lovely red headed girl tha Faye immediately recognized from the video she had seen.

"Orihime Inoue?"

"Yes," she said shyly and a bit out of breath. "Tatsuki told me you found Rangiku? Did you honestly find her? Oh she's alright? She's OK? Oh where is she? Where has she been? Oh I've been so worried!"

"Orihime, this is Spike Spegal and this is Faye Valentine," Ichigo said after kissing his girlfriend. Spike and Faye stood up to shake her hand.

"I have to say that that's a beautiful video you made there," Faye commented.

Orihie blushed. "Youu saw it?"

"Yeah," Spike said. "I have to say it didn't look like you were mad at her."

"But, I'm not!" Orihime said. 'I could never be mad at her! Never!"

"For some reason she got the idea that you were mad at her. Over something she didn't wanna talk about. But whenever she brought you up she looked sad..kinda ashamed."

"Sad? Ashamed? But…why? She never did anything to be ashamed of. She was like a big sister to me. I loved her so much! Is that why she didn't come here? Because she thought I was mad at her? I could never be mad at her, ever!"

"Well, maybe you could come with us back to the Bebop and tell her that?"

"The Bebop?"

"Yeah. See, Faye and I are intergalactic bounty hunters. We travel in our space ship, the Bebop, with my best friend Jet and our adopted neice Ed. For the past 8 months Rangiku's been helping us catch bounties, and she's been doing a hell of a job."

"Now we wanna do something nice for her birthday tomorrow," Faye added. "So, we wanted to throw her a surprise party…and we were hoping you guys could help us bring Toshiro to her!"

"That would be terrific," Ichiigo said. "Boy is Toshiro sure gonna be glad to hear this news!"

"You bet, he's been looking for her for months!" Rukia said.

"Oh, Ichigo, let's go now!" Orihime said. "Let's tell him now, and let's go see her, quick!"

"Wait a second, we need Ichigo and Rukia's help, though," Spike said. "Faye and I aren't dead. We need his help to get to Soul Society in the first place so we can talk to this Captain."

"Glad to help," Ichigo said.

"Count me in," Renji added, standing up. "It'll give me a chance to give Byakuya the remainder of my mind I haven't already given to him!"

"Ok, guys? Rukia, you have your.."

"Of course," she said, taking her PEZ dispenser out of her pocket.

"What's that you got there?" Spike asked curiously.

"This is our Soul Candy," Ichigo explained. "It unleashes our spiritual powers and enables us to enter Soul Society."

"But if we go into our Soul Reaper phases we can't be seen, though," Renji explained. "That's why we're gonna have to stay with you. As long as you're close to us, then you'll be able to see everything. Our Soul Reaper Powers will be picked up a bit by your own souls, as long as we're close to you."

"I'll go too," Kon said.

"NO, you won't. You're staying right here," Ichigo said. "I don't need you causing trouble while we're up there."

"Aw, but.."

"NO, you stay right here!"

Tatsuki stepped backward carefully, prepared to stay behind as usual when Ichigo astared at her. "Hey, Tatsuki…why don't you join us?"

She lifted her head quickly. "Me? Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "I don't think we're in any kind of danger anymore, so you'll be safe. Besides..I think it's about time you saw this place for yourself!"

"Really? Honest?"

"Sure. Come on, we can all go. Like to give Byakuya a piece of my mind myself."

"Oh, believe me…so do I."

"Uh..Tatsuuki? dunno if YOU should confront him. He's a Soul Reaper Captain…and as much of a jerk as he is, he still has a lot of powers and is exteremely dangerous."

"Ichigo, I'm a martial artist, as well as you are! This guy needs to have someone cut him down to size and I know that you and I can both do it"

"Let her give him a pecie of her mind, ichigo. I'll be right beside her in case he trys anything. Like to say a few things to him myself."

'Ok, you guys," Yoruichi said, leading the way outside. "Let's get out Soul Candy and hit the road. Next stop, Soul Society."

IN SOUL SOCIETY….

Once they all reached the Soul Society, Tatsuki had to gasp at what she saw around her. She turned around and around slowly, taking in all the many things around her. "Whoa…so…THIS is Soul Society…unbelieveable! This is a whole new world here!"

"Yeah it is," Ichigo explained "But keep in mind, Tatsuki, this is only part of Soul Society, where the Soul Reapers live and work. These big fancy buildings are where the Captains work, and the other bigger buldings are where they live." He pointed to a huge intricate building. "That building is where Captain Yamamoto lives."

"Looks like a Mauselium," Tatsuki observed.

"Oh, that's nothing. Look at his HOUSE!"

"Whoa!" Tatsuki said, while Spike whistled, clearly impressed.

"And over there is the 2nd Squad Office, where Captain Sio Fon is, and behind that, that huge building is HER house! There's Captain Kenpachi's house..and in front of that is the 11th Squad Office."

"Those guys are NOT hurting up here."

"Well, keep in mind, these homes belong to the higher ups of Purgatory. The ones in charge of watching the souls that come up here. The ones who aren't soul reapers live in a place called rakungai and they have to work off their sins in the fields and toil like farmers."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right. If you can yourself become a Soul Reaper you have a chance to work off your sins by defending the rest of them. But it takes a lot of training and a special calling. Not everyone can do it." Just then they were distracted by the sounds of loud noises.

"NO RANGIKU, NO TENTH SQUAD! NO RANGIKU NO TENTH SQUAD! NO RANGIKU, NO TENTH SQUAD!"

Spike looked up, curious, and saw the 10th squad marching up and down the front of Yamamoto's office, waving their signs. "I take it THAT'S the 10th squad?"

"Yep," Rukia agreed. "Been on strike ever since Rangiku disappeared. From what I've heard they've been on this all day and all night."

"Yeah…to the HEADACHE of the rest of us," came a familiar voice. Spike, Faye, and Tatsuki all turned around and gaped at what they all saw. There, standing over them was one of the biggest most muscular guys any of them had ever seen. His black hair was long and spiky and an eyepatch was over his left eye. But neither Rukia, Ichigo, or Renji was at all fazed.

"Hi, Kenpachi," Ichigo greeted.

"Hey, Ichigo," he said. "Nice to see ya. Hey, Rukia, welcome back! Orihime!" she waved shyly. "Boy are YOU guys a sight for sore eyes! What brings ya back up here after all this time! Escorting some new recruits?" His eyes fell on Faye and Spike. "Hey, there. Kanpachi Zuraki, Captain of the 11th Squad! Welcome aboard!"

"Uh…actually Kenpachi," Yoruichi said, "They're not dead.."

"They're not?" he paused. "Oh yeah...you're right. Can't detect strong spiritual presence among them.." his eyes feel on Tatsuki. "But I sense a bit around you. Are YOU the new recruit?"

"No, Kenpachi, she's not dead either. This is my friend Tatsuki. And these are Spike and Faye." Suddenly they heard a loud voice coming from the 11th Squad Office.

"I told you before, that way of thinking is rediculous. I don't care WHO she was kissing, you had no right to do it! Now you better hope they find Rangiku soon, or you might have another slap to match the one that Momo gave you!" Quickly the door opened and a small pink haired girl stormed out. Spike raised his eyebrows.

"Who's that fun little thing?"

"That's my Lieutenant, Yachiru."

"THAT'S your Lieutenant?"

"And the President of the Shinigami Women's Society."

"What? HER!"

"Hey, ya don't think it's possible?"

"No, no…just that she's so young!"

"Hey, don't be fooled. He may be young, but she's got a bite to her! Hehe,heh… so anyway, what brings you here?"

"They actually have some news."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, see they've found Rangiku."

"They HAVE?! Wow, that's great news! Man I know a LOT of people up here are gonna be SO happy to hear this!" he jerked his thumb in the direction of the 10th Squad's protesting. "All of them for one!"

"Boy…they must REALLY love her," Spike said.

"You have NO idea. Also the 5th Squad.." just then sounds began to be heard and Kenpachi turned to the right. "Oh man, here they come again." Sure enough the 5th Squad was coming up the way carrying their drums.

"What's going on there?" Spike asked.

"Oh every day around 3 the 5th Squad says a prayer for Rangiku and then starts singing while playing the drums. Gets rather annoying after a while, believe me."

"Well, hopefully ya won't have to listen to that for very much longer."

"So, what else has been going on up here since we've been gone?" Renji asked.

"Well, you asked that at JUST the right time!" Kenpachi said. "Byakuya got his damn ass fired!"

"He what?" Renji asked.

'Yeah, Byakuya's been sacked. The 6th Squad is short of a Captain…and in fact Captain Yamamoto's been asking about you!"

"He has?!"

"You bet!"

Just then the drums began in earnest. "Dear Heavenly God, please watch over our Dear Sister, Rangiku…"

In the second Squad Office Sio Fon was attempting to do work with Omaeda. Finally she threw down her pen and picked up some posterboard, writing on it. She showed it to Omaeda. "Tea?" was written on it.

He grabbed some paper and wrote back. "Pardon?"

She frowned, and wrote some on another piece. But the writing was so small that Omaeda had to lean forward to see it…and Sio Fon proceeded to slap him in the face with the posterboard.

The 4th Squad captain, Retsu, was walking toward her office with her hands over her ears. Spike was almost tempted to do the same.

"Is there any way you could make them stop?!" He almost yelled.

"I think we can now!" Rukia cried out. "As soon as I tell Momo- Captain Hotsugaya's sister, who's leading this riot, I think they can quiet down."

"Well, will ya do it then?" Faye yelled

'What?"

"I said will you do it?!"

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID WILL YOU PLEASE DO IT THEN?!"

"OH, OK!" Rukia ran over to the Office and waved her hands frantically to get Momo's attention. As soon as she saw Rukia she smiled and waved, looking surprised. She ran down the steps and hugged Rukia happily. Rukia pulled her aside to talk to her. In the meantime, Renji saw someone familiar in the crowd.

"Hey..Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku stopped where he was marching and looked up. "Hey…Ichigo? Orihime? Renji, you old son of a gun! How in the world are you?"

"I'm fine…what are you doing here on this line? I mean…I didn't think you got along that great with Rangiku…"

"Renji…look…having Rangiku be gone all this time really made me realize what a jerk I was being to her. I mean…she really wasn't so bad..I should have never called her fruitcake and all that. That was wrong. I mean..she means a lot to Captain Hitsygaya, and if she's special to him she should be special to me too. …and I've decided that if she comes back..I'll stop being an ass to her," he looked at Spike, Faye, and Tatsuki. "Hey, who we got here? New recruits."

"No, no new recruits. This is Spike, Faye, and Tatsuki. And they have good news, Rangiku's been found!"

"She HAS?!" He turned to the rest of the group. "Hey, guys! Guys! GUUUUUUYYYSS! Great news! Rangiku's been found!" The place was then filled with cheers and applause while Momo hugged Rukia happily. "Thank God for this news! Captain Yamamoto's been so upset since she left he's issued a reward for her return!"

Spike's head perked up. "Reward?"

"Oh yeah. 80,000 in gold pieces for her safe return.

Spike turned to Faye. "Excuse me!" he began to run to the office.

"Hey, wait, wait.." Ikkaku said. "Ya can't just barge in there. Someone's gotta go in with ya. Wait up, I'll go, and you," he pointed to Faye, "Can I go in and talk to Captain Hitsygaya?"

"That sounds good," Rukia said. "Come on, I'll go in with you."

"And I'll join you, Spike," Renji said.

"You should, he's been asking about you," Ikkaku said.

"What's all this noise going on around here?" Came a most unwelcome voice. Ichigo stifled a groan as he turned around to see one of the most unwelcome sights coming his way.

"What do you want, Byakuya?"

"Ahh, Ichigo. So you have finally decided to join us at last."

Orihime trembled with fear, but Tatsuki came forward. "Oh, so THIS is Byakuya Kuchi…"

"Be careful, he's dangerous!" Orihime said.

'Oh, I'm scared. Believe me, Orihime, I can handle it.."

"Who may you be?"

"I be Tatsuki..and I be disgusted with YOU!"

Meanwhile Faye and Rukia walked up the marble steps to Captain Hitsygaya's office. When they opened the doors Faye has to gasp out loud at the rich carpeted hallways and the bright tapestries that lined the walls. The windows were high and had fancy pointed frames surrounding them. Rukia noticed her stares and smiled. "This way, Faye!" They reached another tall white door. Rukia knocked on it. "Captain Hitsygaya?"

"Yes?" Came a soft voice from inside.

"Sir..it's me, Rukia. May I come in?"

"Oh, Rukia! Of course you may come in."

Rukia pushed open the heavy white doors and she and Faye entered. The carpet was so soft and think Faye felt she was walking on a cloud. The small form of Toshiro was sitting at his impressive desk with piles of papers in front of him. He looked up. "Rukia. Well, welcome back What brings you here?"

"Well, Sir, first I need you to meet Miss Faye Valentine." Faye bowed to Toshiro who nodded back.

"Nice to meet you, Faye. Is she a new recruit?"

"Well no, Sir. In fact, Faye is here with some news."

Toshiro nodded to the velvet seats in front of him. "Have a seat."

"Uh…thank you, Sir," Faye sat down gingerly upon the seat and studied Toshiro. He WAS small and rather young, but he was JUST as handsome as Rangiku described him.

"You have some news?"

"Well, yes. It concerns Rangiku."

His head snapped up. "R…Rangiku?"

"Yes…you see…I know where Rangiku is."

Toshiro almost humped up from his seat. "Rangiku? You know where she is? Is she alright?"

"She's just fine, Sir. In fact..she's with us."

"With you?"

"Yes. You see, captain, me and my associates, Spike, Jet, and Ed..we're all intergalactic bounty hunters. We travel around in the spaceship Bebop and we catch otherworldly criminals. Rangiku has been part of our group for the past 8 months. She's been such a big help to all of us. She's perfectly all right. We've been so blessed to have her here. But honestly..she misses you terribly. In fact, all she's been doing is talking about you!"

Toshiro managed a small smile. "Tell me." He said. "Tell me everything she's said. And I warn you…I'll know the words are hers."

Faye looked at him. "Even though she likes it here…she becomes sad when she mentions what cause her to leave. She spoke about Byakuya…and she cursed him. But then she mentioned all the times you've spent together. Weather it was fighting Arrancars and Hallows..or spending time together on secret dates..and her face glowed. No SHE glowed. She can't stop talking about what a wonderful man you are. How brave a Captain you are, and how truly handsome and sweet you are. She keeps mentioning your bravery, and your courage, and how proud she is to serve with you. How wonderful a man you really are and how much you've helped her and been there for her. She loves you more than anything, Captain. She'd had to..with all she's been through.

Toshiro rose from his seat. "That truly IS Rangiku! Tell me, is she still with you on this Bebop?"

"Yes, she is..Sir..and that's mainly why I've come. Her birthday is tomorrow..and I want to bring you back to her. For her birthday present. I know that's what she wants more than anything. To be reunited with the one she loves!"

"I know it's what I want more than anything!" He pulled open his topmost drawer. "I even have a present for her!" he opened it and showed Faye the ring that was in there. "I was going to give this to her as soon as Captain Yamamoto said we could be together. But, this can work as her birthday present."

She whistled. "You have to get that nice and wrapped. If we make a pit stop at Yoruichi's shop, bet she can do it for you. ."

"But first," he went to the door and called out, "Ikkaku? Could you come in here for a moment, Please?"

Ikkaku came in. "Yes, Sir?" Toshiro then pulled out his sword. Ikkaku gasped. "Huh…but…oh..Ok," he knelt down. "Do it, Captain. After how I treated Rangiku I deserve to be punished."

"No," he put the sword into Ikkaku's hand. "I hereby put you in charge of Squad 10, until I return. Watch over this office for me. I will return..and I promise it will be with Rangiku."

'Yes, Sir!" Ikkaku said quickly.

"What did you just say to me?!" Baykuya glowered.

'What did you THINK I said?" Tatsuki said. "You, Sir, are disgusting. You're rude, nasty, self-centered, uncouth, and as far as I'm concerned you don't deserve to be a Captain! You just can't mind your own business about anything, can you from what I heard?"

"You listen to me young lady.."

"No, YOU listen! After going through that terrible war you should be GLAD Rangiiku found some happiness! So what if it was with her captain, the point is she was happy, she found love again, and you took that away from her! That without a doubt was one of the most terrible, cruelest things I've ever heard, and as far as I'm concerned you deserved to lose everything you had! You hear me? You deserved it!"

"Young lady, you are out of line.."

'I'M OUT OF LINE?!" Tatsuki. "I am?! Where the heck do you get your nerve? YOU from what I've heard, are stripped of your title. You ain't even a captain anymore. You don't have any RIGHTS now to tell me I'm out of line! In fact you've been out of line since the moment they made you a captain. You're one of the nastiest people I have ever met and one of the rudest.."

Byakuya clenched his fists together. "Young lady, I'm warning you, you had best remove yourself from my presence.."

"Or you'll do what? You can't do ANYTHING but stare down like the huge stick in the mud that you are, and furthermore.."

"That will be ENOUGH out of you!" he put his hand on his sword, but Ichigo stepped between

"You do so much as lay a HAND on her, Byakuya, and you answer to me. You remember what I did to Aizen...think of what I can do to you!'

'Remove yourself Ichigo Kurasaki.."

"Or you'll do what? In case you've forgotten ya jerk, I'M now above YOU! YOU can't say anything to me or do anything to me anymore."

"No…YOU remove YOURSELF!" came Renji's voice. Sure enough there he stood in the doorway…wearing the familiar white Captain's robe. "I order you as the new captain of squad 6!"

"Renji..you made it!" Rukia cried as she came out of the office and lept into his arms. Renji twirled her around in his arms and kissed his girlfriend deeply.

'You bet! Say hi to the brand new captain of Squad 6! And as the new Captain Byakuya, I hereby remove you from this presence…and order you to the mail room. You got letters to sort. NOW!"

Rukia had to stifle a laugh. Spike followed with a huge bag of gold coins. "Hey, we ready to go? Can't wait to show all this to Jet!"

IN THE BEBOP, September 29th…

The Bebop was al; decorated for Ranngiku's birthday party. Jet had sent her to do some grocery shopping while he and Ed set up for the party. There were brightly colored streamers and balloons hung up everywhere. The table had a bright colored tablecloth on it, and a huge chocolate birthday cake on it. With the parsimmons Jet had found he had made a casserole, plus he had tossed a salad and made noodles with cheese to go with it. He also dried some of the parsimmons and laid them on a dish. Ed was jumping up and down.

"Birthday, birthday, birthday! Aunt Rangiku's birthday!"

"Ok.." Jet looked around. "Think we're all ready for this party." The door opened then and Spike entered.

"Heeeey, this place looks great!"

"Hey, so did you guys get what you wanted to get?"

"Faye's getting them all ready right now. Had to stop and get her something," he pulled out a small brightly wrapped package. Also he held out the bag of gold Yamamoto haad given him. "Here ya go, buddy."

Jet stared, surprised. "Where did.."

"I'll tell ya later. Put that in the safe before Faye sees it."

Jet did so, then they heard the sound of high heels on the floor. "She's coming! Quick, Ed, get the lights." Ed turned the lights off and happily grabbed Ein to hide. Rangiku came back in with her arms full of groceries.

"Hello? Jet? Ed?" She put her packages down and turned on the lghts.

"SURPRISE!" Jet, Spike, and Ed all said while Ein barked happily.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday Dear Rangiku,

Happy Birthday to you!"

Rangiku gasped and held her hand to her mouth in shock..finally she smiled and brushed away a tear. Ed jumped around her. "Did we surprise you? Did we surprise you?"

Rangiku laughed. "You did! You did! Oh, you guys!" She reached down and hugged Ed tightly. "How did you know today.."

"Faye spilled it out to us," Spike explained. "And hey, you did so much for us.."

"Yeah, we thought you deserved more than a candle in a cupcake."

"Oh, a party? You DO know me, don't you!" she laughed.

'Here, sit, sit," Jet gave her a cold glass of saki. 'Happy Birthday, Rangiku. Ya see, we got some nice dried persimmons for you, and a persimmons casserole.

"Oh, my favorite!" He eagerly took one of the dried persimmons and a sip of the saki. "Thanks, everyone…but, where's Faye?" she said, looking around.

'Oh Faye still preparing your birthday present,, speaking of which," jet reached down and pulled out a long rectangle shaped box decorated brightly. "Here ya go, rangiku, this is from me."

"Oh thank you, Jet!" she eagerly unwrapped the gift and pulled out a bright pink sweater. "Jet, this is lovely!"

"Well, it's my way of saying 'thank you for doing all that you did,'" Jet said.

"Oh Jet, come here," she reached over and kissed him on the cheek. Ed bounced over with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Here, Aunt Rangiku, Happy Birthday from Ed!"

"Thank you, Ed!" Ein then came over with a card in his mouth, which he dropped into Rangiku's lap and barked.

"Why, thank you, Ein," she smiled. 'You had help with this, didn't you?"

"Ed helped…but Ein picked the card."

"I see that. Thank you."

"Here ya go. Happy Birthday," Spike said, giving her her present. Rangiku unwrapped a lovely gold bracelet.

"Spike..thank you! It's so nice1" She stood up and hugged Spike happily.

Just then the door opened and Faye entered just then. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

"Hi, Faye!" Rangiku said.

Faye smiled and ran to her hugging her happily. "Happy Birthday, Rangiku. Sorry I'm late, but I had to make sure your gifts were all ready."

"Gifts?"

Ichigo then appeard in the doorway. "Hi, Rangiku!"

"Ichigo?" Rangiku's eyes grew wider and wider and more and more people came in. "Rukia? Renji? Chad? Captain Soi Fon? Captain Kenpachi?! Isane?"

"Hey, Rangiku! Where the hell have you been all this time?!"

"Happy birthday, Rangiku!" Rukia said.

"Wha…what's going on what are you all doing here?! How did you…" suddenly Orihime herself appeared in the doorway shyly.

"Hi, Rangiku. Happy Birthday!"

Rangiku's eyes filled with tears. "Orihime!" Quickly Orihime ran over to Rangiku and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Rangiku, I've been sooo worried about you!"

"You…you have?" Quickly she hugged her back. 'Oh Orihime…does that mean I'm forgiven now?"

"Forgiven for what? There's nothing to forgive, Rangiku. I was never mad at you!"

"Are you kidding, she's been look for you like crazy all these months!" Rukia said.

"But…I wasn't there…I wasn't there when you needed me, Orihime!" She looked down. That time when Aizen kidnapped you and took you to Hecho Mundo, and I wasn't there for you. I believed Captain Yamamoto when he said you'd turned traitor and didn't go down there to help you…Orihime how can you ever forgive me for that? You gave me and Toshiro a place to stay when we needed it. You cooked us the most delicious food, you gave us a place to sleep…and we turned our backs on you when you needed us most..Orihime..I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn;'t there."

"Is THAT what that's all about? Oh Rangiku, I was never mad at you! I understand that Aizen tricked you, the same way he tricked me! I knew why you weren't there..and I was surprised the people who came to find me did come! Rangiku, you'ee like a big sister to me! I was never angry at you. You were tricked, like I was tricked. I could never ever ever be mad at you! Ever. I love you!"

"I love you, too, Orihime!" she hugged her again. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's OK, Rangiku. I forgive you…I always have!"

"Hey," a small voice came from the doorway. "You remember me? Hanataro?"

"And me? Yachiru?"

"You can't forget my face, can you?" Yoruichi said, as she was joined by Kiscke.

Rangiku by now had happy tears in her eyes. "How did…"

Faye smiled. "I did a little research!"

Kon then came bounding in. 'Hey, rangiku! Where have you been? Happy Birthday!"

Ed then jumped up at the sight of him. 'LION!"

"Uh oh!" he cried out, taking off with Ed bounding after him.

"Lion! Lion, Lion, Lion, Lion, Lion, Lion!"

"Uh no..Help…Rukia, Ichigo, anyone. HEEEEEEEELLLLPPPP!" Spike had to stifle a laugh.

Faye smiled. "But that's not all, Rangiku. There's one more special person to see you!" She gestured…and Toshiro then came in the room.

"Hello, Rangiku. Happy Birthday."

Rangiku fell to her knees and stared…unable to believe what she saw. Maybe she was dreaming..life couldn;'t be this fortunate. But…it was! "T…Toshiro?" she whisprred, still unable to believe he was there.

Toshiro broke into a run. 'Rangiku!" he ran to her, holding her in his arms, kissing her with all the love in his heart. Rangiku kissed him back, holding him tightly. Neither of them was unable to believe they were back together, they were holding each other. For a minute Rangiku thought she was dreaming..until the feel of her Toshiro's heart beating against hers told her this was real.

"Rangiku..I can't believe I found you again!"

"She gasped with tears in her eyes. "Toshiro…you came here..for me?"

"Of course I did! I missed you so much!"

"You did?"

"More than you know. Where on Earth WERE you?"

"I've been here.." she sniffed and Spike gave her a tissue. "I've been with 4 of the greatest friends you could ever have!" She smiled at all of them. "But..oh Toshiro..I missed you so much!"

"I have too. I thought about you all the time. I just couldn't stop," he cupped her face in his and gazed into her eyes. 'I can't believe I can see your eyes again. I've loved them for so long and I never knew it.."

"Toshiro..even though we can probably only spend this day together…that's the most wonderful birthday present I could have!"

"Oh, but that's just it, we don't!"

"What?"

"That day you left..I want to Captain Yamamoto and explained everything. How I was in love…and it was a special love…and he gave us permission to be together!"

"he did!"

"yes…and that day I was also going to give you this..' he gave her the present he wrapped. "Happy Birthday, Rangiku."

Eagerly she unwrapped it…and opened up the box. Everyone gathered to look at the ring.

Spike whistled. "Whoa…look at that rock!"

"Toshiro.."

"Rangiku…I can't spend one more day with you. Will you marry me?"

She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Yes," before he scooped her into his arms and shared a kiss so full of love the whole room was filled with its sweetness..

TO BE CONTINUED…(this chapter is so long I had to split it into 3)


	13. Session 39-The End Of The InnocencePart3

**Session 39- The End of the Innocence, Part 3**

Everyone around clapped and whistled loudly at the engagement, especially Ed who jumped up and down with complete joy.

"Yay, yay, Ed's going to have an uncle, Ed's going to have an uncle! Papa?" she asked Jet, "Does this mean another bounty hunter is joining us?"

Jet and Spike looked at each other uncertainly. Rangiku then spoke up. "No, Ed, I'm afraid he's not," she said gentily. "See, I'm going back to the Soul Society…back to my home. Where I used to live."

Ed stared for a moment, unable to believe what she had just heard. "Going home? But…THIS is Aunt Rangiku's home! Aunt Rangiku is part of Ed's family!"

Rangiku slowly left Toshiro and went over to Ed, kneeling down in front of her. "Yes, I know this is my family…and I'm honored to be a part of it. But Ed..I'm going to marry Toshiro and I have to go live with him now."

"Can't Toshiro live HERE and be Ed's uncle?!"

"Oh Ed, I'm sure he'll love to be your honorary uncle, but he can't live here. He's the Captain of the 10th Squad in Soul Society, and he has a duty to be there. The same way your Uncle Spike and your Papa have a duty to be here, to take care of you, and to catch bounties. Well, before I came here I was Toshiro's Lieutenant and it was my duty to help capture evil souls that threatened the world, right by his side. Now that I'm going to marry him, I'm going to take up my Lieutenant duties again."

"But Aunt Rangiku has Bounty Hunter duties!"

Rangiku smiled. "Believe me, Ed, your Uncle, Aunt, and Papa can handle them just fine. Toshiro needs me to go back with him now."

Ed looked down. "So…Aunt Rangiku..is leaving? Leaving Ed? Leaving Bebop?" When Rangiku nodded Ed put her head in her hands and began to cry.

"Oh, Ed," Rangiku said softly, taking her in her arms. Jet and Spike made moves toward her, but Rangiku waved her hand to say 'I got this'. "Ed...please don't cry," she kissed her on the cheek.

Ed looked up. "Ed doesn't WANT Aunt Rangiku to leave! Ed's going to miss you."

"Oh Ed, I'll miss you too," Rangiku glanced at the sky as an idea came to her. She guided Ed toward the window. "Ed, I have an idea. Look out at the stars." Ed raised her head and did so. "Pick one of those stars, Ed. Any star you want."

Ed stared for a bit. "Ed likes that tiny one…the one that's just over Saturn."

Rangiku nodded. "That can be our special star, Ed. When you go to bed at night, look right up at that star…and I'll do the same. I'll say goodnight to you every evening on that star…and whenever you see it, know that I'm thinking of you. OK?" Ed nodded. "And Ed? This isn't goodbye for good. I promise I'll come back as visit as often as I can."

"Aunt Rangiku promises?"

"Of course. I can never be away from you for very long!" She gave her a huge hug. "I love you, Ed…please know I do."

"Ed loves you too. Aunt Rangiku? Will you put Ed to bed one more time before you leave?"

"Of course I will."

Toshiro watched this scene before him. "You know," he began. "I don't have to be back at Soul Society right away. I think I can let Rangiku stay here one more night."

Rangiku smiled at Toshiro. "You know me so well, Toshiro!"

Spike smiled. "Come on to my room, Captain. I'll fix up a bunk for you," as they walked Spike turned to him. 'So, what's it like to be a Captain?"

"Well, it's a big honor but it's a lot of responsibilities…" as they left together, everyone continued with the party, no one happier than Toshiro, Rangiku, and Orihime.

As Rangiku tucked Ed into bed, Ed fingered the sparkling engagement ring that flashed on Rangiku's finger. "Aunt Rangiku? Is this the happy ending to your story?"

Rangiku smiled. "Yes, Ed…it definitely is."

The next day everyone gathered on the Bebop to see Rangiku off. She came out carrying her suitcase while Toshiro patiently waited in the main hall of the ship.

Jet cleared his throat. "So…guess this is it.."

Rangiku gave a sad smile. "Oh…how can I say goodbye to any of you? It's…so hard…I love you all too," she blinked back tears and walked over to Jet. "Jet.." she began. Her eyes lit up when Jet picked up one of his baby Banzai trees and handed it to her. "Oh...thank you."

"Yeah..you can take it with you. Think of it as a goodbye present."

Rangiku nodded and gave him a hug. "Jet…thank you so much for letting me stay on your ship. It was some treat."

"Hey, I'm the one who should be thanking you. I mean we probably would have never had the luck we did without your help."

"Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye." She walked over to Spike. "Spike.." she laughed as she hugged him. "I…I know I'm gonna miss your martial arts moves whenever we fought the criminals."

"Yeah…take care of yourself...OK. Don't be a stranger."

"I won't, I promise," she kissed his cheek. "Goodbye."

Spike looked over at Toshiro. "You better take good care of her," he smiled at her. "She's a special lady."

Toshiro smiled. "I know. I will."

Rangiku turned to Faye. They didn't say anything to one another, just hugged tightly, pulled away and smiled, then hugged again. Finally Rangiku whispered the only word she could think of. "Thank you."

Faye smiled, blinking back tears herself. "I wouldn't do it for anyone else."

Rangiku smiled again and held up her bracelet. "I won't forget you, I promise."

"You better not. That's not what best friends do," Faye grinned and hugged her again. Finally Rangiku bent down and gave Ed a huge hug.

"You be a good girl, Ed…and I promise I'll come visit you as soon as I can."

"OK," Ed began to sniffle again.

"Don't cry, Ed. Remember our special star. Look at it every night, and you know I'm thinking of you."

"OK.." Ed picked up Ein and held up his paw, making a goodbye gesture with it.  
>"Say goodbye, Ein." Rangiku gave Ein a long pet and Ein responded by licking Rangiku's hand.<p>

"Rangiku?" Toshiro asked. "Are you ready?"

"Yes.." Rangiku said. She turned back toward them and waved one last time. "Goodbye, guys. I'll never forget any of you!" As the crew of the Bebop waved to their friend, she took Toshiro's hand and the two of them walked off, flash-stepping away before their eyes.

"How DO they do that?" Spike wondered out loud.

When Rangiku and Toshiro both reached Soul Society, Toshiro having filled Rangiku in on everything that had happened that the others had left out, Rangiku was surprised to see the 10 Squad Office decorated with streamers of all different colors. When the 10th Squad saw her coming they whooped and cheered, holding up a huge sign that read:

WE MISSED YOU!

Toshiro smiled at Rangiku. "In case you couldn't tell, Rangiku…you were missed greatly."

Rangiku smiled at all of the Squad. "Thank you," was all she could say before everyone ran over to her and hugged her one by one, glad to have their beloved Lieutenant back with them safe and sound.

"All right, all right, don't crowd her!" Toshiro ordered. "Yes, we know you're glad to see her, but give her some room to breathe if you please! Careful!" He said as the Reapers began to surround Rangiku, hugging her, clapping, cheering with happiness. "Careful, don't harm my fiancé!"

Everyone suddenly stopped. "Fiance?" someone asked.

Toshrio smiled then and lifted up Rangiku's left hand. Where her diamond ring sparkled brilliantly. "Yes, fiancé as of yesterday!" Immidately the cherring began again, but this time around Toshiro and Rangiku as they hugged Rangiku, shook Toshiro's hand, and wished them all the happiness in the world. Soon however the area got quiet as Yamamoto himself made his way into the crowd. Immidiately everyone stopped what they were doing and lined up in a nice straight line to bow to him. Rangiku dropped to the floor and bowed while Toshiro lowered his head.

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "I would like to take this opportunity at the time to welcome back Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. I assure the both of you that the events that have transpired here will not happen again. I know that you two wish to marry, and I assure you I will be more than happy to perform the ceremony."

Rangiku looked up happily and looked at Toshiro, who smiled at her. Toshiro looked at Yamamoto. "Captain, you're truly generous. We both thank you very much."

"At this time you both have my permission to take the rest of this day off. I know you more than likely wish to help her settle back into her home, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Gladly, Sir," he said, helping Rangiku up. "After all, we both have a lot of lost time to make up for."

Two Months Later…

Faye was asleep in her room on the ship when she sensed a noise. Switching on the light, she was startled to see Rangiku standing at the foot of her bed holding something in her hands. She sat up quickly "Rangiku?" she asked uncertainly.

Rangiku smiled. "Hi, Faye," she said quickly. She sat down on the foot of the bed as Faye quickly hugged her.

"Rangiku! How are you?"

"I'm great, and from what I can see when I came back, you guys are still doing a great job."

"Well, unfortunately there hasn't been that many new bounties to speak of, but the money we have now is enough to get us by."

"How are Jet and Spike?"

"Just like always."

"And how's Ed?"

"As cute as ever. She'll be so happy to see you! So, how are you and Toshiro doing?"

"We're doing fantastic. In fact that's one of the reasons I came to visit. We're getting married in three months, and I wanted to personally invite you all to the ceremony!"

"Congradulations!" Faye noticed the scroll in Rangiku's hand. "What do you have there?"

"A Special present for you, Faye." She unrolled it into her lap. "I remember you told me how you were frozen a long time ago and you had no memory of who you were or anything about your past. Well., that's what this is. This is your Life Scroll."

Faye gentily took it. "Life Scroll?"

Rangiku smiled. "It's a special scroll that records everything about your life. From the moment you were born until the day you die. It took me a long long time to find this…but believe me, I've had this confirmed by the Heads of the Soul Society Library. Inside this scroll is everything about your life, Faye. Everything you need to know. Just my way of saying thank you…for everything."

Faye, speechless, took the scroll with trembling hands. "Rangiku…" was all she could get out.

Rangiku smiled. "Think nothing of it, Faye. Like I said..this is my way of saying thank you." She stood up. "Well, I know you'd probably like to read that alone. So I think I'll go see Ed." Faye nodded and pointed to Ed's room…and Rangiku vanished in a flash of light. Faye shook her head.

"Don't think I'll ever get used to that," she though before she unrolled the scroll.

Three Months Later…

Everyone in Soul Society was gathered in the main square for the wedding, Yamamoto was even in his best robe. The entire place was filled with the most beautiful red and pink flowers . Soft punk and white streamers criss-crossed in between pillars and a lovely red carpet was unrolled. Needless to say by the time Spike, Jet, Faye and Ed arrived, guided by Yurorichi and Kische, their breath was completely taken away.

"Spike! Jet! Faye!" a familiar voice called to them. They all turned to see their familiar friend and former teammate waving to them from a doorway. She was dressed in the most beautiful wedding gown any of them had ever seen. It was cut close to her body, then the skirt fell into long yards on the floor. Lovely lace was woven into the long skirt, and sparkling sequins were sewn into the top. Spike, Jet, Faye, and Ed all smiled and went over to her. She procceded to hug each and every one of them tightly. "You all made it!" she smiled.

"We wouldn't miss this, Rangiku," Jet said.

"Wow..Aunt Rangiku looks soo pretty!" Ed cried out. Rangiku smiled and hugged her again.

"Thank you, Ed!" She smiled at Spike. "I'm really glad you came, Spike. I arranged a little surprise for you!" She turned to the doorway of the house. "Come on out!" To Spike's surprise, Julia appeared from the door, wearing a lovely rose colored gown.

"Julia?" he whispered when he finally found his voice.

Julia's face lit up. "Spike!" she raced into his arms. Spike held her for a few moments and Rangiku smiled.

"I went up to Heaven and found her for you," Rangiku explained. "After all, you shouldn't go to a wedding without a date, can you?"

Julia finally pulled away and smiled at Spike. "Spike, how are you?"

"How am I? How are you…I mean, what's Heaven like?"

"Beautiful. It's so perfect, it's like eternal summertime. There are so many trees and flowers..it's nothing like where we used to be! I only wish you were there to share it."

Rangiku's smile turned to a small straight line. "I'm afraid you can't have her for keeps," she explained. "Julia can only stay here until midnight our time. Then she has to go back up to Heaven again. I just thought, after everything you told me about her, that you'd like to see her again, even if only for a small amount of time."

Spike smiled and went to Rangiku, giving his old friend a hug. "It's enough for now," he assured her. "Thanks."

"Hey, what are old friends for?" she smiled. "Now you two go off together and find some seats. After all, don't you have a lot of catching up to do?" Spike smiled, took Julia's hand , and they both walked off together.

Jet smiled at Rangiku. "I've said it before, and I've said it again. You're an absolute miracle worker."

Rangilu smiled. "Thank you, Jet. I knew that that would make Spike happy. You look absolutely dapper, if I do say so myself."

Jet looked down at his white suit. "Yeah, I do, don't I?" He grinned. "It's the best suit I got actually."

"I can tell."

"Believe me, Rangiku, we've definitely missed you. We do think of you every time we fight a bounty."

Rangiku laughed. "Uh…thanks I guess!"

Faye smiled. "Thanks for the scroll you gave to me, Rangiku. I never thought I'd know where I came from, or even who I really am."

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

"So, where's the ceremony gonna take place?"

"Right over there," Rangiku pointed to the brightly decorated Main Square, at this point covered with roses and lilies, a beautiful flower colored arc towering over a high pulpet, and lovely pink-and-white streamers criss-crossing over the area. "Jet? As long as you're here, would you like to walk me down the isle?"

"Well, Jet grinned. "It would be my extreme, and intense pleasure."

Rangiku hugged Jet. "Thank you!" She turned to Ed and gave her a small basket of flowers. "Here you are, Ed!"

"For E?" she grinned.

"Of course!" Rangiku smiled. "After all, we can't have a Flower Girl without flowers, can we?" Ed grinned. Rangiku took another bouquet and handed them to Faye. "Faye? Will you be one of my maids-of-honor long with Orihime?"

Fayy smiled and hugged her tightly. "I'd be honored."

Just then lovely music began to fill the area and hundreds of Soul Reapers began to file into the many seats set up in the square. Jet grinned.

"I believe they're playing your song?" Rangiku took his hand and grinned. Faye began to walk ahead of them, having spotted Orihime. Ed walked behind Faye already sprinkling her rose petals. Spike and Julia already found a seat near the front. Jet proudly marched her down the isle, grinning at the feeling of…just for a few moments…having the whole team back together again. And even though after this ceremony they would have to say goodbye to her again…and Spike would have to say farewell to Julia..he knew that this was not goodbye for good. He would see her again, they all would. For like he had told Ed a while ago, they were family, all of them.

And a family…even one as unusual as they were…would never truly be apart for long.

THE END


End file.
